MAKO NO KUNI
by Ekyu na Viche
Summary: Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, dans un village caché lointain, très lointain ... Après avoir réussi à ramener, non sans mal, Sasuke à Konoha, Naruto se retrouve obligé de fuir la bande d'ignorants constituant la population de son village ou de mourir.
1. Un rêve en morceaux

Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur la fabuleuse œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, à savoir NARUTO. L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans ce chapitre lui appartiennent en totalité.

**MAKO NO KUNI**

Le village caché de la Lumière démoniaque

Un rêve en morceaux

Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole; tel est mon nindo. Jusqu'à présent, cette voie a toujours été assez simple à suivre. Mais aujourd'hui surgissait une difficulté qui, si elle n'était pas inattendue, n'avait pas été réellement envisagée de ma part. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était inévitable que nous nous affrontions dans un terrible combat; malgré tout, j'ai quand même essayé de le raisonner avant d'aller plus loin. Hélas , il n'a rien voulu entendre, sa soif de vengeance et de pouvoir était devenue trop forte et il ne connaissait plus qu'un seul moyen de l'étancher rapidement. Une douleur lancinante me tenaillait le coeur alors que j'observais mon meilleur ami et rival recourir à la puissance maléfique du sceau d'Orochimaru puis je décidais alors qu'il était temps que je tienne ma promesse.

Telles étaient les pensées de Naruto tandis qu'il se préparait à engager l'unique combat dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir sortir vainqueur. Mais il n'avait d'autre choix. Personne ne pouvait le remplacer à ce moment-là et il avait donné sa parole à Sakura, sa parole qu'il ramènerait celui qu'elle aimait à Konoha.

Aussi rassembla-t-il son courage et commença-t-il à puiser dans l'énorme réserve de chakra qui avait toujours été sa malédiction personnelle. Une aura rouge se forma rapidement autour de lui, lui permettant ainsi d'égaler la puissance fournie par la marque maléfique qui se répandait sur le corps de Sasuke.

Les deux lancèrent leur plus puissante technique simultanément.

( Rasengan ! )

( Chidori ! )

Puis chacun se jeta en avant. Tout allait se jouer sur cette unique charge, ils le savaient parfaitement. Toutefois, au dernier moment, le garçon aux cheveux blonds hésita à frapper. Même si cet instant dura moins d'un dixième de seconde, il suffit à Sasuke pour prendre l'avantage, et il projeta sa main gauche en plein dans le torse de son adversaire.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'il arrêtait le Chidori et sentait la douce chaleur du sang sur sa main.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son bras tendu. Il plongea alors ses yeux dont le Sharingan accentuait la perception dans ceux de l'inconscient qui se mourrait en face de lui et il fut pour le moins choqué d'y voir des larmes de tristesse en couler.

" Désolé ... ", réussit à dire Naruto d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke se traita mentalement d'imbécile en voyant un globe de chakra tourbillonnant s'abattre sur son ventre. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il fit avant d'être submergé par l'obscurité.

----------------------------

Kyûbi avait presque deux mille ans d'existence. Quand il y pensait , il se disait qu'il avait dû aller partout sur la terre, dans tous les pays, où il avait par ailleurs laissé des traces inoubliables, bien souvent sous la forme de villes entières dévastées. Il avait également affronté, durant ses voyages, des combattants de toute sorte et les avait toujours tués. Le quatrième Hokage ne faisait pas exception, même si il avait réussi à enfermer le démon. Depuis ce temps-là, il avait donc admis que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre, ce qui était un raisonnement parfaitement logique et compréhensible.

Il regrettait seulement que ce dernier qualificatif ne puisse pas s'appliquer au jeune ninja qui se tenait à présent devant la porte de sa prison et ne semblait tenir sur ses jambes que par simple volonté.

" Tu veux faire quoi ?! ", demanda le renard à neuf queues sur un ton incrédule.

Il voyait bien que Naruto était mortellement blessé, même si il n'était là qu'en esprit, et qu'il vivait ses derniers instants.

" Te ... libérer ... ", dit le garçon alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, affichant malgré tout un léger sourire.

Puis il tomba à genoux par terre en couvrant de sa main gauche la blessure causée par le Chidori. Le temps de sa mort arrivait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Les yeux de Kyûbi s'élargirent.

" Je ne comprends pas, fit-il, ennuyé par ce fait. même si je parviens à prendre ton corps et à recouvrer ma véritable apparence, la blessure me restera et tout mon pouvoir ne suffira pas à la guérir. "

« Je sais ..., répondit faiblement Naruto. Mais ... malgré que tu aies ruiné ... toute mon enfance, tu m'as quand même rendu service ...

Se relevant péniblement, il reprit sa marche vers le portail fermé par le sceau apposé par le Quatrième.

" Alors, finalement, continua-t-il, ce n'est ... que justice que tu retrouves ta liberté ... une dernière fois. "

« ...

Le démon-renard resta silencieux, observant chacun des mouvements de son geôlier agonisant.

Naruto leva sa main droite vers le sceau, agissant par pur instinct pour arriver à son but. A cet instant, sa mort ne le dérangeait plus tellement. Après tout, il avait réussi à arrêter son ancien équipier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et il était sûr que Neji et les autres allaient le ramener sans aucun problème à Konoha et tout le monde lui pardonnerait sa trahison parce que, au contraire du garçon blond, tous les villageois appréciaient le dernier héritier des Uchiwa.

( Ah oui, pensa amèrement Naruto. Maintenant, c'est certain, il vaut mieux que je crève plutôt que de contempler ça. )

Une lumière bleue émana du sceau alors qu'il utilisait ses dernières forces pour le briser.

" Enfant, arrête de gaspiller ta vie. ", gronda le démon.

Certainement rien d'autre n'aurait pu surprendre le plus imprévisible de tous les ninjas à ce moment-là. Son regard rencontra celui du renard et il comprit, sans trop savoir comment, que celui-ci était en train de livrer une bataille sans merci avec sa fierté pour prendre une importante décision.

" Pourquoi veux-tu que ... j'arrête ?, murmura le garçon blond. Dans un instant ... il sera peut-être trop tard ... "

Les portes étaient déjà légèrement entrouvertes mais à peine suffisamment pour que Kyûbi y passe une patte. Ce qu'il fit.

" Écoute-moi bien, enfant, reprit-il de sa voix sifflante, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir. Alors, maintenant, referme ce portail. "

« Mais ... ta patte ...

Un tremblement agita le corps de Naruto et il s'effondra au sol en ayant toutefois la présence d'esprit de conserver son emprise sur le sceau.

" Dépêche-toi de refermer ces portes ! "

« Pour ... pourquoi ...

« Ton corps ne pourra pas survivre avec ton esprit et mon corps ne survivra pas non plus avec le mien, dit rapidement le renard en comprenant qu'il devait s'expliquer si il voulait que le garçon agisse. Donc la seule solution, c'est qu'une partie de mon pouvoir devienne tien et ça n'est possible que si une partie de mon corps se détache de moi et passe de ton côté. Alors fais vite !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

----------------------------

Le soleil se levait sur la campagne matinale, illuminant un paysage endormi paisiblement et traversé par un grand chemin, pour l'heure désert. Une douce brise caressa les herbes vertes et les feuilles des arbres dans un signe qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer une journée belle et calme. Sur une branche, un oiseau chanta avec raffinement pendant quelques minutes avant de s'envoler tranquillement vers le petit ruisseau non loin. Peu à peu, la vie s'éveillait alentour. Des abeilles commencèrent à butiner joyeusement les fleurs, les fourmis s'activaient au sol dans leur recherche de nourriture, évitant les gouttes de rosée perlant sur la verdure omniprésente. Attiré par le trèfle pas très loin, un lapin pointa son nez hors de son terrier sur le bord de la route et fit quelques bonds sur la surface dénudée pour ...

BROMBROLOMBROM !!!

... se faire horriblement écraser par une avalanche de sable qui suivait le trajet de la course fulgurante de trois personnes.

" Galère ... ", dit l'une d'entre elles en se retournant pour voir une flaque rouge avec quelques poils blancs au milieu et en se demandant où était passé le reste du petit animal;

Du sable ne pouvait quand même pas être carnivore, non ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs jeta un coup d'oeil à son compagnon de voyage sur sa droite, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de leur course, et secoua lentement la tête de dépit. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à grand chose de normal de la part du sable de Gaara du Désert. Décidant ensuite qu'il était trop fatigant de continuer à réfléchir là-dessus, ses yeux se portèrent sur les personnes allongées sur le coussin minéral. Quatre encore étaient inconscientes et l'une d'elles avait chacun de ses membres et la tête solidement attachés au brancard improvisé. Mais ceux-là était dans un bien pire état que les autres, même Kiba qui avait perdu une grande quantité de sang.

" On arrive bientôt à Konoha. ", les avertit Shikamaru pour ne recevoir que divers grognements en réponse.

« Tant mieux, fit alors Kakashi à sa gauche. Je ne suis pas sûr que Naruto puisse encore tenir très longtemps.

Fort heureusement, l'annonce fut bientôt vérifiée alors que les murs de Konoha apparaissaient de plus en plus nettement dans la lumière de l'aube. Intérieurement, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ça avait très certainement été le voyage le plus difficile qu'ils aient jamais eu à faire. Et qu'ils furent tous encore en vie pour le constater leur semblait miraculeux.

Les trois ninjas qui formaient la tête du convoi s'arrêtèrent devant les gardes de la porte qui observaient le spectacle d'un oeil curieux. Que venait donc faire un ninja du Village caché du Sable ici ? Finalement, leurs yeux se posèrent sur le prisonnier, Sasuke Uchiwa, et ils comprirent.

" Alors vous avez réussi à le rattraper ?, commenta un garde. Le Hokage va être content de l'apprendre. Amenez-le directement à l'hôpital, nous la préviendrons. "

« Ah, enchaîna un autre sur un ton insultant, je vois que vous avez également ramené l'autre ... Dommage qu'il soit encore vivant.

Shikamaru regarda tous ceux qui se tenaient plus ou moins éveillés sur le sable avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage que tous, sauf les quatre inanimés et le ninja copieur, lui renvoyèrent. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers celui qui venait de parler, attendant une explication. Ce qu'il obtint mais ne trouva pas plaisant.

La sentinelle attrapa Naruto par le col de sa veste et le souleva comme pour mieux l'observer; puis il le laissa retomber avec un dégoût clairement visible.

" Vous ne voulez pas nous le laisser, celui-là ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. On pourrait s'en occuper ... définitivement. "

L'homme n'en dit pas plus et, de toute façon, l'aurait-il voulu qu'il ne l'aurait pu. L'aura meurtrière que dégageait Gaara à ce moment-là aurait cloué sur place la grande majorité des ninjas de Konoha.

" Gaara, tenta Kakashi avec une pointe d'appréhension. On ferait mieux d'aller à l'hôpital. Naruto n'a plus de temps à perdre. "

Le porteur de Shukaku hocha imperceptiblement la tête et la tension retomba immédiatement. Mais désormais de nombreuses questions se formaient dans l'esprit de pratiquement tous les aspirants-ninjas présents sur ce qui venait de se produire.

----------------------------

Sakura essuya de la main les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, toutefois le geste fut inutile. Elle avait commencé à pleurer à peine entrée dans la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer en regardant le visage meurtri de l'adolescent sur le lit en face d'elle. Après avoir placé tant d'espoir dans l'équipe envoyée à la poursuite de Sasuke, voilà ce qu'elle obtenait en retour. Des fois, elle se disait que la vie était vraiment injuste avec elle car maintenant l'une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux se trouvait dans un état plus que critique et il n'était rien en son pouvoir qu'elle ne put faire, mis à part maudire copieusement celui qui était l'unique responsable de ce malheur, et elle ne s'en privait pas.

Un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres, la jeune fille se pencha en avant et caressa tendrement le front du garçon allongé, une énième fois, en n'obtenant toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

Il lui semblait vaguement se souvenir que Tsunade lui avait dit qu'il resterait encore endormi pendant quelques heures mais elle n'en était pas très sûr car elle avait été submergée par le chagrin à ce moment-là en contemplant l'être pour lequel les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait ne faisaient que s'intensifier.

Et ce fut dans ce même état d'esprit que maître Kakshi trouva son unique élève féminine lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans la pièce.

Bien que ses habits ne le laissa pas tellement voir, son visage exprimait de la surprise devant ce qu'il voyait.

" Sakura ? ", appela-t-il doucement.

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses sursauta et se retourna dans sa direction. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

" Maître Kakashi, dit-elle en souriant largement. Je suis contente de vous voir ... et je constate également que vous avez deux heures de retard. "

Le ninja lui adressa un rapide sourire en guise d'excuse, puis il observa le patient endormi avant de revenir à Sakura.

" Je suis plutôt étonné de te voir ici, commenta-t-il. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je pensais que tu serais au chevet de Naruto. "

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé le nom du garçon le plus exubérant de Konoha, Kakashi sut immédiatement qu'il valait effectivement mieux que la jeune kunoïchi resta auprès de Sasuke. Le regard qu'elle avait eu n'avait reflété que de la haine pendant un instant.

" Je ne veux plus le revoir, ce ... monstre, cracha-t-elle avec fureur. Il a failli tuer Sasuke et je ne le pardonnerai jamais pour ça ! "

« Mais il a tenu la promesse qu'il t'avait faite de le ramener, non ?

« Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de la tenir ! Je suis sûre que si Sasuke ne l'avait pas blessé autant, Naruto l'aurait achevé !

L'homme au bandeau sur l'oeil secoua la tête de dépit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la passion de Sakura pour l'héritier des Uchiwa puisse la conduire à ressentir autant de haine pour son autre équipier. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'une personne proche de lui se mette à le détester, surtout après la réaction des gardes à la porte.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le temps arrange tout ça car lui se sentait impuissant à le faire.

----------------------------

Un air sans queue ni tête résonna à travers les couloirs qui formaient les ramifications de l'esprit de Naruto. Le plus curieux, à propos de ce son incongru en un tel lieu, était qu'il provenait de derrière le portail fermé par le sceau. Lequel portail comportait exactement dix huit barreaux. Kyûbi en était certain étant donné qu'il avait passé le dernier quart d'heure à les contempler en détail afin de trouver une distraction pendant qu'une pluie d'insultes lui tombait dessus. Et sa patience se trouvait finalement récompensée tandis que les derniers mots parvenaient à ses oreilles.

" ... espèce de caricature de chihuahua difforme ! "

Ensuite le silence régna, pas pour longtemps, évidemment, considérant le fait qu'il avait affaire au garçon le plus bruyant de tout le village.

" Je vais jamais pouvoir cacher ça, bon sang ! Je veux que tu me fasses redevenir comme avant ! ", hurla Naruto en brandissant son poing vers le renard.

« Pour la centième fois, probablement, soupira Kyûbi qui se demandait sérieusement si il avait bien fait de vouloir rester en vie, ce qui a été donné ne peut être repris et je crois que tu ne t'aperçois pas encore de l'importance des cadeaux que je t'ai fait en me sectionnant une patte.

Le ninja aux cheveux blonds croisa les bras et afficha une expression boudeuse.

" Et en quoi le fait d'avoir une apparence plus démoniaque que jamais peut-il m'être appréciable ? ", maugréa-t-il.

Car son aspect général avait quelque peu changé depuis son combat avec Sasuke. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais rouges avec deux fentes verticales à la place des pupilles, les trois traits sur chacune de ses joues avaient une profondeur beaucoup plus réelle et, pour compléter le tableau, ses mains se terminaient maintenant par des griffes acérées.

" Pour commencer, répondit Kyûbi avec une voix encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude, je dois avouer que ton aspect s'est drôlement amélioré."

« De quoi ?!

« Plus sérieusement. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu n'auras pas cet aspect-là. Tu ne ressembleras à ça que si tu utilises une très grande quantité de chakra. Et pour commencer avec la liste des cadeaux que je viens de te faire, sache que ta réserve de chakra a au moins doublé avec l'absorption de mon pouvoir. C'est-à-dire que tu peux toujours faire appel à mes propres réserves, mais ta force personnelle est maintenant bien plus grande qu'auparavant.

Ceci eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Naruto, une chose normalement impossible à obtenir sans le frapper suffisamment fort. Le démon prit son silence comme une indication de poursuivre ses explications.

" De plus, continua-t-il sur le ton que prendrait un professeur pour expliquer quelque chose à un enfant attardé, ton corps a effectivement changé, principalement de l'intérieur. Tu possèdes désormais une capacité de régénération suffisante pour résorber la majorité de tes blessures. Et enfin, étant donné ta déficience du point de vue de l'intelligence, j'en ai profité pour compléter tes connaissances de base et te transmettre une technique ... particulière."

« Et c'est tout ?

Kyûbi releva brusquement la tête à la question et jeta à son petit enfer personnel un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions si il n'y avait pas le sceau pour l'arrêter.

" En fait, non, grogna-t-il. Tu ne peux pas t'en apercevoir maintenant, mais l'acuité de tous tes sens a singulièrement augmenté. "

Pas un muscle ne bougea sur le visage de Naruto.

" Pour être clair, cria le démon dont les nerfs venaient de lâcher devant tant de stupidité, tu vois mieux, tu entends mieux, tu perçois mieux ce que tu touches, les odeurs, les goûts et le chakra ! Et maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille ! "

« Et bien voilà, dit Naruto avec le plus grand calme, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, si ?

« RAAAAAAAAAH !!!

La vision du portail s'évanouit tandis qu'il revenait à la réalité ... et à la douleur qui s'élançait joyeusement à travers sa cage thoracique.

( OUCH ! Capacité de régénération, tu parles ... j'ai toujours mal. )

Puis il se rappela que l'attaque du Chidori avait fait un trou assez conséquent dans son corps, donc peut-être que, en fin de compte, il devrait remercier le renard de l'avoir sauvé. Mais ça pouvait attendre.

" Naruto Uzumaki. "

L'interpellé ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut son visiteur.

" Gaara ... c'est gentil de passer me voir. Comment ça va ? "

« Bien.

Naruto attendit que le ninja du Sable dise autre chose, en vain.

" Tu sais, ce que j'apprécie vraiment, chez toi, déclara le garçon-renard sur un ton badin, c'est la manière que tu as de t'ouvrir entièrement aux autres. Et aussi que tu aies toujours quelque chose à dire. "

Ce qui lui valut de devoir sauter prestement hors du lit pour échapper à une colonne de sable qui s'abattait sur lui.

" Sans oublier ton incroyable sens de l'humour. ", ajouta-t-il en se frottant la tête qu'il venait de se cogner contre le sol, affichant malgré cela son habituel sourire. L'attitude de Gaara ne changea pas d'un pouce.

" Enfin, mis à part ça, que me vaut ta visite ? Non pas que cela m'ennuie, seulement, la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé dans la même chambre d'hôpital que toi, tu as essayé de me tuer. "

« Telle n'est pas mon intention présentement, répondit Gaara. Je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant de regagner Suna no Kuni. Et j'ai des questions.

S'asseyant sur son lit, le garçon blond l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

" J'ai observé la manière dont les villageois te regardent, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. J'ai vu que quasiment tous étaient contents de te voir à l'agonie et éprouvaient une répugnance certaine à s'approcher de toi. Si j'ajoute à ça ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois à l'examen des ninjas de moyenne classe, je parviens à une conclusion qui me laisse perplexe. "

Naruto sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Pourtant, si il y avait quelqu'un capable de comprendre ce qu'il endurait, c'était bien le garçon du désert, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère appréhension quant au fait qu'une autre personne ne découvre la vérité à son sujet.

" Et quelle est cette conclusion ? ", demanda-t-il. Le regard de Gaara plongea dans le sien, plus aussi froid qu'avant mais tout de même légèrement distant.

" Est-ce que nous sommes pareils ? "

Gaara sentit alors que la réponse de Naruto n'allait pas lui plaire, à en juger par la lueur amusée qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

" Ça va pas, non ?, rétorqua Naruto en criant presque. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un zombi avec du mascara sous les yeux et une gourde sur le dos ?! "

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent très instructives et permirent à Naruto de constater que Kyûbi ne lui avait pas menti au sujet de sa régénération et de ses sens plus développés qui lui permettaient d'esquiver à temps les lances sables que Gaara projetait nonchalamment sur lui en le regardant avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé. Toutefois, en dépit de ses nouvelles capacités, il ne put lui échapper plus longtemps et se retrouva immobilisé par le redoutable Sarcophage de sable.

" J'attends toujours ma réponse. ", dit calmement le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

« C'est oui, admit avec découragement son prisonnier.

La pièce se remplit d'un silence inconfortable pendant que le sable relâchait petit à petit son étreinte.

" Désolé ... ", fit alors Gaara avec plus d'émotion dans la voix que tout ce qu'il avait laissé transparaître ces dernières années.

----------------------------

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le Hokage du village caché de Konoha regagnait son bureau après une visite rapide à l'hôpital. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que l'équipe envoyée à la poursuite de Sasuke était rentrée et la guérison des blessés avançait de mieux en mieux. A un tel point, d'ailleurs, que celui qui se trouvait dans le pire état en rentrant allait sans doute sortir dans la soirée tandis que les autres auraient encore besoin d'une semaine avant d'être suffisamment remis.

( Pour une fois, pensa Tsunade en s'asseyant, je suis heureuse que Kyûbi soit scellé en Naruto. C'est bien la seule chose qui l'avait sauvé alors que son coeur avait subi des dégâts ... dans tous les sens du terme. )

Elle regarda ensuite la montagne de papiers qui s'étalait sur son bureau. C'était dans de tels moments qu'elle souhaitait parfois avoir elle-même des réserves de chakra quasi infinies. Apparemment, à Konoha, la seule chose inépuisable était le flux constant de notes administratives.

En plus, il allait lui falloir statuer sur le cas de Sasuke. De son point de vue, celui qui avait trahi une fois pouvait encore trahir par la suite. Seulement le Hokage se devait de tenir compte de l'opinion des villageois, et ceux-ci étaient prêts à accueillir à bras ouverts l'héritier des Uchiwa. La légendaire kunoïchi pensa alors qu'elle eut aimé qu'ils aient le même comportement avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère.

Des échos de l'incident avec les gardes de la porte principale lui étaient parvenus et ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir. Tsunade aimait les habitants de Konoha et c'était ce qui faisait d'elle un bon Hokage, mais elle se disait, à certains moments de ce genre, qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

Enfin, elle s'estimait déjà heureuse que personne n'ait profité de l'état de faiblesse de Naruto pour s'en prendre à lui et en finir ainsi avec la plus grande menace à laquelle Konoha ait jamais eu à faire face.

Hélas, elle ne pouvait se permettre de veiller constamment et en personne sur le ninja orphelin.

----------------------------

" Il faut que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu t'en sortir sans une égratignure. Gaara, je comprends, mais toi ... "

« D'accord, si, toi, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es déjà guéri.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant une minute avant qu'il y en ait un qui jette l'éponge.

" Si tu n'as pas envie de le dire, grogna Naruto, alors pas de problème. Je trouve ça curieux, c'est tout. "

Shikamaru s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce et soupira. Donner des explications était fatigant mais moins que de subir de constantes relances pour les avoir.

" Contrairement à ce que tu crois, dit le grand fainéant sans sourire, je ne m'en suis pas tiré indemne. "

Levant sa main gauche qui pendait nonchalamment à l'extérieur du fauteuil, il mit son index bandé en évidence.

" Une fracture ? "

« Ouais ... Pour me sortir d'une illusion. Bon, maintenant, et toi ?

Une ombre de nervosité passa sur le visage de Naruto tandis qu'il essayait rapidement plusieurs réponses dans sa tête.

" Disons simplement que j'ai une constitution exceptionnelle ... ", avoua-t-il sans vraiment mentir.

Son ami le regarda d'une façon qui disait clairement 'tu te fous de moi ?!'.

" Les médecins ont dit que ton coeur avait été touché. Dans ces conditions, ça me paraît déjà incroyable que tu sois arrivé vivant à Konoha, mais en plus que tu sois déjà guéri ... "

« Je ne peux pas en parler pour l'instant. Un autre jour, peut-être ...

En réponse, Shikamaru marmonna une suite de syllabes inintelligibles dans laquelle une oreille exercée aurait reconnu plusieurs fois le mot 'galère'.

Ce qui fit sourire Naruto de toutes ses dents car lui possédait à présent une ouïe aussi précise.

" C'est ça, fit le garçon aux cheveux blonds d'une voix moqueuse. Bon, en attendant, file-moi les affaires qui sont dans le placard. "

Plusieurs soupirs fatigués plus tard, la demande fut exécutée et Naruto termina de boucler son sac.

" Les médecins sont au courant que tu sors aujourd'hui ? "

Le jeune ninja secoua négativement la tête.

" Je ne crois pas. De toute façon, depuis que j'ai été admis, il n'y en a aucun qui est venu voir comment j'allais. C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils aient pensé à me donner à manger, alors, tu sais, je me moque bien qu'ils soient au courant ou pas. "

Les deux sortirent de la pièce du même pas traînant.

" Et puis je n'ai pas encore vu Sakura depuis que je suis rentré. Ils ne lui ont peut-être pas donné mon numéro de chambre, à l'accueil. "

« M'étonnerait. Ils lui ont bien donné celui de celle de Sasuke.

A ce nom, Naruto se figea sur place, le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un mort et les yeux plus ouverts que d'habitude.

" Comment tu le sais ? ", demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait un profond étonnement.

« Ben, c'est simple. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai accompagné Ino pour sa visite journalière à Sasuke, mais moi j'avais pas envie de l'entendre se chamailler pendant des heures avec Sakura.

« Et dans quelle chambre il est, l'enfoiré ?

« Dans la 201. Pourquoi, t'as l'intention d'aller le voir ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut de devoir courir sur quelques mètres pour rattraper son ami, mais cela fut amplement suffisant. Toutefois il avait quelques appréhensions sur ce qui allait résulter d'une telle confrontation. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que Sasuke fut encore inconscient car, dans ce cas-là, il lui serait plus facile de prévenir un quelconque accès de violence.

Malgré tout, à sa grande surprise, Naruto ouvrit très calmement la porte de la chambre de son ancien ami et il entra sans crier contrairement à son habitude.

Par contre, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea à sa place.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, toi ?! ", fit une voix indubitablement féminine, très aiguë et en colère.

« Ah, Sakura ? Sal ...

PAF !

Shikamaru observa la scène avec une distance de sécurité convenable, sidéré. Ses yeux suivirent le ninja blond alors que son équipière le poussait avec violence hors de la chambre après l'avoir giflé une fois.

" Sakura ?, murmura Naruto avec une expression de choc et d'incrédulité sur le visage. Que ... qu'est-ce que tu as? "

« Comment est-ce que tu oses venir le voir ?, cria la jeune fille, la figure rouge de colère.

« Mais ... c'était toi que je venais voir ...

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ino se crisper lorsqu'elle entendit sa réponse et il comprit qu'il n'avait fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

" Moi, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, monstre ! "

Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, tous virent Naruto reculer, plus bouleversé par l'insulte qu'il n'aurait normalement dû l'être.

" Ma promesse ... je l'ai tenue ... ", réussit-il à dire d'une façon laissant parfaitement entendre qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le traitait ainsi.

« Tu l'as tenue ?! Ha, laisse-moi rire !, hurla Sakura de plus belle. Tu as voulu le tuer, oui !

Le garçon tituba en arrière en secouant négativement la tête, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Finalement, les amis qu'il avait un jour eu étaient-ils tous destinés à l'abandonner, à le renier ?

Elle le gifla encore une fois.

" Les meurtriers de ton espèce, ça ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'exister ! "

Après ça, elle retourna auprès d'un Sasuke endormi en dépit du vacarme précédent et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

" Quelle galère ... ", commenta Shikamaru en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu m'étonnes, confirma Ino.

----------------------------

Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui et posa son sac au pied de son lit sur lequel il s'assit un instant plus tard, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Il était rentré chez lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ce qui avait attiré bien des regards curieux sur lui; curiosité qui s'était vite transformée en mépris une fois que les gens l'avaient reconnu.

Quand il était petit, déjà, son unique rêve avait été de devenir Hokage, non pas pour protéger les autres mais pour que tous reconnaissent sa force et le laissent enfin tranquille. Par la suite, son rêve avait évolué, il était devenu aspirant-ninja et avait trouvé grâce aux yeux de quelques personnes. Et pour ces personnes-là, il était prêt à tout car ils représentaient la lumière au bout d'un tunnel dont il avait cru ne jamais voir la fin. Pour eux, il avait affronté Orochimaru, terrassé Gaara, ou plutôt Shukaku, pour eux il voulait devenir le plus fort de tous les Hokage, consacrer sa vie à ceux qu'il chérissait.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, son esprit tourmenté parvenait à la conclusion qu'il était responsable, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, de la trahison de Sasuke. Car le jeune Uchiwa ne voulait que devenir plus fort que son frère, à présent. Même si cette pensée le rebutait, Naruto se dit alors que si il n'était pas devenu aussi fort, aussi rapidement, alors Sasuke aurait peut-être considéré qu'il pouvait prendre son temps pour atteindre le niveau qui lui permettrait de se venger.

Après tout, dans l'esprit de tous les aspirants, et ce encore aujourd'hui, Naruto était celui que l'on appelait 'le raté' à l'académie. Être dépassé par un raté pouvait donc être considéré comme le plus grand des échecs et une preuve manifeste de faiblesse. Ensuite, pour se rattraper, il ne restait plus que des méthodes désespérées.

Mais Naruto et Sasuke avaient été rivaux et il avait paru normal au garçon blond que, dans un tel état d'esprit, l'un d'eux prenne parfois une longueur d'avance avant d'être rejoint par l'autre.

Seulement, il n'avait jamais pris en compte le fait que, de part son ascendance, Sasuke puisse se croire bien au-dessus des autres.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, accablé par la tempête de reproches qui faisait rage en lui.

Avec Sakura qui le haïssait maintenant, que pouvait-il faire ? La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait eu le béguin pour elle, malheureusement c'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais retourné et qu'elle ne retournerait sans doute jamais. De ce côté, l'espoir était nul.

D'autres personnes comptaient pour lui car elles lui avaient témoigné du respect et de la sympathie au fur et à mesure qu'elles l'avaient connu. Le professeur Iruka, maître Kakashi, le jeune Konohamaru, l'ermite pervers Jiraya, la vieille Tsunade ... tous ceux-là étaient précieux à ses yeux toutefois, même si il savait que c'était égoïste, les plus précieux avaient été ces équipiers parce qu'ils étaient des personnes auxquelles il pouvait se comparer sur tous les points de vue. Leur âge commun n'était pas étranger à cette importance.

Au cours de cette dernière année, leur présence avait été comme un don du ciel. Ils lui avaient permis de ne plus se soucier des regards froids des autres villageois. Être auprès d'eux avait été une telle source de bonheur ...

Être rejeté par eux était une telle torture.

Il avait vu, avec Gaara, ce qu'être renié pouvait faire de pire. Les gens du village du Désert n'avaient vu que le démon en lui et l'attitude de Gaara s'était peu à peu modelée là-dessus. Ils avaient voulu un démon, il le leur avait donné. Évidemment, maintenant, cela avait changé. Gaara était peu à peu respecté et son comportement vis-à-vis de ceux qui l'entouraient s'était modifié. Il était seulement dommage qu'il ait dû en passer par tant de souffrance et de solitude avant d'obtenir la reconnaissance qui lui était due.

Haku aussi avait vécu une existence relativement similaire. Ses pouvoirs héréditaires avaient entraîné son malheur, il avait été abandonné et dénigré. Puis Zabuza l'avait rencontré et sa vie avait enfin pris un sens. Aucun sacrifice n'avait été inutile pour rester auprès de lui. Il avait dû trahir son village, tuer, fuir inlassablement. Malgré cela, à la fin, les deux compagnons étaient morts sans regret car chacun avait pu suivre la voie qu'il désirait.

En songeant à cela, Naruto se souvint que, par le passé, il avait souvent été tenté de fuir ce village qui ne voulait pas de lui et, à chaque fois, il avait renoncé à l'idée car il avait su que, si il cédait à la pression des autres, alors il ne vaudrait jamais mieux que ces lâches incapables de voir au-delà des apparences.

Pourtant, cette fois, la fuite paraissait plus attrayante que jamais et ce pour une raison bien simple : si il partait, cela encouragerait très certainement Sasuke à rester. Car après avoir quitté le village, tout l'amour que Tsunade portait à Naruto n'empêcherait pas celui-ci d'être classé comme ninja renégat et donc de voir ainsi irrémédiablement son rêve de devenir un jour Hokage brisé.

Naruto était le rival direct de Sasuke.

Par cette déchéance, l'héritier des Uchiwa emporterait une victoire incontestable et définitive sur lui et sa confiance en lui-même serait restaurée.

Le jeune ninja ferma les yeux.

Si il faisait ça, il trahissait tout ce en quoi il avait jamais cru, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami.

'Dans le monde des ninjas, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pires.', lui avait un jour dit Kakashi.

Aujourd'hui, cette phrase pesait plus dans la balance que jamais.

Ses poings se crispèrent devant la difficulté de la décision.

Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, sa fenêtre se brisa et une bouteille fermée par un torchon enflammé s'écrasa sur le plancher de bois de l'appartement.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait qu'il dût sauter hors de son lit tandis qu'une autre bouteille se fracassait sur le mur adjacent. Par réflexe, il concentra son chakra dans les paumes de ses mains et s'accrocha au plafond, évitant ainsi d'atterrir en plein milieu des flammes.

Des rires joyeux et cruels éclatèrent à l'extérieur et des cris parvinrent à ses oreilles.

" Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, ici ! "

« Brûle, démon !!

« Chassons le monstre ensemble !

L'adolescent décida de les ignorer momentanément afin de parer au plus urgent.

Son sac allait bientôt être atteint par le feu. Si il devait sauver quelque chose, son équipement passait en premier. Aussi, se réceptionnant rapidement au sol, il attrapa fermement le bagage et sauta immédiatement ensuite par la fenêtre cassée, ne faisant pas attention au verre qui traversait ses vêtements et lacérait son visage.

Dehors, la foule amassée devant le brasier se tut aussitôt lorsqu'une forme humaine roula au sol en face d'eux. Avec la lueur incertaine que projetait le feu et les traînées de sang qui coulaient de sa tête, Naruto semblait plus que jamais mauvais et démoniaque.

Ses deux yeux bleus balayaient l'ensemble des personnes qui se trouvaient là mais il faisait trop sombre pour que quiconque remarqua les larmes qui en coulaient.

Ceux qui se tenaient sur le devant étaient clairement ivres. Elles avaient l'air de ninjas de moyenne classe. Naruto ne pouvait en reconnaître aucun, mais parmi eux se trouvait le garde qui l'avait 'accueilli' à la porte du village à son retour.

Ainsi, une conspiration d'imbéciles s'était finalement dressée contre lui et avait décidé de passer à l'action.

C'était plus que Naruto ne pouvait en supporter.

Luttant pour ne pas laisser la violence du chakra du démon prendre le pas sur sa raison, il bondit au-dessus de ses ennemis anonymes et disparut dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui des cris de joie éclater.

----------------------------

Une heure plus tard, le feu avait terminé son oeuvre destructrice et seules quelques braises persistaient encore à jeter leur lumière sur l'autel d'un rêve en morceaux.

Il ne restait plus qu'une personne devant les débris calcinés de l'appartement, toutefois celle-ci n'avait absolument pas pris parti à ce funeste événement et regardait tristement le résultat de l'aversion des villageois de Konoha pour celui qui aurait dû être traité en héros.

Le ninja s'affaissa légèrement, abattu par la futilité de tout ce ressentiment.

" Naruto ... où es-tu, maintenant ? ", murmura Kakashi.

A SUIVRE …


	2. Reconnaissance d'une naissance

Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur la fabuleuse œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, à savoir NARUTO. L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans ce chapitre lui appartiennent en totalité.

A partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire se poursuivra alternativement entre deux époques différentes mais qui finiront par se rejoindre au final, bien que cela ne se fera que de nombreux chapitres plus loin ; voilà pourquoi je publie deux chapitres en une seule fois, afin d'habituer les lecteurs.

**MAKO NO KUNI**

Le village caché de la Lumière démoniaque

Reconnaissance d'une naissance

La pluie tombait drue sur Konoha, donnant au village une impression de calme et de paix. Ce dont il avait bien besoin en ce moment, car depuis quatre longues années, les ninjas des Feuilles se préparaient à partir en guerre contre le Son. La tension qui régnait parmi ses habitants avait atteint son paroxysme car les préparatifs nécessaires aux batailles qui allaient suivre venaient de prendre fin il y avait quelques jours.

Afin de discuter des divers détails de l'offensive, prochaine, une réunion du Hokage avec le conseil des clans de Konoha avait lieu à cet instant dans la tour du centre administratif du village.

Un éclair tonna.

Comme à son habitude, Tsunade donna un grand coup de poing sur la table pour signifier l'ouverture de la séance.

" Bien, fit-elle après avoir obtenu le silence. Si vous êtes tous réunis ici, c'est pour parler de notre premier assaut sur Oto no Kuni. Je vous le dis tout net; cet assaut n'aura pas lieu. "

Les visages de la vingtaine de personnes réunies prirent une expression de surprise totale et, tout de suite après s'être remis du choc de la déclaration, la première question et la seule véritablement importante fut posée.

" Pourquoi ? "

« Eh bien, comme vous le savez, j'ai pris la décision, il y a deux semaines, d'envoyer deux équipes des services secrets à l'intérieur des frontières du Son, ceci afin de déterminer leur degré d'alerte. Les rapports que j'ai reçus suite à cette action m'ont laissé plutôt perplexe.

« Que voulez- vous dire ?, demanda le dirigeant du clan Akimichi. Nos équipes auraient-elles rencontrées de trop grandes difficultés ?

« Pas vraiment. En fait, nos équipes n'ont tout simplement pas trouvé le village caché d'Oto.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle tandis que chacun commentait ce renseignement avec son voisin, puis une nouvelle question fut posée.

" Se pourrait-il qu'Orochimaru ait utilisé un genjutsu suffisamment puissant pour dissimuler son village ? "

Le Hokage secoua négativement la tête.

" Non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Nos hommes ont trouvé un village autre que celui du Son, c'est tout. "

« Un autre ?

« Oui, le village caché de Mako no Kuni.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait debout derrière elle, l'autre membre du trio légendaire, l'ermite-ninja Jiraya.

" Jiraya, je crois que tu as de plus amples informations à ce sujet. "

L'homme aux cheveux blancs acquiesça avec sérieux.

" Effectivement. Comme chacun le sait, je voyage beaucoup de pays en pays pour trouver l'inspiration pour mes romans et, au cours de mes pérégrinations, des bruits sur la fondation d'un nouveau village caché me sont parvenus. Je sais notamment que ce village existe maintenant depuis un an et il semblerait qu'il n'ait de lien avec aucun de nos alliés, pour l'instant. Il serait dirigé par deux ninjas d'origines inconnues, le premier et le second Akumakage. "

« Est-ce tout ?

« Non, continua le grand ninja. Il y a trois jours, j'ai entendu une nouvelle rumeur circuler et je souhaite de tout coeur qu'elle soit confirmée; Orochimaru serait mort depuis une année déjà.

Cette fois, le tollé qui s'en suivit fut à la limite du supportable pour toutes les oreilles. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas, en effet, comment un événement aussi important avait pu leur échapper. Nombreux aussi étaient ceux qui croyaient à une ruse de la part de leur ennemi afin de relâcher la vigilance de Konoha et de les attaquer par surprise.

A vrai dire, seuls Tsunade, Jiraya et deux chefs de clan restaient silencieux, attendant que le calme revienne, ce qui prit un bon quart d'heure, après que Tsunade ait menacé de les assommer pour les faire taire.

" Je résume la situation, fit-elle avec une certaine dose de menace dans la voix pour quiconque oserait l'interrompre. L'ennemi que nous projetions d'éliminer en entrant en guerre contre lui paraît ne plus exister et nous nous retrouvons avec ce village de Mako, dont peu de personnes ont entendu parlé, sur les bras. A présent, voici l'ordre des priorités; premièrement, savoir si il s'agit oui ou non d'un piège de la part d'Orochimaru; deuxièmement, si il ne s'agit pas d'un piège, savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'Orochimaru et, troisièmement, comme nous avons affaire à un nouveau village et de nouveaux dirigeants, déterminer leur degré d'hostilité envers Konoha. Cela est-il clair pour chacun ? "

Tous approuvèrent son exposé, se doutant de quel serait le prochain mouvement à faire.

" Parfait, poursuivit Tsunade. J'enverrai une équipe en mission de reconnaissance aussitôt après la fin de la réunion. Maintenant, passons aux affaires courantes du village. "

Un des chef de clan, attaché à la sécurité interne du Pays du Feu en général et de Konoha en particulier, leva la main pour demander la parole.

" Oui, seigneur Uchiwa ? "

« Je souhaiterai commencer par une affaire qui, si elle est de moindre importance, trouble une partie de plus en plus grande de la population de Konoha.

« Allez-y.

Le regard de Sasuke accrocha celui de Jiraya, toujours debout derrière Tsunade, et il le vit déglutir difficilement tout en esquissant discrètement un pas en arrière.

" Il s'agit, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans émotion, du nombre croissant de plaintes pour voyeurisme, émanant toutes de femmes âgées de dix-sept à trente ans, contre un homme utilisant une longue-vue pour se livrer à sa dégradante activité. "

Une veine en forme de croix apparut sur la tempe de Tsunade.

BOM !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'ermite pervers se retrouvait allongé sur le sol, une bosse énorme perçant à travers son abondante chevelure tandis que le Hokage se massait distraitement le poing droit en souriant à personne en particulier.

La réunion prit fin deux heures plus tard sans autre incident notable et ses membres quittèrent la pièce peu à peu. Toutefois, l'un d'eux resta bien après le départ des autres, assis dignement dans son fauteuil et attendant que Tsunade lui accorda son attention.

" Seigneur Hyûga, y aurait-il quelque chose dont vous souhaitiez me faire part ? ", demanda la femme toujours jeune en apparence.

--------------------------------------------------

Il y avait diverses raisons pour expliquer pourquoi les ninjas étaient répartis en équipe de quatre pour les missions. L'une d'elle était la rapidité de déplacement d'un nombre aussi restreint.

Afin que la reconnaissance fut effectuée de manière efficace, le Hokage avait demandé à ce que l'équipe concernée fut composée uniquement de ninjas de niveau supérieur afin de pouvoir obtenir les réponses qu'elle attendait en quinze jours au maximum, comprenant par là cinq jours pour le trajet aller, une journée pour la prise de renseignements, cinq autres jours pour le retour et le reste en cas d'imprévus. Le groupe en question avait mis dix jours pour parvenir au village caché de la Lumière démoniaque et il n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle sur sa route. Toutefois, curieusement, aucun de ses membres ne semblait attacher la moindre importance à ce retard pourtant considérable.

Une seconde raison à la répartition en équipe de quatre était que ce nombre paraissait idéal pour que la sécurité de chaque ninja fut assurée de façon optimale. Tous ceux de niveau supérieur le savaient avec l'expérience.

Une fois que les espions de Konoha furent entrés discrètement dans le village cible, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter au fond d'une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour que le chef assigne son rôle à chacun. Ce qu'il fit en demandant à deux de ses hommes de repérer l'académie des ninjas et de la fouiller tandis que lui et son dernier équipier se chargeaient du bâtiment administratif qui abritait également la demeure des Akumakage, du moins si l'organisation du village caché était semblable à celle de Konoha et des autres puissances ninjas. La séparation du groupe se fit absolument sans aucune discussion.

Enfin, la dernière raison à cette formation précise était la discrétion obtenue lors des déplacements d'un si petit groupe.

Les ombres de la nuit aidant, les deux ninjas purent facilement entrer par une fenêtre située au-dessus d'une porte gardée. Aussitôt, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le coeur de la demeure, le chef sachant apparemment où ils devaient se rendre car il avançait vite et sans hésiter, frôlant silencieusement les murs. Ce fut d'ailleurs sans doute pour cela que, inexplicablement, au détour d'un couloir, il bouscula un petit meuble ornemental avec un vase vide dessus. Son compagnon tenta de rattraper le bibelot, en vain, et l'écho du bris résonna pendant quelques secondes autour d'eux.

Puis les lumières s'allumèrent. L'alerte était donnée.

--------------------------------------------------

La fuite est une solution comme une autre lorsqu'un problème surgit.

Certains sont plus tentés de rester pour résoudre le dit problème seulement, quand il s'agit d'une situation regroupant des éléments tels que des forces adverses supérieures en nombre, la présence sur un territoire étranger potentiellement hostile et une agressivité parfaitement justifiée par une intrusion illégale, l'instinct de survie l'emporte souvent sur la volonté de faire courageusement face à tout ce que le destin pouvait jeter à la figure. Car parfois le destin visait bien et, on avait beau dire, se faire déchiqueter par une pluie de shurikens, ça faisait mal.

Les deux shinobis virèrent en catastrophe à un angle du couloir et, aussitôt après, le mur en face duquel ils se tenaient était criblé d'armes métalliques de toutes sortes ...

BROLOMBROM !!

... certaines comportant même des notes explosives.

Fort heureusement pour eux, leur trajet actuel était à présent sinueux au possible; fort malheureusement pour eux, ils ignoraient où était la sortie.

" On n'a plus le choix, cria le chef sans s'arrêter. D'après moi, on arrive vers les quartiers des Akumakage. Je vais attirer nos poursuivants vers moi pendant que tu iras prendre en otage un des seigneurs. "

Malgré les masques que tous deux portaient, le ninja était certain que son partenaire avait maintenant les yeux exorbités.

" C'est la seule solution et c'est un ordre, continua-t-il. Vas-y ! "

Trois fumigènes roulèrent par terre, rendant la visibilité nulle du sol au plafond sur plusieurs mètres mais ceci n'arrêta pas pour autant la cavalcade.

Au bout d'une minute, la fumée se dissipa tandis que les bruits de course s'éloignaient.

Une silhouette noire tomba du plafond, se réceptionnant dans un silence complet, puis elle repartit à grands pas souples et discrets jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva devant une porte comportant le symbole du village sur ses deux battants, un demi-cercle entouré de cinq traits qui représentait soit un soleil apparaissant à moitié sur l'horizon, soit la patte griffue d'une créature quelconque.

Le shinobi pénétra dans la pièce complètement noire. Des yeux normaux n'auraient rien distingué mais les siens lui disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre avec un lit dont l'occupant ...

SBAM !

... se trouvait dans son dos et venait de l'assommer d'une manchette sur la nuque.

L'homme rattrapa son visiteur nocturne par la taille avant qu'il ne s'écroula par terre, puis deux ninjas se dressèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte et il leur confia le corps.

" En cellule avec un garde devant la porte, ordonna-t-il d'une voix que le masque qu'il portait rendait sourde. Avez-vous rattrapé l'autre ? "

« En fait, il s'est rendu de lui-même, maître.

« Rendu ?

--------------------------------------------------

" Seigneur Hyûga, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ? ", demanda le Hokage sur un ton résolument neutre.

« Non, mentit parfaitement l'homme assis en face de son bureau.

Tsunade saisit un papier parmi la multitude éparpillée devant elle et l'agita distraitement d'une main.

" Ceci, dit-elle sur le même ton, est la composition de l'équipe envoyée à Mako no Kuni, équipe que vous avez personnellement tenue à former avec des ninjas rattachés au clan Hyûga sous le prétexte un tant soit peu fallacieux que certains commençaient à se rouiller. "

« C'est tout à fait exact, approuva le seigneur Hiashi, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi vous semblez penser que la raison que je vous ai donné est une illusion.

Fermant les yeux, Tsunade inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Les traîtrises et divers coups-bas au sein même des clans de Konoha la rendaient toujours malade de dégoût, mais quand ils menaçaient des vies humaines, c'était presque plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

" Soit, laissons de côté cette raison, fit-elle en desserrant à peine suffisamment les dents pour se faire comprendre. Je croyais avoir expressément demandé que tous les membres de l'équipe soient de niveau supérieur. "

« Tout à fait et, selon moi, tous ont le niveau exigé, même si ce n'est pas officiel.

Le visage de la kunoïchi blanchit instantanément et elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait faire que du bien à Konoha en taillant en morceaux si fins que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître le dirigeant actuel de la Sôke.

Hiashi dut d'ailleurs le sentir car il s'empressa de se lever, sans aucune vitesse excessive toutefois, et de prendre congé du Hokage.

" Rassurez-vous, dit-il avant de sortir. Je suis certain qu'il ne sortira que du bien de cette mission. "

Il n'obtint aucune réponse audible en retour et referma doucement la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Compte tenu de l'humeur de Tsunade, il avait tout à fait eu raison de ne pas s'attarder. L'homme eut-il été à portée de main du Hokage, elle l'eut tué sans la moindre hésitation.

( Evidemment, pensa-t-elle en proie à une colère qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant, j'imagine parfaitement quel 'bien' il peut ressortir de ça ... Hiashi, espèce de salaud, je te le ferai payer si il lui arrive quelque chose, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ... )

Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit soudainement et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il existait peut-être un moyen de sauver la situation et, en même temps, de contrarier profondément les plans du seigneur Hyûga.

" Shizune ! ", hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

L'instant d'après, son assistante entrait dans la pièce, une expression d'étonnement gravée sur le visage.

" Oui, madame ? "

« Shizune, est-ce que le seigneur Hyûga est parti ?

La jeune femme confirma d'un signe de tête.

" Oui. Il avait l'air assez satisfait, donc je pense que votre entretien s'est déroulé sans aucun problème. "

« Non.

Bien qu'ayant été aux côtés de Tsunade une grande partie de sa vie, Shizune ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être souvent surprise par la brusquerie de la femme blonde.

" Je ne comprends pas. ", avoua-t-elle, légèrement déboussolée.

« Lis ça, tu comprendras.

La note indiquant les noms des ninjas envoyés à Mako no Kuni changea de main et l'incompréhension succéda rapidement à la curiosité dans l'attitude de Shizune. Ensuite vint la colère.

" Il a fait ça ? ", souffla-t-elle.

« Oui.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Quand les choses prenaient un tour sérieux, les expressions formelles habituellement utilisées entre elle depuis que Tsunade était devenue Hokage s'oubliaient très vite.

" Quelle question ! Je vais lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, tiens ! Et certainement pas parce que les secrets du Byakugan sont en jeu ! "

« Je peux faire quelque chose ?

« Oui. Fais immédiatement appeler Neji Hyûga.

--------------------------------------------------

L'homme au masque blanc cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant l'image affichée sur l'écran. Il observait en ce moment la prisonnière qu'il avait assommée dans sa chambre et regrettait d'avoir ordonné de capturer les espions de Konoha.

Qu'ils s'enfuient eut été pour lui infiniment préférable.

Une tape sur son épaule détourna son attention de la jeune femme assise seule dans sa cellule et il pivota pour faire face à son alter ego, le premier Akumakage. Tout comme lui, le ninja cachait son visage sauf que, pour sa part, il utilisait un long morceau de tissu rouge qui ne laissait visible que ses yeux, habituellement derrière des lunettes noires, et un catogan de cheveux de jais s'arrêtant à la base de son cou.

" Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. ", dirent les deux en même temps.

Puis ils sortirent sans rien ajouter d'autre et, dans un silence qui laissait entrevoir que la situation était plus que sérieuse, ils s'enfermèrent dans un bureau vide. Les deux Akumakage, sans un bruit, se défirent de ce qui masquait leurs visages aux regards indésirables ... et Naruto Uzumaki et Itachi Uchiwa s'assirent confortablement dans des fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre.

" Cette femme va nous poser un problème. ", commença l'héritier du Sharingan.

Son interlocuteur s'avachit encore plus sur lui-même, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et fermant les yeux.

" Peut-être encore plus que tu ne le crois, malheureusement ... ", répondit-il.

« Tu la connais ?

« Oui, soupira Naruto, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dis, mais il se peut que nous ayons signé notre fin en la capturant.

« Tu veux dire, en la capturant 'vivante' ?

Le ninja blond, maintenant en plein dans l'âge adulte, secoua négativement la tête.

" La tuer n'aurait rien changé, il aurait fallu qu'elle s'enfuit. Je ne pense pas que tu le saches mais ... elle est l'héritière principale. "

Itachi fronça les sourcils, surpris par la nouvelle et n'aimant la tournure que prenait cette affaire.

" Cette femme nous pose un énorme problème. Konoha s'est préparé à la guerre avec le Son ... Si ça se trouve, elle n'a été envoyé ici que pour leur donner une raison de lancer l'assaut sur nous. "

« Si c'est le cas, nous pouvons les recevoir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Sôjirô m'a fait savoir que l'homme qui s'est rendu avait un marché à nous proposer.

En y repensant, Naruto serra les poings. Il s'était attendu à avoir, un jour ou l'autre, la visite d'espions de son ancien village, mais de là à imaginer qu'ils lui apporteraient autant d'ennuis ...

" Quel marché ? ", demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, parfaitement conscient des réactions de son ami.

Lequel lui dit tout ce qu'il savait.

Et Itachi à son tour se contracta. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient, et ils n'étaient pas nombreux, savaient qu'il était capable de tuer n'importe qui, sans une once de regret, et il avait d'ailleurs éliminé presque toute sa famille à une époque.

Mais, au moins, il avait fait le travail lui-même, avec ses seuls moyens, sans user de détours. C'était pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas les coups en traître qui, par ailleurs, compliquaient toujours les choses.

" Tu as un plan pour nous sortir de ce piège ? "

Un sourire inquiétant dévoila les dents, ressemblant au fil des années de plus en plus à des crocs, de Naruto.

" J'en ai deux, annonça-t-il avec une pointe de fierté. Le premier nécessite une mobilisation générale et un assaut sur Konoha afin d'aller étriper celui que je crois être responsable de tout ça, donc je préférerais l'éviter. "

( MOI, J'AIME BIEN CE PLAN ... ), fit une voix qui ne pouvait être entendue que par le jeune homme blond, au grand désespoir de ce dernier.

" Ta gueule. ", répondit-il tranquillement.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit, moi, s'offusqua légèrement Itachi.

« C'est au renard que je parlais, fit Naruto avec un geste de la main pour souligner le manque d'importance de la chose. Donc je te disais que j'avais un second plan ... qui va nécessiter une petite mise en scène.

« Laquelle ?

Les deux Akumakage se levèrent en même temps.

" Allons d'abord voir notre infortunée prisonnière. Je t'expliquerai en route. "

--------------------------------------------------

Le ninja observa les deux personnes qui entraient dans la salle de torture où il venait d'être transféré. Pourquoi il était ici demeurait un mystère car ceux qui l'avaient amené n'avaient même pas esquissé un geste pour l'attacher à une des diverses machines autour de lui, qu'il s'efforçait d'ailleurs de ne pas regarder.

La torture n'était pas une perspective agréable, surtout du point de vue de celui qui subit, et tous ces instruments semblaient supplier qu'on les utilise.

Naruto se tint immobile en face de l'homme encore entravé par des chaînes aux poignets et constata son manque d'aise avec satisfaction car, ainsi, il ferait beaucoup moins attention à ceux qui l'entouraient.

" L'offre que vous avez à nous faire m'a été rapportée. ", annonça-t-il sur un ton que son visage masqué faisait paraître encore plus hautain.

Le silence qu'il laissa ensuite s'installer pendant quelques secondes fut encore plus inconfortable qu'avant.

" Vous comprendrez, je pense, qu'avec de tels propos, quelques précautions s'imposent. Sôjirô ! "

L'homme qui se tenait derrière Naruto se mit à côté du prisonnier. Il était un peu plus grand que son supérieur, les cheveux noirs pas très longs sur un visage mince, toujours souriant et n'ayant sans doute pas plus de vingt ans. Deux doigts de sa main droite se posèrent sur l'épaule du prisonnier.

( Rupture ! )

Le sort de déflexion ne sembla pas avoir d'effet, mais Naruto n'avait pas vraiment escompté qu'il en fut autrement.

" Bien, reprit-il. Maintenant que je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque genjutsu, répétez-moi votre marché. "

« Bien sûr, dit le ninja de Konoha, soulagé par l'absence de torture. Je représente le seigneur d'un des clans les plus influents de Konoha qui, si vous acceptez de lui rendre un service, utilisera le pouvoir considérable dont il dispose pour favoriser une alliance entre Mako no Kuni et Konoha.

« Intéressant, répondit prudemment le second Akumakage. Qui est exactement ce seigneur ?

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête négativement.

" Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne dois pas vous donner ce renseignement avant d'avoir votre réponse. "

« Soit, alors quel est le service qu'il demande ?

« C'est ... très simple.

Naruto retint sa respiration. Tout allait se jouer maintenant et il ne devait pas perdre son calme, sous aucun prétexte.

" En même temps que moi, vous avez capturé une femme qui représente une gêne considérable pour mon maître. Son souhait aurait été que cette mission, dangereuse à l'origine, lui soit fatale. "

« Ah, je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous avez exprimé des réserves quand nous avons pensé à interroger cette femme.

« Tout à fait, confirma le ninja qui pensait encore que tout se passait bien. Je dois aussi vous dire que je dois être libéré dans les vingt quatre heures qui vont suivre afin d'aller porter votre réponse à Konoha.

Aucun commentaire ne fut fait au sujet de ce dernier point, simplement parce qu'il n'en était aucun besoin. Les intrus qui avaient pénétré dans le village étaient au nombre de quatre, initialement; deux avaient été capturés, donc il paraissait évident que les deux derniers avaient pour mission de guetter la sortie de leur partenaire ou, dans le cas contraire, de prévenir leur seigneur que le complot avait échoué.

Une seule chose restait à confirmer et Naruto décida de la tenter directement.

" Le seigneur Hyûga doit vraiment vous faire confiance pour vous donner une mission aussi délicate. ", fit-il de manière totalement innocente.

« Oui, c'est exa ...

La tension augmenta d'un cran dans la salle de torture, devenant presque palpable.

" Comment savez-vous que ... ", commença l'homme, de nouveau méfiant.

« Mettons que je le sais, que vous venez de le confirmer et que je refuse ce marché.

Un claquement sec retentit, en même temps qu'un léger nuage de fumée se dispersait, et, soudain, à la place de Sôjirô se tenait une femme jeune, plutôt petite, avec des cheveux noirs bleutés s'arrêtant à hauteur d'épaules à part deux mèches qui tombaient chacune devant une oreille et deux yeux gris sans iris sur un visage affichant clairement une grande déception mêlée de tristesse.

" Hin … Hinata sama... ", bégaya l'homme, épouvanté car personne n'avait prévu une telle situation.

Toutefois, même si il n'en laissa rien paraître, il se ressaisit rapidement. La mission devait réussir à n'importe quel prix.

" Je ne voulais pas y croire, au début, murmura Hinata. Mon propre père ... "

« Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle ...

Il baissa la tête. Ses yeux venaient de repérer une pointe de métal, sans doute utilisée habituellement pour des desseins inavouables mais qui pouvait très bien lui servir ... maintenant !

" ... mais pour le bien du clan, cria-t-il en se jetant sur le côté, vous devez mourir ! "

Projetant l'arme improvisée, qu'il parvint à saisir dans son mouvement, sur la jeune femme, il composa ensuite maladroitement plusieurs signes avec ses mains liées.

( Shuriken multiclonage ! )

Aussitôt que l'arme se multiplia en une dizaine d'exemplaires, une demi-douzaine de clones du Akumakage se mirent sur leur trajet et se métamorphosèrent en plaques de métal.

SHTONTONTONTONK !!

POOF !

BLILING !

Tels furent les bruits qui se succédèrent quand les pointes heurtèrent les plaques qui disparurent immédiatement après avoir fait leur office, faisant tomber les armes au sol.

Le ninja allait lancer un autre sort de ninjutsu, seulement il s'arrêta lorsqu'une violente lumière envahit la salle pour se concentrer sur la paume droite de Naruto.

( Ninpô, technique secrète ... )

Un puissant éclair blanc aveugla les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

( Kôsen kechû, la lance de lumière ! )

" J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort ... ", dit l'homme masqué en contemplant le corps écroulé contre le mur, un trou encore fumant creusé au niveau du coeur.

« Que ... qu'est-ce que c'était ?, demanda Hinata en se frottant les yeux.

Parfois, le Byakugan n'était pas un avantage.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et dix ninjas sur le pied de guerre, portant chacun le bandeau frontal à motif de demi-soleil, débarquèrent, menés par, cette fois-ci, le vrai Sôjirô et le premier Akumakage.

" Je crois qu'on arrive un peu tard ... ", constata simplement Itachi, le visage dissimulé derrière son châle et ses lunettes noires.

--------------------------------------------------

Hinata se frotta doucement les yeux tout en s'asseyant dans son lit. Elle ne pensait pas avoir assez dormi, seulement le rythme des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre ne donnait aucun indice laissant à penser que le bruit allait s'arrêter.

Encore ensommeillée, elle se leva de très mauvaise volonté en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir de si bon matin dans un village étranger où elle ne connaissait personne et avait été, il y avait encore peu de temps, prisonnière.

La simple réalisation de sa situation la remit d'aplomb plus efficacement qu'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

Du coup, le fait que l'on frappa à sa porte lui paraissait plus que suspect, donc il valait mieux prendre des précautions.

( Byakugan ! )

Et la porte ne fut plus un obstacle très longtemps.

Apparemment, c'était une jeune femme à l'air ennuyé qui toquait inlassablement et elle était seule, aussi Hinata se décida-t-elle à entrebâiller la porte, laissant voir sa tête dans l'ouverture.

" Dé ... désolée de vous avoir f-fait attendre, s'excusa-t-elle, mais si vous pouviez pa ... patienter une minute ... le temps de m'habiller. "

Sa visiteuse se passa une main derrière la tête avec un air gêné.

" Oh, oui, bien sûr, dit-elle rapidement. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de vous déranger, seulement le maître Akumakage aurait désiré s'entretenir avec vous. "

« Heu ... j'arrive tout de suite.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hinata, ayant récupéré sa tenue de ninja de moyenne classe, était assise en train de déjeuner avec un des deux seigneurs du village, la kunoïchi venue la chercher restant debout derrière son maître.

" J'espère, Hyûga sama, dit l'homme d'une voix tranquille en lui versant du thé, que vous ne nous tiendrez pas rigueur des événements de cette nuit. "

Ce qui étonna on ne pouvait plus Hinata.

" Je ne veux pas parler de votre arrestation, expliqua-t-il, mais nous aurions peut-être pu éviter la mort de votre équipier. "

« Je ... je vous en prie, répondit l'héritière des Hyûga en rougissant. Vous ... vous m'avez sauvé la vie et, ce que je ne comprends pas, vous me traitez com-me une invitée d'honneur ...

« Ce qui est tout à fait normal vu notre situation. Je vais être franc, nous nous attendions, depuis la mort d'Orochimaru, à avoir la visite d'agents de Konoha. Après tout, nous sommes un nouveau village, qui sait si nous ne représentons pas également une menace pour Konoha ?

« Et est-ce que c'est le cas ?, demanda prudemment la jeune femme.

« Je vais vous répondre non, fit Itachi en prenant sa tasse à deux mains, toutefois vous pourrez vous faire votre propre idée en visitant le village aujourd'hui. Karin, ici présente, vous servira de guide. Vous pourrez voir tout ce que vous voulez, mis à part les domiciles personnels des habitants du village, nos appartements à mon alter ego et moi-même et les locaux des services secrets.

« Bien ... bien entendu ... Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Le ninja se leva souplement, sa longue robe rouge et noire camouflant chacun de ses mouvements.

" Je vous en prie, c'est la moindre des choses que de faciliter votre mission, étant donné que nous faire connaître nous servira également. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois partir. Finissez votre petit-déjeuner tranquillement. "

Il sortit tellement discrètement de la pièce que ce fut comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

Hinata but lentement quelques gorgées de son thé, prenant le temps de réaliser que c'était bien la première fois qu'une de ses missions de renseignement se déroulait de façon aussi chaotique. Néanmoins, maintenant, elle avait un peu plus de certitudes quant au fait de la mener à bien.

Son regard croisa ensuite celui de la dénommée Karin, qui lui sourit pour la mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

" Asseyez-v-vous, si vous le désirez ... ", offrit Hinata en désignant de la main le coussin libre en face d'elle.

« Merci bien, répondit sa guide officielle en s'inclinant légèrement puis en prenant la place proposée.

Reposant délicatement sa tasse, Hinata baissa le regard et commença à entrecroiser nerveusement ses doigts, toujours réservée en face d'inconnus. Pourtant Karin avait l'air sympathique et ouverte. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans d'après son visage; ses cheveux blonds coupés courts étaient bien assortis à ses yeux verts et, pour une kunoïchi, elle semblait un peu trop maigre, ce qui accentuait d'autant plus sa grande taille, tout du moins plus grande que celle de Hinata.

Et comme la première impression d'un membre de la famille Hyûga est souvent la bonne, ce fut elle qui brisa la glace.

" J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas paru trop formel ? ", souffla-t-elle comme si elle craignait que des oreilles indiscrètes ne l'entendirent.

« Votre Akumakage ? Non, rassurez-vous. De toute façon, après avoir vécu tant d'années au ... au sein de mon clan, je n'y aurais pas fait attention, mê ... même si ça avait été le cas.

Karin ouvrit des yeux ronds en se souvenant de l'identité de leur invitée.

" C'est vrai que vous faites partie du clan Hyûga. Sa renommée est très impressionnante, je dois dire. Et je ne pense donc pas me tromper en disant que, malgré votre jeune âge, vous devez être ninja de niveau supérieur. "

Cela avait été dit sans aucune animosité, juste par simple déduction, toutefois Hinata ne put empêcher son visage de s'assombrir en entendant ça.

" Je suis désolée, s'empressa de s'excuser Karin. Je ne voulais rien dire de fâcheux. "

« V-vous n'avez rien fait de tel, ne vous ex ... excusez pas. Et si vous commenciez à m-me faire visiter ?

--------------------------------------------------

Vers onze heures, l'espionne de Konoha jugea en avoir suffisamment vu pour pouvoir affirmer que le village de Mako no Kuni était en de nombreux points semblable à un autre village ninja en temps de paix. De plus, il lui paraissait clair que, dans le cas où c'eut été différent, Konoha disposait de plus du double des shinobis réunis ici, même en considérant ceux actuellement en mission.

Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien à craindre ...

VOUUF !

" Je vais t'avoir, Sôjirô ! "

« Tu peux essayer !!

La poussière retomba peu à peu sur ce qui ressemblait au passage de deux bolides.

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Normalement, le Byakugan, même lorsqu'il n'était pas activé, offrait un champ de vision de trois cents soixante degrés, donc comment, se demandait-elle, avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer que quelqu'un lui fonçait dessus ?

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle se releva péniblement, aidée par Karin qui jurait à voix basse contre l'imbécillité des hommes.

" Que ... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? ", demanda Hinata, encore un peu hagarde.

« J'ai un peu honte de vous le dire, mais vous venez d'assister à une partie de l'entraînement du second maître Akumakage avec Sôjirô.

« Oh, s'étonna Hinata. Ils courent pour s'entraîner ?

« Plus ou moins, répondit sa guide. Pendant une heure et demi chaque matin, ils se livrent à une poursuite à travers le village, celui se trouvant en tête décidant du chemin à suivre, et la ligne d'arrivée se trouve ... eh bien, juste en face de nous, donc je suggère de nous éloigner un peu parce qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à avoir terminé.

Les deux femmes reculèrent de deux mètres et attendirent la fin de la course.

" Pen ... pendant que j'y pense, commença timidement Hinata, je vous ai entendu faire référence aux m-maîtres Akumakage en utilisant toujours le ... leurs titres, mais comment s'appellent-ils vraiment ? "

La kunoïchi blonde gloussa légèrement en entendant la question; elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la manière dont elle présentait les dirigeants du village.

" Veuillez pardonner cet oubli. Le premier Akumakage, que vous avez rencontré ce matin, est maître Washi Geta; le second, maître Daïkon Rasen. Toutefois je ne puis vous donner là que les noms qu'ils nous ont donnés à nous, villageois, après nous avoir débarrassés d'Orochimaru, donc j'ignore si ils se nomment réellement comme ça. "

« M ... mais de quel v ... village sont-ils originaires ?, demanda Hinata avec curiosité.

« Personne ne le sait ... et personne ne s'en inquiète. Nous connaissons le plus important sur eux; ce sont de grands ninjas, honorables, qui nous ont débarrassés du règne désastreux de notre ancien dirigeant et qui veillent sur le village et ses habitants avec attention.

L'héritière des Hyûga ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs devant tant de considération pour les Akumakage. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré pareille ferveur que quand elle entendait les gens de Konoha parler des Hokage passés et présents. Cela l'impressionnait de voir un tel respect envers les dirigeants de l'ancien domaine du tristement célèbre Orochimaru.

" Enfin, vous allez bientôt pouvoir constater par vous-même, dit Karin en la sortant de sa rêverie. Voilà maître Daïkon. "

Le bruit d'un grand freinage désespéré se fit entendre et deux formes émergèrent d'un nuage de poussière. Les deux hommes étaient torses nus toutefois seul Sôjirô, son sourire habituel sur le visage, ruisselait de sueur, quoiqu'on ne pouvait pas dire avec le masque du Akumakage qui laissait uniquement voir son abondante chevelure blonde.

" Raaah ! Demain, je t'aurai ... ", fit Naruto en étirant ses bras.

« C'est ce que tu dis neuf fois sur dix, rétorqua son compagnon. Ah, Karin, tu es là. Hyûga sama, mes respects.

Sôjirô s'inclina devant une Hinata qui ressemblait plus, à cet instant, à une tomate bien mûre qu'à une kunoïchi et dont le regard se fixait alternativement sur chacun des corps des deux hommes.

Karin s'avança alors et enserra le bras droit de Sôjirô, rendant celui-ci encore plus souriant si cela était possible.

" Désolée, Hyûga sama, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil, mais celui-là est à moi. Par contre, personne ne viendra vous disputer notre second Akumakage. "

« Heu ... m-mais ... heu ... non ... dé ... désolée ... je ne ... heu ... vous ... , balbutia la jeune femme aux grands yeux gris, beaucoup plus qu'affolée et dont tout le sang du corps menaçait de monter à la tête.

Le visage du Akumakage se tourna sèchement vers Karin qui, soudain, ne souriait plus.

" Merci beaucoup pour vos précieux conseils, mademoiselle Kurito, fit-il ironiquement. Ils vous vaudront d'ailleurs comme récompense de partager mon entraînement avec Sôjirô toute la semaine prochaine. "

La kunoïchi blonde avala difficilement sa salive en songeant à la semaine de torture que lui réservaient ces deux cinglés.

" Maître Akumakage ... je vous demande d'excuser ... mademoiselle Kurito ... ", protesta faiblement Hinata, encore confuse de son comportement et jouant avec ses doigts.

Toutefois ses paroles eurent l'air d'adoucir un peu Naruto, qui souriait sous son masque en voyant que Hinata avait pris plus d'assurance au fil des années.

" Je vais y réfléchir, grommela-t-il, histoire de ne pas montrer qu'il jetait tout de suite l'éponge. En attendant, Karin, Sôjirô, allez chercher San et préparez-vous tous les trois pour une mission d'une vingtaine de jours. A trois heures, cet après-midi, vous escorterez notre invité pour retourner à Konoha ... si toutefois vos investigations sont terminées. "

« Elles ... elles le sont, merci de ... votre aimable coopération.

L'homme blond inclina silencieusement la tête pour la remercier à son tour tandis que les deux autres s'éloignaient bras dessus-bras dessous.

" Et maintenant, Hyûga sama, que diriez-vous d'aller manger un morceau ? Il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerai vous entretenir. "

« Oui, bi-bien sûr. Seulement, si vous pouviez ..., tenta-t-elle nerveusement, utiliser une manière moins formelle de vous adresser à moi, seigneur Akumakage, s'il vous plait ?

« Ce serait indécent, étant donné votre rang.

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Hinata et son sourire crispé s'évanouit totalement, faisant regretter à Naruto de devoir jouer son rôle de dirigeant attentif aux titres et tout le bazar, ce qui était tellement éloigné de sa vraie personnalité.

" Justement ... Hinata sama ..., reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux, votre clan fait partie des sujets que je désirerais aborder avec vous. "

« Je m'en dou ... doutais un peu, admit la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, justement, et c'est pour ça que, même si ça paraît imp ... imprudent en ma qualité de shinobi étranger, j ... j'apprécierais que vous me conseilliez, étant donné votre implication ...

Les deux commencèrent à marcher, sans presser le pas.

Même si elle ne savait pas si c'était bien raisonnable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance dans le jugement de ce jeune dirigeant pour qui les gens de Mako avaient tellement de respect. Sans trop arriver à déterminer exactement pourquoi, sa façon d'être lui rappelait un ancien très grand ami dont elle avait pleuré le départ pendant longtemps.

" Dans votre situation, je pense que le plus sage serait de faire croire que vous ne savez rien de la machination de votre père ainsi, dans le cas malheureux d'une nouvelle tentative, vous auriez une petite longueur d'avance qui vous donnerait une chance de vous en sortir. De mon côté, je ferai rapatrier le corps de votre équipier à Konoha en spécifiant que sa mort est survenue au cours d'une poursuite. "

« C'est ce que vous feriez, vous ?

« Moi ?, demanda Naruto en se désignant avec un grand geste de la main. Non, si j'étais à votre place, je l'étriperais dès que je le verrais. Mais moi, je ne suis pas sage.

Hinata lui sourit, amusée par son honnêteté.

--------------------------------------------------

A l'heure prévue, aux portes du village de Mako no Kuni, les deux Akumakage regardaient l'équipe de Sôjirô s'éloigner rapidement, faisant cap sur le Pays du Feu.

" Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ? ", demanda Itachi en fixant ses Sharingans sur l'horizon.

« Pas trop mal, finalement. J'ai seulement recommandé une extrême prudence à Sôjirô. Après tout, les deux ninjas qui se sont échappés peuvent très bien avoir un plan de secours.

« Tu es triste de la voir partir, non ?

« A la fois triste et heureux, répondit Naruto en fermant les yeux. Triste qu'elle parte sans savoir qui je suis et heureux d'avoir pu revoir une de mes seuls véritables amis depuis toutes ces années.

« C'était nécessaire, dit le plus âgé des Uchiwa vivants d'une voix égale. Mais un jour ... oui, un jour, je crois que nous retournerons tous les deux à Konoha; ça me paraît inéluctable.

« Le destin ?, ricana Naruto. Ca me rappelle un autre ami, qui était un sacré imbécile au début ...

--------------------------------------------------

A plusieurs jours de route de là, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux beaucoup plus perspicaces que de nombreux autres comme lui éternua un grand coup sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir. Pourtant, pensa-t-il, le temps se maintenait au beau.

A SUIVRE …


	3. Les ninjas, le renard et le client

Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur la fabuleuse œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, à savoir NARUTO. L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans ce chapitre lui appartiennent en totalité.

**MAKO NO KUNI**

Le village caché de la Lumière démoniaque

Les ninjas, le renard et le client

C'était un jour mitigé, un de ces jours où personne ne pouvait savoir qui, du soleil ou de la pluie, allait l'emporter, un jour qui pouvait bien ou mal tourner.

Une vague se brisa contre le mur de la jetée et quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent contre le sol toujours humide.

" Saleté de temps ... ", murmura Naruto sans conviction, l'air maussade.

Pour une fois qu'il se trouvait au bord de la mer, il fallait que le soleil fût absent, toutefois ce n'était là qu'une mauvaise excuse à son humeur. Il s'assit sur la bite d'amarrage qui se trouvait derrière lui et fouilla dans une poche à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Le pendentif que lui avait donné Tsunade brilla un instant dans sa main, qu'il referma ensuite dessus.

Deux ans. Aujourd'hui, cela ferait exactement deux années entières qu'il avait quitté Konoha et n'y avait jamais remis les pieds depuis, ni d'ailleurs dans tout le Pays du Feu.

( Quel joyeux anniversaire ... ), pensa avec tristesse l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds.

Durant tout ce temps, il avait erré dans tous les pays, sans but le premier mois après son départ. Initialement, il avait d'abord pensé, plus ou moins confusément, qu'il allait passer une bonne partie de son temps à s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort.

Dans cette même optique, il avait décidé que visiter d'autres villages ninjas ne pourrait que lui être profitable et, pour ce faire, il s'était rendu à Iwa no Kuni, le Pays des Roches. Son choix aurait pu se fixer sur le village de Suna, là où il connaissait Gaara, seulement ses idées à l'époque n'avaient pas été très claires et Naruto doutait que cela ait réellement changé maintenant.

------------------------------------------

Son entrée dans le village d'Iwa s'était effectuée sans aucun problème. Naruto était passé par la porte principale, devant les ninjas de garde qui n'avaient fait aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. A ce moment, il s'était dit qu'il avait eu une très bonne idée d'ôter son bandeau frontal à motif de feuille, ainsi il pouvait passer pour un voyageur quelconque en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit.

Malheureusement, Naruto aurait dû se souvenir que les voyageurs quelconques n'ont généralement pas d'étui à shurikens accroché à la jambe droite.

Ce fut une de ses premières réflexions lorsqu'il se retrouva crucifié par des chaînes à un mur d'une cellule, ceci afin de l'empêcher de composer des signes pour utiliser une technique ninpô. Plus tard, il découvrit que cette précaution n'était pas tout à fait nécessaire car les sceaux au sol et au plafond avait pour effet de neutraliser tout flux de chakra émanant du prisonnier.

Par ailleurs, tout de suite après, il apprit le pourquoi de telles précautions de la bouche même du maître Tsuchikage, le seigneur du village.

En fait, son nom figurait à présent dans le Bingo Book, dans la rubrique 'criminels de classe S' avec la mention 'tuer à vue'. Il apparaissait clairement à son esprit que les dirigeants de Konoha ne le portaient pas du tout dans leurs coeurs et qu'il venait juste de leur fournir, avec son départ, un prétexte pour se débarrasser définitivement de lui de façon 'propre'. Et le fait qu'un ninja aussi jeune fut considéré comme extrêmement dangereux intriguait le seigneur Tsuchikage, lequel avait décidé d'obtenir une réponse à cette énigme par tous les moyens.

Les trois jours suivants figurèrent parmi les pires jamais vécus par Naruto. N'importe quel autre garçon de son âge aurait succombé après les premières heures de torture mais lui, grâce à son extraordinaire constitution et une volonté plus dure que ce qu'il croyait, avait tenu, au grand plaisir de son bourreau dont le sadisme modifia radicalement les rapports futurs du jeune ninja avec son entourage.

Les séances d'interrogation auraient peut-être fini par avoir raison de lui toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer sa troisième nuit enchaîné dans sa cellule, il reçut une aide totalement inattendue.

------------------------------------------

" Gamin, tes cris de douleur commencent à m'ennuyer. "

Affalé contre un mur qui n'existait que dans son imagination, Naruto souleva la tête et jeta un regard mauvais au renard.

" J'en suis désolé, répliqua-t-il avec autant de mépris qu'il le pouvait. Remarque, le fait de savoir ça m'aidera peut-être à mieux supporter toutes les aiguilles qu'on va m'enfoncer dans le corps demain ? "

Le garçon soupira après avoir dit ça. Si la séance de demain se limitait aux aiguilles, il aurait de la chance.

Son bourreau semblait toujours avoir de nouvelles idées pour appliquer son 'art' et Naruto s'était juré que, si il devait mourir ici, ce serait en tranchant la gorge de ce malade, non pas que cela lui apporterait une satisfaction quelconque, mais qu'un homme de ce genre exista le répugnait au plus haut point.

" Si tu n'apprécies pas ce que tu subis, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éternises ici ?, demanda Kyûbi d'une voix qui n'exprimait, pour une fois, que de la curiosité.

« Tu crois peut-être qu'ils vont me laisser bien gentiment m'en aller ?, cracha Naruto avec colère. Ces saloperies de sceaux m'empêchent d'utiliser mon chakra. Abruti ! "

« De mon point de vue, c'est toi, l'abruti, gronda le renard. Tu es tellement obsédé par l'idée de cacher ta véritable apparence que tu n'as pas pu t'apercevoir que ces sceaux minables ne peuvent brider que le chakra humain !

La surprise fit bondir Naruto sur ses pieds encore douloureux, mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance. Les paroles du démon emprisonné méritaient toute son attention.

" C'est vrai ? ", demanda le ninja, incrédule.

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer, tu le sauras tout de suite.

Puis Naruto se tut pendant plusieurs minutes, observant Kyûbi d'une manière étrangement appuyée.

" Quoi ?! ", grogna celui-ci.

Qu'on le regarda le dérangeait car cela signifiait que la personne qui le faisait n'était pas effrayée par lui, du moins pas suffisamment.

" Kyûbi, rassure-moi, dit Naruto d'une voix sérieuse ... On se hait, tous les deux, non ? "

« Evidemment !

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

Une tête gigantesque se tourna vers lui et deux yeux, où se lisait une hostilité pour tout ce qui ne leur était pas plaisant, se fixèrent aux siens.

" Gamin, il y a une chose que je hais par-dessus tout, en plus de toi et du Quatrième; c'est la stupidité et, pour mon plus grand malheur, tu en es l'incarnation vivante. A certains moments, comme maintenant, je ne peux plus le supporter et je suis donc forcé de faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. "

« Je comprends, commenta Naruto.

« Quel miracle ...

« Peu importe, continua le garçon blond en se contenant pour ne pas répondre à la dernière remarque. Même si tu ne m'aides pas de bonne volonté, je me dois de ... te récompenser, je pense ...

« Pardon ?!, s'étonna Kyûbi tout en se maudissant de se laisser déstabiliser aussi facilement.

« Je vais ... me servir du sort que tu m'as donné, expliqua Naruto avec reluctance en fermant les yeux.

Sans avoir besoin de le regarder, il savait que le renard arborait à présent un sourire féroce, aussi il se prépara à revenir à la réalité.

" J'oubliais, lança-t-il car il savait quelle réaction cela allait provoquer. Je dois te dire que ... ça fait du bien d'avoir sous la main une personne avec laquelle on peut se disputer librement. "

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

" DISPARAIS IMMEDIATEMENT, MISERABLE INSECTE, TU M'ECOEURES !!! AAARGH ! JE TE HAIS !!! "

------------------------------------------

Cette nuit-là, un drame se produisit.

Tout du moins est-ce ainsi que l'on parla de l'événement associé à la fuite du nouveau prisonnier à la section 'torture et interrogatoire' des services secrets du village caché des Roches. Sinon, pour la grande majorité des gens, c'était une mort, voilà tout et, pour une très petite partie, qui savait très bien qui était décédé, un bienfait.

Lorsque Kyûbi avait cédé une partie infime de son pouvoir à Naruto pour empêcher ce dernier de mourir, il en avait également profité pour lui transmettre quelques connaissances supplémentaires dont l'une était une technique de ninjutsu ... démoniaque. Grâce à ce sort particulier, Naruto pouvait désormais retirer l'âme du corps de la personne qu'il touchait et l'emprisonner dans le sien ... avec le renard. Inutile de dire que l'âme en question ne faisait pas long feu, après ça. Toutefois, pour que le sort agisse instantanément, la cible devait être moins puissante que le ninja blond; dans le cas contraire, le transfert d'âme pouvait prendre plusieurs minutes en fonction de l'écart des forces.

Quand le bourreau entra dans la cellule, assez tard le soir, pour vérifier que sa victime était encore vivante, il n'eut pas l'accueil auquel il s'attendait.

A peine eut-il posé sa main sur le cou de Naruto pour prendre son pouls que la chaîne à sa gauche se brisa et, juste après, sa gorge fut lacérée par des griffes aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs.

Mais il ne trépassa pas tout de suite.

Pendant qu'il agonisait au sol en se vidant lentement de son sang, Naruto se libéra entièrement et exécuta quatre signes avec ses mains griffues.

" Ninpô : kitsune shibari, l'emprise du renard. ", murmura-t-il tandis que sa paume droite se couvrait d'un chakra écarlate.

Il l'apposa ensuite sur le corps mourant à terre ... et Kyûbi fut servi.

( GAMIN, SI C'ETAIT POUR ME FAIRE UNE OFFRANDE PAREILLE, TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE T'ABSTENIR. )

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir ... ", dit Naruto à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre d'un éventuel garde dans le couloir.

( MÊME TON ÂME AURAIT EU PLUS DE SAVEUR ... ENFIN BON. JE CROYAIS QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS RESTER ICI ... )

" Oui, oui ... Je cherche quelque chose qu'il m'a pris, répondit le garçon en fouillant le corps. Ah, le voilà ! "

Sans s'attarder, il remit autour de son cou le pendentif qui avait appartenu au premier Hokage.

Rien que pour lui avoir pris un cadeau d'une des rares personnes aux yeux desquelles il comptait, cet homme avait mérité son châtiment.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Naruto fouilla encore le mort et le délesta de toutes ses armes et du peu d'argent qu'il trouva sur lui. C'était ce qui s'appelait récupérer la monnaie de sa pièce ... ou la rendre, il ne savait plus.

Par contre, il savait qu'il devait filer au plus vite si il tenait à la vie, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Entendons par là que ce fut une chance pour Naruto qu'il puisse s'évader de nuit, autrement la moitié du village, qui s'était mise à ses trousses après que l'incendie qu'il ait allumé pour faire diversion se soit propagé, l'aurait peut-être rattrapé si il n'avait eu la faveur de l'obscurité.

Un jour, Hokage le Troisième avait dit 'c'est quand il doit protéger un être cher que le shinobi manifeste sa véritable force'. Ce soir, l'exubérant garçon était parvenu à une conclusion similaire ... en quelque sorte : 'c'est quand il doit échapper à une foule en colère que le shinobi manifeste sa véritable vitesse'.

Lorsque le matin pointa le bout de son nez, Naruto était déjà sorti du Pays des Roches.

------------------------------------------

Après cette mésaventure pour le moins désagréable, dont le souvenir continuait de réveiller l'orphelin du destin en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, le garçon prit la décision qu'il était peut-être parti définitivement de Konoha mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi.

Trois semaines plus tard, ses maigres réserves monétaires tiraient sur leur fin et il entrait dans la capitale du Pays des Vagues.

Dire qu'il était content d'être là serait un bien faible commentaire.

Dès qu'il avait lu le nom donné au grand pont de Tazuna, Naruto avait ressenti au fond de son coeur une chaleur qu'il avait crue perdue à tout jamais. Cela lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était possible que certaines personnes n'abandonnent jamais les quelques mesures d'affection qu'elles éprouvaient pour lui et il se promit alors qu'il ferait tout son possible pour les revoir un jour.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait retrouver Tazuna et sa famille pour ...

" Naruto ! "

L'interpellé eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une silhouette d'enfant le projetait au sol en l'enserrant.

" Naruto, tu es revenu ! "

« Inari, fais un peu attention quand tu cours et ... Naruto ?!

Le ninja ne songea même pas à dissimuler son grand sourire habituel devant le débordement d'affection du petit garçon et il eut toutes les peines du monde à lui faire lâcher prise pour qu'il puisse se relever.

" Bonjour, madame Tsunami. ", dit-il en s'inclinant.

« Naruto, répéta la jeune femme en lui retournant son sourire. Ca, pour une surprise ... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se passa une main derrière la tête d'un air gêné.

" Oh, je passais dans la région et ... je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour venir vous voir. "

« Et tu vas rester un peu, hein, Naruto ?, s'écria Inari qui s'était remis à côté de sa mère.

« Euh ... et bien, je ne sais pas ...

« Oh, allez ! Reste ! Tu pourras habiter chez nous ! Hein, maman, il pourra habiter chez nous ?

La fille de Tazuna acquiesça de la tête.

" Du calme, Inari, fit-elle avant de se tourner vers leur ami. Bien sûr, Naruto, tu peux habiter chez nous pendant quelques temps, si tu veux. "

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger ...

Elle balaya le dernier mot d'un geste de la main, ce qui soulagea beaucoup Naruto car il n'aurait pas su comment demander autrement, puis elle l'invita à les suivre jusqu'à leur domicile.

En chemin, Naruto put constater la métamorphose complète de la ville depuis sa dernière visite. A présent, beaucoup de gens souriaient dans la rue, les étalages des boutiques étaient remplis et toutes les maisons avaient bien meilleure allure. A ce propos, justement, il remarqua un détail curieux sur de nombreux bâtiments, généralement ceux qu'il jugeait comme les mieux réussis; beaucoup portaient des plaques de marbre avec seulement deux mots dessus : 'concepteur : Tazuna'.

" Eh bien, s'étonna-t-il à voix haute, Tazuna à l'air d'avoir bien réussi ... "

« Pardon ?, demanda Tsunami qui n'écoutait pas vraiment.

« Les plaques, sur les immeubles et les maisons neuves ... il y en a beaucoup qui portent le nom de votre père.

« Oui, répondit Inari à la place de sa mère. Pépé est devenu quelqu'un de très important après avoir terminé son pont. C'est un des plus grands entrepreneurs du Pays des Vagues et il dirige aussi une entreprise de transports maritimes.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant tout cela. Alors comme ça un pont, un simple pont, avait pu autant changer la vie de quasiment tous les habitants de ce pays ? Voilà qui impressionnait grandement le ninja et lui redonnait un peu d'espoir malgré sa situation.

" Je suis sûre que mon père sera très content de te revoir, Naruto "

« Moi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire un peu triste pendant une seconde. Ca fait du bien d'être de retour ici ...

------------------------------------------

" Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? ", demanda Tazuna.

« Hum ... non ...

C'était la partie que Naruto redoutait le plus, car il se pouvait très bien que des ninjas de Konoha furent déjà passés ici à sa recherche, même si il se doutait que la probabilité d'un tel acte était presque nulle. Si il avait pu sortir du Pays du Feu sans encombre, les chances que des chasseurs de déserteurs se soient déplacés jusqu'ici pour lui étaient maigres. Après tout, pour eux, l'essentiel était qu'il fut parti de leur village; ce qu'il devenait après importait peu.

" Non, continua Naruto. C'était un voyage que je devais faire seul ... je suis, en quelque sorte, parti à la recherche de moi-même ... sur la Voie du ninja. "

L'ancien charpentier, assis en face de lui, resta silencieux. Il n'était pas habitué à un Naruto aussi sérieux.

" Tu as grandi ... ", dit-il finalement.

« Ca se peut, répondit le garçon en affichant à nouveau son grand sourire. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Le pays est vraiment différent depuis la dernière fois.

A ces mots, Tazuna s'anima un peu plus et l'humeur redevint plus légère.

" Oui, hein ? Ce pont a vraiment changé beaucoup de choses. Il y a de nombreuses personnes à avoir retrouvé le moral, je peux dire maintenant qu'ils sont beaucoup plus heureux ... En un an à peine, c'est une véritable renaissance. "

« Et vous-même êtes devenu quelqu'un d'influent, d'après ce que j'ai vu.

« Bien malgré moi. Je présume que les gens avaient besoin de devoir la fin des ennuis à quelqu'un. Depuis, les affaires marchent très bien.

La joie sur le visage de Naruto s'estompa légèrement et un voile chargé de toutes les émotions qu'il voulait cacher assombrit son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas au vieillard massif.

" Naruto ... je ne te sens pas toi-même, en ce moment. Tu as des problèmes ? "

« De petits ennuis ... rien de très grave, temporisa le ninja. D'ailleurs, Tazuna, j'aimerai vous demander un service, même si ça me répugne un peu de le faire.

« Bien sûr, n'hésite pas. Si c'est dans mes cordes, je t'aiderai.

« Je ne sais pas si ça l'est, justement, avertit Naruto. Mais comme je ne vois personne d'autre à qui demander ... Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas, dans vos connaissances, quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'employer un ninja ?

Le visage de Tazuna s'éclaira, comme rassuré par ce que Naruto venait de demander.

" Tu as de la chance. Il y a deux jours, le gouverneur de la province m'a contacté pour me demander où il était préférable d'engager des ninjas, parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que, sans toi et ton groupe, je n'aurais jamais pu finir le pont. "

« Du moment que c'est un travail de ninja, je peux le faire, affirma l'adolescent.

« Pour le peu que j'en sais, il s'agit de l'arrestation d'une bande de pillards qui attaquent nos convois. Je contacterai le gouverneur ce soir pour lui demander de t'avoir le boulot.

« Vous avez ma reconnaissance, monsieur Tazuna, remercia Naruto en se levant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai aller me recueillir sur les tombes de deux anciennes connaissances avant le dîner.

« Je comprends. Mais ne t'étonnes pas de ne pas trouver la tombe du ninja à la grande épée. Des chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri sont venus récupérer son corps et son arme.

« Et Haku ? Ils l'ont ramené aussi ?

Tazuna secoua négativement la tête.

" Ils l'ont laissé ici. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me suis occupé de lui donner une sépulture décente. "

« Je vous suis encore plus redevable, alors. Merci beaucoup.

Le vieillard lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien du tout, puis il ferma les yeux quand son invité sortit.

Comme le garçon avait changé. Tout comme le pays, une année avait suffit pour que Naruto devienne complètement différent, mais pas dans le sens qu'aurait souhaité Tazuna. Le charpentier connaissait la peine et la douleur, or le masque souriant du garçon en laissait transparaître beaucoup trop à son goût. Il se dit alors qu'il avait dû passer par de terribles épreuves pour en arriver là et que seul son courage lui permettait de tenir.

------------------------------------------

Deux yeux bleus observèrent les nuages gris au-dessus d'eux tandis que les souvenirs défilaient sous son crâne.

Il s'était recueilli sur la tombe de Haku le jeune ninja du Brouillard qui lui avait été tellement semblable et il lui avait fait la promesse de les réunir à nouveau, Zabuza et lui, un jour.

A partir de là avait commencé sa carrière de ninja errant. Sa première mission avait été un succès total et il avait facilement mis tous les bandits hors d'état de nuire. Outre la récompense substantielle ainsi obtenue, cela lui avait permis de prendre des contacts pour d'autres missions.

Il effectuait en moyenne deux missions par mois, ce qui lui permettait de consacrer une grande partie de son temps à l'entraînement même si, de ce côté-là, tout ne se passait pas comme il le souhaitait. Son impression était clairement que, sans maître, il ne progressait pas très vite.

Les choses étaient telles qu'il lui semblait que seule l'expérience apporté par son travail de ninja lui permettait de se maintenir à un niveau pas trop bas. Quant au nombre de techniques qu'il connaissait, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Une ombre s'arrêta à ses pieds, confirmant la présence qu'il avait sentie approcher.

" Tu peux venir, p'tit gars, dit un marin entre deux âges, le patron va te recevoir. "

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers le bâtiment le plus proche. Son nouvel employeur était un ami de Tazuna, aussi l'avait-il mis en priorité sur la liste des demandes qu'il recevait, toutefois il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi l'affaire consistait.

Son guide le fit entrer dans un bureau peu éclairé au fond duquel se trouvait un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs, amaigri, mais dont le regard en disait long sur sa force de caractère.

Et sur sa peur.

" Je m'appelle Minato, Kazuo Minato, dit-il en se levant pour accueillir Naruto. Vous devez être le ninja recommandé par Tazuna. "

« Oui. Mon nom est Naruto.

Les deux s'assirent en même temps.

" Je vous trouve bien jeune, pour un ninja. ", commença Minato.

« Et moi, je vous trouve bien apeuré, pour un homme de votre trempe.

L'homme d'affaire sembla se détendre.

" L'âge ne veut rien dire, je le sais bien, fit-il pour s'excuser. Le fait que vous ayez analysé mon état et mon caractère en moins d'une minute montre que vous êtes expérimenté. "

« Merci, mais cessons les flatteries. J'aimerai savoir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

« Evidemment, répondit Minato, mais avant d'en venir là, je voudrai vous exposer ma situation depuis le début. Voilà, il y a huit ans, je possédais une société de pêche en haute mer sur la côte du Pays des Roches et j'ai attiré bien malgré moi l'attention d'un homme puissant et riche qui voulait utiliser mes installations pour faire du transport maritime. L'offre était tentante, mais j'ai refusé car je connaissais la réputation de cet homme.

Naruto fit une petite extrapolation sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne connaissait pas la suite toutefois il pouvait deviner la nature du travail; l'homme avait besoin de protection.

" Quelques jours plus tard, poursuivit-il, il est venu me voir en personne et m'a clairement menacé de représailles si je ne coopérais pas. J'ai continué à refuser, ce qui a valu à mon entreprise d'être réduite en cendres après un incendie d'origine criminelle et m'a obligé à m'installer ici. Toutefois, je m'étais juré, si j'en avais un jour l'opportunité, de faire payer les responsables. "

« Et on vient de vous la donner, cette opportunité ?

« Exactement. Il y a une semaine, le département de la Justice du Pays des Roches a pris contact avec moi pour venir me demander de témoigner contre celui qui pris la succession de l'homme qui m'a fait du tort.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper, mais quoi ?

" Pourquoi ?; demanda l'adolescent. Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas témoigner directement contre le responsable à l'origine de tout ça. "

« Parce que cet homme est mort, mais son organisation criminelle a été reprise par son second. Or, ce second était présent lorsque son ancien supérieur est venu m'intimider ...

« ... donc vous voulez que je vous escorte jusqu'au Pays des Roches pour aller témoigner en toute sécurité. Bon, alors je veux juste un dernier renseignement; comment s'appelait le patron qui est mort ?

« Gatô.

S'étant attendu à cette réponse, Naruto soupira puis il retira son blouson, en enleva les manches et le remit à l'envers, obtenant ainsi une veste typique de ninja de couleur orange. Sa main ressortit ensuite deux étuis des manches séparées et il les fixa à sa cuisse droite tout en coinçant les deux bouts restants du vêtement entre son dos et sa nouvelle veste.

" Je vois, dit Naruto en vérifiant que ses mouvements n'étaient pas gênés. Peu importe la durée du contrat, mon tarif est de vingt mille ryos, avec une avance de cinq mille tout de suite, le gîte et le couvert étant à vos frais. "

« Excusez-moi, s'étonna Kazuo, mais j'avais prévu de vous payer cinquante mille ryos. Vous ne préférez pas ?

« Vous êtes honnête, c'est bien, le complimenta le ninja, mais je maintiens mon tarif. Un ninja connaît sa valeur et le désir d'argent a mené plus d'un shinobi à sa perte.

L'homme sortit une liasse de son bureau et la tendit à son nouveau garde du corps, le regardant avec un respect perceptible.

" Voilà vos cinq mille ryos. Maintenant, je vais passer à la description de l'itinéraire, avec la date de départ, à moins que vous ne vouliez tout organiser vous même ? "

« Non, affirma Naruto. Vous avez certainement choisi le chemin qui vous a paru le plus sûr; en changer ne ferait qu'accroître votre peur et un client qui panique est la dernière chose dont je veux avoir à m'occuper. Et tant que j'y pense, faites donc entrer votre deuxième garde du corps.

Cette fois, Kazuo en resta complètement interdit. Il avait en face de lui un adolescent, à peine un jeune homme, qui, non content de le percer à jour en un seul coup d'oeil, était plus honnête et rigoureux que la plupart des hommes de son âge. Et encore, il ne l'avait pas vu en action.

" Comment avez-vous su que ... ? "

« Votre homme se trouve dans la pièce derrière et j'ai senti une aura peu commune dès que je suis entré ici. La seule chose que je veux savoir à son sujet, c'est comment vous l'avez recruté.

« Par un ami en qui j'ai toute confiance.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut tout ce qu'il attendait pour demander à son autre invité de se montrer.

Un très jeune homme s'avança alors dans la pièce, à peine plus âgé que Naruto. Il avait des cheveux noirs pas très longs posé sur un visage fin avec deux yeux gris-noirs, vêtu d'un pantalon ample et d'une veste de kimono, tous les deux dans des tons bleus différents, avec une chemise blanche en dessous et marchant dans des sandales légères. La poignée d'un sabre dépassait de derrière son épaule droite tandis que l'extrémité du fourreau était visible vers sa hanche gauche.

( Ce n'est pas un ninjato, pensa Naruto en l'observant. Plutôt un katana. Inhabituel mais pas rare ... )

Mais ce n'était pas là le détail qui marquait le plus chez le nouveau venu.

Non, ce que les gens voyaient tout de suite, sur lui, c'était le sourire, un sourire joyeux, constant, dont on sentait qu'il le garderait même lors de sa mort.

Les ninjas, tous les deux debout et tous les deux souriant, se firent face.

" Naruto. ", se présenta le garçon blond en s'inclinant.

« Sôjirô, répondit l'autre shinobi.

------------------------------------------

Le voyage vers Iwa no Kuni commença le lendemain matin, toutefois il ne se déroula pas selon les prévisions de Naruto.

Le jeune ninja s'était attendu à ce qu'ils subissent une attaque dès la première journée, comme ce qu'il avait vécu lorsque l'équipe sept avait escorté Tazuna à Nami no Kuni, et, au bout de trois jours de marche tranquille sur une route peu fréquentée, il commençait à se demander si son client n'était pas en train de gaspiller son argent.

Aussi il passa le plus clair de son temps à discuter avec Sôjirô.

L'adolescent à l'éternel sourire lui révéla qu'il était âgé de dix sept ans et qu'il n'était originaire d'aucun village ninja. Cela avait surpris pour le moins Naruto et il n'avait pas fini d'être étonné.

Sôjirô venait d'un village du Pays des Nuages situé au bord d'une route importante et son père, forgeron, vendait entre autre diverses armes ninjas, ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient des shinobis en mission comme clients. D'ailleurs, un jour, un de ceux-là avait laissé la sabre que Sôjirô utilisait à présent en échange d'un nouveau, car la lame comportait un léger défaut. Le futur ninja avait cinq ans, à cette époque, et son père lui avait donné le katana car il voyait bien qu'il lui plaisait.

A partir de ce moment, le garçon profita des passages fréquents des shinobis dans sa ville pour apprendre les bases du ninjutsu et du taïjutsu pour, quatre ans plus tard, après la mort de son père, partir sur les routes et entamer sa vie de ninja.

" A partir de l'instant où j'ai eu ce sabre, raconta Sôjirô, j'ai décidé de m'exercer afin d'en être digne. Peu à peu, j'en suis venu à créer mon propre style, le Shutensatsu, et je continue de voyager pour le compléter. "

« Compléter un 'art divin' ?, demanda Naruto pour plaisanter. C'est vraiment possible ?

« Oui. Mon style est encore incomplet, mais je sais déjà ce qu'il me faudrait pour y remédier. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne peux pas créer les techniques nécessaires pour ça, j'ai trop peu d'expérience, alors je les cherche.

« J'aime bien ce nindo, avoua le garçon blond. Mais est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

« Oui.

« Ton sourire, ce qui te fait sourire ... est-ce que c'est une caractéristique de ton style ?

« Pas du tout. En fait, à trois ans, ma mère et moi avons été pris dans une avalanche de rochers. Ma mère n'en a pas réchappé et, de mon côté, j'avais une blessure sérieuse à la tête. Depuis ce jour, la seule émotion que je peux ressentir est la joie.

Un peu pris au dépourvu par la nouvelle qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas si il devait plaindre ou non son compagnon à cause de ses émotions restreintes. Après tout, de cette manière, sa vie se déroulait sans aucun regret; toutefois la pensée lui vint que la joie qu'il ressentait ne devait pas être aussi grande que celle éprouvée à certains moments par d'autres personnes, car il n'avait rien pour la comparer avec.

Puis les deux s'arrêtèrent, obligeant Kazuo, qui marchait en retrait, à en faire de même.

" Trois. ", dit Sôjirô.

« Quatre, corrigea l'autre ninja.

Plusieurs traits métalliques fusèrent vers eux et, un kunaï dans chaque main, le garçon blond les fit tous dévier.

Soudain, trois silhouettes sombres bondirent des buissons et atterrirent en souplesse derrière le groupe.

" Tiens, tu avais raison, admit Sôjirô en posant sa main droite sur la poignée de son sabre. Quatre. "

Le dernier assaillant émergea du sol à quelques mètres devant eux, bouclant ains la manoeuvre de prise en tenaille. La situation n'était pas des plus simples avec trois moyennes classes et un ninja de niveau supérieur contre deux ninjas de niveau ... indéfini.

" Les enfants, commença le ninja supérieur d'une voix aimable, si vous voulez rester en vie, je vous cons ... Oh ! "

( Aïe, pensa Naruto. Ils sont du village caché des Roches et il est de niveau supérieur, donc il doit bien connaître le Bingo Book ... Bah, tant pis ! )

" Tu es ... ", poursuivit leur assaillant en désignant le garçon à la veste orange.

« Permettez-moi au moins de me présenter moi-même, l'interrompit ce dernier.

Adoptant immédiatement une pose digne de maître Gaï ou de l'ermite Jiraya, avec une main formant le V de la victoire, Naruto prit une grande inspiration.

" Eh oui, déclama-t-il joyeusement, vous avez devant vous le plus jeune criminel de classe S jamais référencé dans le Bingo Book, le seul enfant à avoir mis en danger la sûreté de l'état de Konoha, mondialement connu dans tous les villages ninjas, incendiaire de la moitié d'Iwa, voleur des rouleaux de techniques de Kumo, espion des secrets des sept épéistes de Kiri, considéré comme un assassin sanguinaire à Kusa ! L'élève du célèbre ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake, et disciple du légendaire ermite Jiraya ... Naruto Uzumaki !! "

Ses canines brillèrent un instant tandis qu'il les exposait avec son plus grand sourire.

Le vent souffla faiblement autour d'eux.

S'ensuivirent un grand silence et diverses pensées.

( C'est quoi, ce débile ?! )

( Il me fait peur ! )

( Tazuna ne m'a jamais parlé de ça, l'inconscient !! )

( Criminel de classe S ou bouffon première classe ? )

( Pas de doute, je les ai impressionnés ... )

( Je voulais seulement lui demander : 'Tu es un ninja de Konoha ?' ... )

( C'est agréable, ce petit vent doux ... )

" Tu as volé des rouleaux à Kumo ? ", demanda le niveau supérieur avec incrédulité.

« C'est leur version. Moi, la seule chose que j'ai faite, c'est d'oublier de rendre ceux que j'avais empruntés à leur bibliothèque.

« Les épéistes de Kiri t'ont vraiment surpris en train de les espionner ?

« En fait, je me suis perdu, avec leur maudit brouillard. Comment je pouvais savoir que les épéistes avaient un terrain d'entraînement secret ?

« Mais tu as bien incendié Iwa.

« Une diversion pour m'évader qui a mal tourné. J'ai allumé une corbeille pleine de papiers explosifs.

« Et les assassinats de Kusa ... ?

« Je voulais faire du feu pour la nuit, alors j'ai coupé des branches à plusieurs arbres sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une culture expérimentale de végétaux à conscience. A mon avis, d'ailleurs, c'était loupé, sinon ils auraient crié.

Tous, sauf Sôjirô, le regardèrent, désabusés.

" Mais tout le reste est authentique ! ", assura Naruto comme pour se défendre.

------------------------------------------

Le coup de pied s'approcha rapidement de son ventre, menaçant de l'envoyer voler à plusieurs mètres. Il se contorsionna maladroitement pour l'éviter et en profita pour saisir la jambe de son adversaire.

Pendant une demi-seconde, la situation sembla bloquée, puis Naruto, par une très forte poussée, fit dégager le ninja supérieur dans les airs. A son tour, il sauta pour se placer au-dessus de lui, décocha un shuriken et lança un sort d'une seule main, fruit d'un long et pénible entraînement.

( Shuriken, multiclonage ! )

Une vingtaine d'étoiles volèrent vers leur cible qui parvint à esquiver de justesse et, une fois revenue au sol, s'enfonça immédiatement sous terre.

Le garçon jura.

Si l'autre utilisait 'la décapitation fatale', il risquait de se retrouver en mauvaise posture car il ne connaissait aucune technique Doton. Le muticlonage était une option, seulement plonger une personne sous terre ne devait pas être tellement plus difficile que d'en plonger quinze.

Ses réflexions en étaient à ce stade lorsqu'il s'aperçut que plusieurs morceaux de métal flottaient autour de lui.

( Oh, merde ... ), pensa-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se les protéger d'un bras tout en mettant l'autre de son mieux autour de son cou, rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Son réflexe de dernière minute eut du bon car il sentit tout de suite après des dizaines de lames lacérer chaque parcelle de son corps.

Naruto tomba au sol dans une mare de son propre sang.

" Kinton : musûkizu, les innombrables lames. ", dit le ninja ennemi en émergeant de sa cachette souterraine.

« Redoutable technique ..., répondit le garçon en se relevant avec peine.

Puis il vit son paquetage en lambeaux, ainsi que son contenu qui était même dans un pire état.

Secouant lentement la tête, Naruto sentit la colère le gagner.

" Alors là, t'aurais pas dû faire ça ... "

« Faire quoi ?, s'étonna le shinobi qui ne comprenait pas le changement d'humeur tardif de l'adolescent.

« Mettre en pièces mes provisions !, explosa Naruto. Est-ce que tu as une idée de la difficulté pour trouver du ramen goût noix-fromage ?! Tu vas payer !

Le niveau supérieur tira une tête d'un kilomètre de long en voyant la petite crise de son adversaire, se demandant si il était actuellement sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu hallucinant.

Soudain, une incroyable tension émana de Naruto.

" Qu'est-ce que ... "

Le ninja des Roches observa le visage juvénile en face de lui devenir de plus en plus ... inquiétant. Les traits sur chaque joue s'assombrirent alors que ses pupilles devenaient deux traits verticaux. Et toutes ses blessures cicatrisaient à une vitesse affolante.

Le garçon ouvrit précautionneusement sa main droite et la sphère bien connue du Rasengan se forma en quelques secondes au-dessus de sa paume.

Avec une vigueur nouvelle et une vitesse surprenante, Naruto se jeta en avant.

Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver, l'homme fut pris de court et ne put se défendre à temps. Il termina sa course une centaine de mètres plus loin, gravement blessé et inconscient.

( Fallait pas toucher à mes nouilles ! )

Ayant terminé son combat, le ninja revint vers Kazuo Minato, qu'il avait laissé sous la protection de trois de ses clones pendant que Sôjirô s'occupait du reste de ses adversaires.

Justement, en constatant que leur chef venait d'être mis hors d'état de nuire, les trois hommes arrêtèrent leurs assauts et se regroupèrent. Deux d'entre eux se mirent à courir vers le blessé tandis que le dernier entamait une série de signes incantatoires.

( Doton : inoshishi hageshii kôgeki, le rocher fou. )

Son poing droit heurta violemment le sol puis une secousse disproportionnée en comparaison en résulta. Un énorme rocher d'au moins quatre mètres de diamètre émergea et se déplaça vers le ninja au sabre.

Celui-ci, toujours souriant, enfonça la lame de son arme dans la terre desséchée jusqu'à la garde et lança une de ses propres techniques.

( Kinton : kane kakudaï, l'agrandissement métallique. )

Ce qu'il ressortit en tirant sur la poignée d'une seule main était une épée environ deux fois plus grande que lui et particulièrement acérée.

Sôjirô effectua deux coupes, l'une verticale et l'autre horizontale, scindant la masse minérale qui chargeait en quatre plus petites qui le manquèrent largement avant de s'arrêter.

Les jeux étaient faits.

------------------------------------------

" Trois bols de nouilles, grand-père, s'il vous plait. "

« Vous ne manquez pas d'appétit, vous, au moins ! Tenez, si vous m'en prenez quatre, je vous offre le cinquième.

Quand une telle offre était faite à Naruto, son délai de réflexion pour donner sa réponse avoisinait le zéro.

" Ca marche, chef ! Les deux premiers au sarrasin et les trois suivants au porc, s'il vous plait ! "

Le tenancier du petit restaurant lui servit immédiatement la première portion et le ninja blond se mit à l'engloutir à une vitesse impressionnante, à un tel point que le regard de plusieurs passants s'en trouva irrésistiblement dévié vers le stand car ils savaient inconsciemment qu'ils assistaient là à un spectacle unique.

"Eh bien, vous deviez mourir de faim, plaisanta le vieux en lui donnant l'avant-dernière portion. Ca fait combien de jours que vous n'aviez pas mangé ? "

« Ca doit faire moins de cinq heures, répondit son client entre deux bouchées. Seulement je n'appelle pas un vrai repas quelques sachets de ramen préparés à la va-vite sur une route de campagne.

« Oh, vous êtes en voyage, alors ?

« Plus ou moins, éluda Naruto.

Lui et ses deux compagnons étaient arrivés en ville il y avait un peu moins de deux heures. Sôjirô et Kazuo étaient en ce moment à l'hôtel pendant que Naruto, fidèle à une vieille habitude prise au cours de son errance, visitait les échoppes de nouilles.

En milieu d'après-midi, il irait relayer le ninja au sabre. A son avis, il était inutile d'être deux pour surveiller leur homme, en pleine ville, car la présence de nombreux témoins rendait toute tentative d'assassinat extrêmement difficile. Sans compter qu'il avait pris la précaution de truffer leurs chambres de pièges variés allant du seau d'acide sur la tête à l'éboulement du plafond.

Et demain allait commencer le procès.

" Y a de l'agitation en ville, en ce moment. En fin, c'est normal, avec ce sacré jugement qui va avoir lieu. "

L'adolescent sursauta, interrompu dans ses pensées. Puis les paroles du tenancier prirent enfin tout leur sens lorsqu'elles parvinrent à son cerveau. Il fronça les sourcils, espérant que ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne signifiait pas ce qu'il croyait.

" Que voulez-vous dire par 'ce sacré jugement' ? ", interrogea-t-il sur un ton tout de suite plus sérieux.

L'homme lui décocha un regard étonné qui ne dura toutefois pas très longtemps, sans doute parce qu'il avait oublié que son client était étranger.

" En fait, expliqua-t-il, il s'agit du procès d'un industriel accusé de grand banditisme. Il habite un château en banlieue de la ville duquel il ne sort jamais. "

« Zassô habite près d'ici ?, demanda Naruto, incrédule et trop stupéfait par la nouvelle pour ne pas réagir.

« Oui, parfaitement, lui répondit le vieux. D'ailleurs, demain, il doit se rendre au tribunal pour la première audience ... Eh ! Où allez-vous ?! Vous n'avez pas fini votre repas !

Le patron s'égosilla pendant encore quelques secondes; en pure perte, car la silhouette du ninja avait déjà disparue dans la foule des passants anonymes.

------------------------------------------

Kazuo Minato n'était absolument pas le genre d'homme à paniquer facilement.

Hélas pour lui, il avait engagé, pour le protéger, Naruto Uzumaki qui était parfaitement le genre de personne capable de faire paniquer les autres très facilement.

" Comment ça, je suis maintenant plus en danger que jamais ? ", demanda le patron du ninja d'une voix où perçait une pointe de peur.

« Eh bien ... saviez-vous que Zassô habite cette ville, monsieur ?

L'homme se figea en fixant deux yeux d'un bleu presque insoutenable. Apparemment, l'adolescent n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Ce qu'il aurait cent fois préféré.

" Ce ... ce qui veut dire ... ", articula-t-il difficilement.

« Que vous venez effectivement de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, compléta Naruto sans sourire. Comme, d'ailleurs, tous les témoins à charge de ce procès, je pense.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, avoua Sôjirô qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation mais ne voyait pas encore très bien de quoi il retournait exactement.

S'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil, le ninja blond leva les yeux au plafond, l'air extrêmement fatigué.

" C'est simple, expliqua-t-il sur un ton las. Le fait que Zassô réside ici ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, c'est que son pouvoir doit être plus important dans cette ville que n'importe où ailleurs. Autrement dit, nous sommes plus que jamais à sa merci. "

« Alors, tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un piège ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Ce procès est une excellente opportunité pour lui de connaître ceux qui représentent une menace pour lui. Et vous en faites malheureusement partie, monsieur Minato.

Les deux gardes du corps observèrent le visage de leur employeur virer d'un blanc éclatant à une teinte verte peu appétissante. Son regard passa successivement de l'un à l'autre des adolescents qui étaient censés assurés sa protection pendant son séjour au Pays des Roches. Soudainement, il sembla réaliser à quel point ils étaient jeunes et se dit qu'il était trop stupide de mourir à leur âge.

" Ecoutez, jeunes gens ..., tenta Kazuo en s'efforçant de paraître plus ferme qu'il ne l'était en ce moment. Je crois que tout ça commence à devenir un peu trop dangereux, donc je pense que vous devriez vous arrêter là ... "

Les deux restèrent muets, se contentant de dévisager leur patron avec un air d'incompréhension polie.

" Je vous payerai ce que je vous dois, ne vous en faites pas, continua ce dernier. Mais je pense que vous devriez quitter la ville le plus tôt possible. Pour ma part, je vais rester pour témoigner et je pense qu'Iwa no Kuni pourvoira à ma sécurité ... "

Son débit de paroles décrut devant l'intensité des regards qu'il recevait de la part des deux ninjas.

" Monsieur Minato, savez-vous pourquoi j'ai épargné le groupe de ninjas qui nous a attaqués sur le chemin, même si cela m'oblige maintenant à me métamorphoser pour sortir ? ", demanda brusquement Naruto.

« Non, répondit son interlocuteur, étonné par ce changement de sujet.

« Parce que, lorsque j'ai vaincu leur chef, en le blessant gravement, les autres ne se sont pas enfuis en l'abandonnant, malgré une situation complètement à leur désavantage.

« Je ne comprends pas ...

« Un ninja n'abandonne pas quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide, traduisit Sôjirô avec un grand sourire. Pour ma part, vous m'avez engagé pour vous protéger et j'assumerai cette fonction jusqu'à ce que vous n'en ayez plus besoin.

« Et j'ajouterai, reprit Naruto, que ce n'est pas à vous de juger si vous êtes en sécurité ou non, donc nous ne partirons pas sans vous.

Abasourdi par leur assurance respective, Kazuo ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme si il voulait contester leur décision puis il se contenta finalement d'écarquiller les yeux de façon comique.

" Bien, dit Sôjirô en voyant qu'il choisissait de se taire. Maintenant, il faut juste savoir ce qu'il convient de faire pour alléger la menace qui pèse sur vous. "

« Oh, pour ça, rien de plus facile.

Le ninja au sabre se tourna vers son compagnon de combat qui souriait comme à son habitude en dévoilant des dents trop acérées pour un humain normal. Sôjirô ne connaissait pas la peur, seulement il pressentait qu'ils allaient être nombreux à la découvrir dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

" On va prendre les devants ... ", fit joyeusement Naruto.

( BASTON ... ), gronda Kyûbi dans son esprit.

A SUIVRE …


	4. Konoha à la rescousse

-1Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur la fabuleuse œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, à savoir NARUTO. L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans ce chapitre lui appartiennent en totalité.

**MAKO NO KUNI**

Le village caché de la Lumière démoniaque

Konoha à la rescousse

Neji Hyûga, ninja de niveau supérieur du village caché de Konoha, n'était présentement pas content.

Il y avait maintenant quatre jours, le Hokage avait requis sa présence pour, lui avait dit Shizune, une mission de récupération assez urgente et il avait été pour le moins étonné lorsque Tsunade lui avait appris ce qu'il devait récupérer. Elle lui avait ensuite donné tous les renseignements nécessaires afin de lui expliquer pourquoi il devait spécialement se charger de cette mission et ce en conservant le plus possible le secret à ce propos.

Là avait commencé son mécontentement, qui n'avait fait que s'accroître au fur et à mesure qu'il avait réfléchi à la situation.

Le jeune génie n'était pas particulièrement débordant d'affection pour sa cousine Hinata, mais c'était ainsi qu'il se comportait avec tout le monde sans exception. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'estimer car, en dépit d'un manque d'encouragement affligeant de la part de son propre entourage, il trouvait que Hinata avait changé et était devenue une kunoïchi honorable bien que largement mésestimée. De plus, même si il reniait cette état de fait de toute la force de son âme, il était théoriquement le kagemusha, le protecteur, de l'héritière de la lignée principale, quoique en ce moment beaucoup de gens auraient sans doute dit qu'il s'agissait de Hanabi.

Toujours était-il que, après son entrevue avec le Hokage, il avait formé une équipe avec ses deux partenaires habituels depuis deux ans, Shikamaru Nara et Shino Aburame, et un autre ninja qui s'était proposé volontairement, puis les quatre étaient partis.

Au cours du voyage, son humeur s'était encore aggravée et, sil il n'avait eu son masque de tête d'aigle pour couvrir son visage, ses compagnons auraient pu facilement le voir grimacer toutes les cinq minutes, ce qui équivalait à la fréquence à laquelle se faisaient entendre des expressions comme 'le pouvoir illimité de la flamme de la jeunesse' ou 'nul obstacle ne saurait arrêter le brasier qui dévore nos jeunes coeurs'.

Dans un sens, se disait-il en tentant difficilement de réprimer les accès de folie furieuse qu'il sentait poindre de plus en plus souvent, si une approche pacifique avec le village de Mako échouait, il était quasiment certain que le recours à la violence ne lui poserait aucun problème. Et, dans le cas où il lui faudrait entrer de force dans la place, Lee aurait enfin l'occasion de démontrer son utilité.

Comme bélier.

-----------------------------------------

D'un certain point de vue, qui effrayait la plupart de ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas et, d'ailleurs, même ceux qui les connaissaient, Itachi et Naruto se ressemblaient beaucoup. Tout d'abord, les deux avaient pour habitude de faire uniquement ce qui leur plaisait, ensuite ils étaient des ninjas d'une force extrêmement peu commune et, en dernier lieu, ils avaient tous deux un type de nourriture qu'ils préféraient à tous les autres.

On pourrait croire que ce dernier point n'a que très peu d'importance quand on considère les premiers seulement il ne faut pas oublier leurs fonctions de seigneurs du village caché de la Lumière démoniaque et que, entre autres responsabilités, ils devaient s'occuper de la gestion des finances.

" Non, vraiment, je crois que tu as abusé, cette fois-ci ... "

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ...

Ils se trouvaient en ce moment dans le bureau, pour la matinée en tous cas, d'Itachi, lequel avait un moyen bien à lui de traiter la paperasse qui l'ennuyait, et ce moyen s'appelait Amaterasu. Mais, pour une fois, ce n'était pas à ce sujet que Naruto lui faisait des reproches et ça n'aurait pas été très malin de sa part d'amener la conversation sur ce terrain sachant que le descendant des Uchiwa l'avait surpris hier en train de s'entraîner aux sorts Katon sur des demandes d'augmentation.

" Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a. "

Une boule de lumière bleutée, provenant d'une grande épée d'environ trois mètres de long posée dans un coin de la pièce, s'arrêta près d'eux et l'image de Kisame Hoshigaki se forma, affichant son habituel sourire de requin aimable.

" Laisse tomber, Itachi. Il t'a grillé. "

« Evidemment, confirma Naruto. Je suis idiot, mais pas au point de ne pas m'étonner d'une commande de vingt kilos de nounours en chocolat pour le premier Akumakage.

Le Uchiwa grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible sur une promotion exceptionnelle.

" C'était peut-être une affaire en or, commenta le ninja blond, seulement on avait convenu de cinq kilos par semaine, pas plus. "

« Mais ils en avaient parfum citron ...

« Arrête, mon vieux, ajouta Kisame. Prends plutôt exemple sur le gamin; le mois dernier, il n'a commandé que cinq caisses de ramen ...

« Tais-toi !

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il venait de crier un peu trop fort et il recula devant l'intensité du regard de son collègue pendant que l'esprit désincarné du ninja renégat du Brouillard rigolait doucement.

" Cinq caisses ?! Et ta limite de deux ?! "

« Heu ... en fait ... Sôjirô m'a dit qu'il aimait bien celui au porc et ...

Les deux ninjas se dépêchèrent de cacher à nouveau leurs visages tandis que Kisame disparaissait. Une seconde plus tard, trois coups étaient frappés à la porte.

" Entrez. ", fit Itachi sur un ton impérieux car il avait à présent une chance d'augmenter sa quantité hebdomadaire de sucreries et il n'entendait pas la laisser passer.

Une jeune femme à l'air gêné pénétra timidement dans le bureau sous le regard des Akumakage.

" Excusez-moi, maîtres, seulement nous venons de recevoir une dépêche urgente d'une des équipes attachées à la surveillance de l'intérieur du pays ... "

« Merci. Donnez.

Elle posa la missive sur le bureau encombré et se retira rapidement.

L'héritier du Sharingan prit le papier, le lut et fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ", demanda l'homme au masque.

« Konoha.

« Et bien quoi, Konoha ?

« Lis.

La feuille changea de main et Naruto s'absorba une minute dans sa contemplation.

" Ah oui, dit-il finalement. Bon, c'était une possibilité. Tu m'accompagnes ? "

Pour toute réponse, Itachi se leva, prit le grand sabre à la lame bleu ciel et commença lentement à le couvrir avec une très longue bande de tissu rouge.

L'autre ninja hocha affirmativement la tête en le voyant faire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Puis, au dernier moment, il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se retourna.

" Dis-moi, Itachi, cela fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas parti en mission ? "

« Mmm ... trois mois, je crois.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais, pensa tout haut Naruto. Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu peux m'expliquer une chose curieuse ?

Le premier Akumakage tourna la tête vers lui tout en poursuivant sa tâche.

" Laquelle ? "

« Voilà ... Depuis deux mois, les commandes de kunaïs de l'armurerie ont singulièrement augmenté et, en consultant le registre des distributions, j'ai vu que tu vas en chercher régulièrement plusieurs boîtes par semaine. Ca m'a un peu étonné, parce que tu n'en as jamais trop utilisé ...

« C'est pour l'entraînement, répondit évasivement Itachi.

« Ah, d'accord ... Bon, alors je t'attends à la porte ouest.

Le ninja au visage voilé entendit la porte se refermer et soupira. Quasiment toutes les armes qu'il avait été cherché à l'armurerie étaient encore dans ses appartements, inutilisées, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à en donner la raison à son ami.

( Hin, hin ! Avoir peur te va très mal, Itachi. ), se moqua la voix de Kisame dans sa tête.

Le Uchiwa ne jugea pas nécessaire de répliquer, préférant songer que, si il cassait son épée, il aurait alors une bonne raison d'aller voir une certaine personne.

( Eh, vas pas trop loin, quand même ! Je suis fragile ! )

( La peur ne te va pas très bien non plus, Kisame. )

-----------------------------------------

" Sôjirô, tu es sûr qu'on a bien fait de changer de route ? "

« Oui. Je crois que ceux qui nous suivaient ont été semés, donc ça valait le coup.

Le silence se réinstalla dans le groupe tandis que défilaient les arbres tout au long de leur course.

Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu de faire le trajet à une allure aussi vive, seulement le maître Akumakage avait recommandé de prendre un maximum de précautions afin de protéger la personne qu'ils étaient chargés d'escorter et cela faisait déjà plus de trois jours qu'ils étaient suivis par des ninjas non identifiés.

" Hyûga sama, est-ce que vous pouvez encore tenir le rythme ?, demanda poliment Sôjirô. Il serait plus prudent de continuer à cette allure pendant quelques heures au moins. "

« Je pense que cela d-devrait aller, répondit la jeune femme.

En fait, Hinata ne savait pas du tout combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Aucune des équipes dans lesquelles elle avait été placée jusqu'à maintenant ne s'était déplacée aussi vite pendant aussi longtemps et, curieusement, bien qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'endurance nécessaire pour ce genre d'exploit, la fatigue ne se faisait pas du tout sentir pour l'instant.

Toutefois, elle pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas se surestimer et, étant porteuse du Byakugan, elle disposait d'un moyen très simple d'augmenter temporairement la vigueur de son corps. Ses doigts touchèrent rapidement sept points sur son abdomen, et donc autant de cavités sur les méridiens visés, puis son flux de chakra s'accrut significativement, lui permettant involontairement de se retrouver en tête avec le ninja au sabre. Ce qui lui valut des regards étonnés de la part des deux autres femmes du groupe.

Malgré cela, une minute plus tard, toutes les attentions se recentrèrent sur Sôjirô alors qu'il s'arrêtait brutalement, obligeant ses compagnes à en faire de même. Ils se trouvaient, pour l'heure, en rase campagne avec, devant eux, un ravin assez large traversé par un pont de pierre, les laissant plutôt exposés en cas d'attaque.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, s'étonna Karin. Je croyais que tu voulais avancer rapidement. "

« Je connais bien cet endroit, répondit Sôjirô, toujours souriant mais visiblement sur ses gardes. Et quelque chose ne colle pas, même si j'ignore quoi. San, vérifies, tu veux bien ?

« D'accord.

Le troisième membre de l'équipe de Sôjirô s'avança en réunissant ses deux mains, l'index et le majeur droits pointés vers le ciel. La kunoïchi arborait un air sérieux pendant qu'elle malaxait son chakra, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs flottant librement au vent.

Hinata observa ses yeux également noirs s'étirer horizontalement tandis que ses pupilles et iris devenaient dorés.

( Un don héréditaire ?, se demanda-t-elle, surprise. En tous cas, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. )

" Alors, que dit le Shinrigan ? ", s'informa le chef du groupe.

« Il dit : 'genjutsu de pacotille', répondit San. Le pont est détruit, en vérité.

« Embuscade, ajouta Hinata, ne pensant pas que quelqu'un l'entendrait.

Sentant un regard curieux posé sur elle, l'héritière des Hyûga tourna la tête et ce fut la rencontre du Byakugan et du Shinrigan.

" L'oeil blanc, souffla la kunoïchi aux yeux dorés. Je me disais bien que le nom de Hyûga était familier. "

« P-pour ma part, dé ... désolée mais je ne connais p-pas votre 'oeil de la vérité'. Se-serait-ce une pupille qui ... qui ne se laisse pas abuser par le gen ... jutsu ?

« Exact, vous êtes clairvoyante. Grâce à lui, aucune illusion n'a de prise sur moi.

« Mesdames, fit Sôjirô en levant une main, permettez-moi d'interrompre votre discussion sur vos qualités héréditaire. Maîtresse Hyûga, vous avez parlé d'une embuscade ...

« C'est vrai, répondit Hinata dont le visage redevint grave. Pourriez-vous vous éloigner de moi d'une vingtaine de mètres, s'il vous plait ? Vous risqueriez d'être blessé.

Sa demande les surprit, mais moins que sa façon de l'exprimer. Son bégaiement nerveux avait disparu, probablement à cause de la tension du moment.

Karin et San regardèrent le ninja au sabre du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête, parfaitement confiant, puis les trois laissèrent Hinata s'avancer seule.

Habituellement, la jeune Hyûga n'aurait jamais prit un tel risque, seulement elle ressentait, depuis quelques secondes déjà, la poussée du surplus d'énergie qu'elle avait débloqué par sa manipulation des méridiens et cette force ne demandait qu'à être utilisée.

Si aucune mesure adéquate n'avait été prise, le Byakugan pouvait tout voir et ce à travers n'importe quoi.

Quatre ninjas surgirent soudain du sol autour de Hinata, laquelle se mit immédiatement en position de garde du Jûken, son don héréditaire toujours activé. Ainsi, elle les vit parfaitement, chacun un kunaï dans la main droite, se précipiter sur elle avec l'intention de frapper de tous les côtés à la fois pour la tuer.

PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !

Toutes les armes touchèrent au même moment, ce qui valut aux visages des quatre assassins de s'étirer avec un sourire. La mission avait été remplie avec une facilité déconcertante.

Puis Hinata bougea et ses assaillants se rendirent compte qu'aucune goutte de sang n'avait jailli.

Plusieurs lambeaux de chakra s'échappèrent du corps de leur supposée victime, ensuite tout devint très flou pour eux.

( Hakkeshô kaïten, le tourbillon divin du Hakke. )

Sôjirô et les autres observèrent l'homme qui s'était écrasé juste devant eux, la nuque brisée par le choc, et ensuite ils regardèrent celle qu'ils devaient escorter jusqu'à Konoha, encore en garde, une expression d'impassibilité sur le visage et se tenant au centre d'un petit cratère de quatre mètres de diamètre environ.

" Nous avons de la compagnie. ", dit-elle suffisamment fort, ses yeux percevant l'énergie d'au moins vingt personnes.

-----------------------------------------

" Combien ? "

« Deux hommes ... et autre chose. Peut-être une manifestation de leur chakra ... ça paraît provenir d'un sabre gigantesque.

« Une embuscade ?

« Je ne pense pas. Si je devais risquer un avis, je dirais qu'ils nous attendent. En continuant dans cette direction et à cette allure, nous les atteindrons dans quarante secondes environ.

Personne ne jugea utile de faire de réflexion sur la précision donnée. Si Neji Hyûga disait 'quarante secondes environ', alors il ne fallait pas chercher un dixième en moins ou en plus.

" Bon. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?', demanda Lee derrière son masque de tigre. On s'arrête ou on passe tranquillement ? "

« On improvise, répondit Neji. Continuons et on verra comment ils réagissent.

-----------------------------------------

Un peu plus loin, les deux ninjas observaient le nuage de poussière qui se rapprochait rapidement d'eux. Avec un geste souple, Itachi attrapa d'une main la poignée de son épée suspendue dans son dos et la ramena devant lui, la pointe de la lame encore emballée entaillant légèrement le sol rocheux.

" Qui ? ", demanda-t-il brièvement.

« Moi, fit Naruto en tendant ses bras devant lui pour en éprouver les articulations.

« En douceur, hein ?

« Naturellement. Tu me connais.

( Aïe ... ), pensa le Uchiwa en grimaçant sous le voile qui lui masquait le visage.

De son côté, Naruto eut un sourire féroce tandis que les silhouettes des ninjas de Konoha commençaient à se découper de plus en plus nettement. Il plaça sa main gauche devant lui, laquelle trembla légèrement, puis se fut tout.

Du moins cela aurait-il semblé tout à la quasi totalité des ninjas du monde, pour quiconque aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de les réunir ici, seulement Itachi voyait beaucoup mieux que ... et bien, tout le monde, aussi comprit-il les signes astrologiques que son ami venait de composer d'une seule main.

" Excuse-moi, mais je croyais avoir dit 'en douceur' ? "

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ?, rétorqua l'homme masqué. Ninpô : tsurara shibari, dans la caverne de glace !

En une seconde à peine, les deux équipes, qui ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres l'une de l'autre, se virent encerclées, puis emprisonnées, par un dôme d'une blancheur immaculée, son élévation s'accompagnant d'un grondement sourd et menaçant.

Le changement d'environnement, bien que brutal, se serait arrêté là, Neji et ses compagnons ne se seraient pas tellement inquiétés; malheureusement, la température descendit immédiatement en dessous de zéro pendant que des pointes de glace poussaient littéralement sur la paroi du même matériau.

Au moins, le ton était donné.

-----------------------------------------

" Sôjirô, je crois que tu devrais retirer tes poids. ", conseilla Karin en ne perdant pas de vue un seul instant les ninjas qui les encerclaient.

« C'est déjà fait, dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Sa main droite se posa sur la poignée de son sabre et un cliquetis retentit, faisant savoir à tous qu'il venait de débloquer son arme pour la sortir plus facilement.

" San, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, commanda-t-il, toujours souriant. Tu en laisses seulement un pour la protection de notre invitée. Hyûga sama, je vous demande de ne pas intervenir, s'il vous plait. Karin, tu fais attention, je vais bientôt commencer. "

Hinata décida de les laisser agir comme ils en avaient l'habitude afin de ne pas les gêner mais elle laissa quand même son Byakugan activé par prudence. Après tout, leurs ennemis étaient environ dix à douze fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Ce qui ne cessait pas de la surprendre, car était-ce réellement son père qui avait engagé tous ces assassins pour l'éliminer ? Aucun n'avait de bandeau frontal toutefois cela n'était pas nécessaire pour certains dont elle avait lu la description dans le Bingo Book.

Tout en se faisant ces réflexions, elle vit, du coin de l'oeil, la kunoïchi au Shinrigan s'entailler le pouce gauche pour le passer sur son autre paume, agiter distraitement les mains et les apposer au sol.

Apparemment, leurs adversaires n'avaient attendu que ça pour charger, confirmant ainsi l'impression de stupidité qu'ils dégageaient, sans doute rassurés par leur nombre.

Une demi-douzaine de loups mit en pièces les premiers à s'approcher.

" Bane, hurla San en engageant à son tour le combat, tu restes près d'elle ! "

Sa main droite désigna Hinata avant de lacérer une figure qui se trouvait un peu trop proche à son goût puis un grand loup gris, au moins deux fois plus haut qu'elle, inclina sa gueule devant la jeune Hyûga.

" La volonté de San est que je te protège, petite, gronda-t-il plutôt aimablement. Alors grimpe sur mon dos et accroche-toi. "

Sans chercher à tergiverser, Hinata atterrit sur le massif animal d'un seul bond.

Au même moment, une multitude de hurlements lugubres éclata dans toute la plaine, figeant une partie des ennemies. De l'eau noire commença ensuite à sortir du sol et, achevant de tétaniser ceux qui s'étaient fait prendre à la première partie de l'illusion, des cadavres en décomposition surgirent des flots bouillonnants, enlaçant les ninjas terrifiés de leurs bras putrides.

Toutefois ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui suivit.

Une silhouette indistincte zigzagua entre les ennemis pétrifiés par la peur, les eaux irréelles n'ayant aucune influence sur sa course, et cinq têtes volèrent dans les airs après son passage.

Hinata crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de la dernière partie du sort de genjutsu, quand elle perçut l'éclat fugitif de la lame d'un sabre.

( Wow ... il est beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Peut-être même autant que Lee ... )

Hélas, le nombre des assaillants ne semblait toujours pas diminuer, ce qui acheva de convaincre l'héritière des Hyûga de passer à l'action. Sôjirô ne lui avait pas permis de se battre, certes, néanmoins cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait rester passive. Se tenant fermement, elle s'inclina sur l'encolure de sa monture improvisée.

" Excusez-moi, maître Bane. Je crois que vous êtes chargé de me défendre, non ? "

« C'est exact, jeune humaine bien polie, répondit le loup en s'efforçant de ne pas relâcher sa vigilance. Mais pourquoi ta question ?

« C'est que ... je viens de me souvenir d'une expression très en vogue chez les ninjas. En gros, elle dit 'la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque'.

« Hum, grommela-t-il alors qu'un sourire carnivore découvrait ses crocs meurtriers. Je crois que tu fais partie des rares humains que j'apprécie.

Un grondement profond et significatif s'échappa de sa gorge.

-----------------------------------------

" Voyez-vous ça ... Nous avons là une jeune célébrité; Neji Hyûga en personne ! "

Le groupe de Konoha se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Celle-ci n'avait pas la moindre intonation d'hostilité, ce qui contrastait fortement avec le décor qui les entourait à présent.

" D'habitude, quand des ennemis te reconnaissent, ils s'enfuient tout de suite, commenta Lee avec son exubérance accoutumée. Les flammes de ces deux esprits sont suffisamment éblouissantes pour donner à la mienne l'envie de se mesurer à eux ! "

« Lee, je ne crois pas que ..., commença le Hyûga.

« Si nous devons nous affronter, je serai heureux d'avoir pour adversaire des ninjas dont la jeunesse n'a d'égal que leur valeur !, déclama un des deux hommes vêtus de longues robes rouges et noires.

Le silence s'instaura pendant que la déclaration inattendue faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de chacun, avant que le ninja au masque de cerf n'exprima à voix haute ce que la majorité pensait.

" Quelle galère ... On est mal barré avec un autre fou furieux sur les bras ... "

Le coude de son voisin se fraya un chemin vers ses côtes à la fin de sa phrase.

" Hé ! ", protesta Shikamaru.

« Tu ferais bien de surveiller tes paroles, avertit son agresseur. Je crois que nous avons en face de nous les seigneurs de Mako.

« C'est exact, approuva Itachi avant que son alter ego n'ait le temps de sortir une autre imbécillité en réponse. Et puisque vous nous connaissez, terminons les présentations ... messieurs Hyûga Neji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino et Nara Shikamaru.

Le Uchiwa se permit un sourire invisible à tous sous son voile car il savait qu'il venait de clouer le bec aux ninjas de Konoha ...

" Ca vous épate, hein ?! "

... mais malheureusement pas à Naruto.

( Itachi ... tu ne veux pas l'assommer ? Cela rendrait la discussion tellement plus simple ... ), suggéra Kisame.

( C'est une idée ... attirante, répondit l'homme à la grande épée. Malheureusement, Naruto est beaucoup plus habile que moi pour discuter. En plus, si je l'assomme, il perdra le contrôle du sort qu'il utilise en ce moment et toutes ces stalactites nous tomberont dessus. )

( Il est plutôt malin d'avoir utilisé cette technique. Comme ça, il fait d'une pierre deux coups. )

( Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il ait pensé que je risquais de l'assommer lorsqu'il a choisi cette ... )

Itachi fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'homme aux cheveux blonds à côté de lui.

Bien sûr que si qu'il avait envisagé ce cas de figure.

Il fallait aussi dire pour sa défense que Kisame et lui avaient calmé l'ardeur de Naruto plus d'une fois en le plongeant dans l'inconscience assez brutalement.

" Maintenant que nous savons qui est qui, poursuivit le second Akumakage d'une voix plus sérieuse, pourrai-je à mon tour connaître la raison de la visite de si prestigieux shinobis sur le territoire de Mako no Kuni ? "

( On en arrive enfin au sujet important ... ), pensa Neji.

" Je vais vous éclairer, si vous le permettez. ", proposa le ninja aux longs cheveux noirs noués au bas de son dos.

« Faites, je vous en prie, permit Naruto tout en se demandant si il allait réussir à ne pas éclater de rire devant tant de formalités entre anciens camarades.

« Avant de procéder, j'aurai désiré avoir des renseignements, avec votre accord. Avez-vous reçu de la visite d'un groupe d'espions de Konoha ?

« Oui.

Shikamaru et Shino se tendirent légèrement à cette réponse.

Si jamais les pourparlers échouaient, ils avaient là une occasion en or de régler tous les problèmes à venir, tout simplement en prenant en otage les deux maîtres Akumakage. Il y avait toutefois un léger ennui qui les faisait douter de la réussite de ce plan; les ninjas en face d'eux dégageaient une écrasante impression de puissance, sans compter que cette caverne leur donnait un sacré avantage.

Si combat il devait y avoir, il n'était pas évident d'émettre un pronostic sur la victoire d'un des côtés.

Mis à part que Itachi, Kisame et Naruto ne doutaient pas un seul instant de l'issue d'un tel affrontement.

" Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il est advenu des membres de ce groupe ? ", reprit Neji, tous ses muscles tendus en prévision de la réponse.

« Vous ne le savez pas ?, s'étonna le ninja au masque blanc.

Bien qu'il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer, le chef du groupe de Konoha se trouva déstabilisé par la surprise qu'il percevait dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

" Je suis franchement étonné que vous posiez cette question, ajouta ce dernier, toutefois je vais y répondre. Deux se sont enfuis, le troisième a été tué en résistant à sa capture et la dernière ... "

La pause qu'il marqua parut insoutenable à son auditoire, sauf au Uchiwa qui savait parfaitement que toute la pression engendrée amusait fortement celui qui en était responsable.

Puis ce fut la libération.

" ... est sur le chemin de Konoha depuis dix jours maintenant, termina enfin le maître. D'ailleurs, en toute logique, je pense que vous auriez dû la croiser avec son escorte, si vous avez pris la route la plus courte pour venir ici comme je le crois. "

Il y eut un nouveau blanc mais, jugeant que la plaisanterie était à présent terminée, Naruto enchaîna rapidement. Il se tourna vers Itachi, lequel avait l'air soucieux malgré son déguisement.

" Sôjirô a probablement changé d'itinéraire, dit-il en réponse à la question silencieuse. Et tout ça porte à croire qu'ils ont des ennuis. "

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, fit le Hyûga en s'avançant, toutefois je dois éclaircir un dernier point; le dernier membre du groupe dont vous avez parlé serait-il ...

« ... votre cousine Hyûga Hinata, héritière principale de la Sôke. Nous lui avons permis de remplir sa mission avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Konoha et je pense que, à l'heure qu'il est, elle et son escorte doivent être en danger, donc vous devriez vous hâter de les retrouver.

« Et comment est-ce qu'on va arranger cette galère ?, demanda l'incurable Shikamaru sur un ton ennuyé.

-----------------------------------------

A peu près cinq heures plus tard, Karin pensait exactement la même chose pendant qu'elle courait à perdre haleine.

Après les vingt premières minutes de combat, tous avaient constaté que le groupe de ninjas de Mako no Kuni n'avait aucune chance de remporter la victoire, tout du moins tant qu'ils seraient encerclés par autant d'ennemis. Voilà pourquoi, au cours des dernières heures, ils avaient changés au moins dix fois d'endroit pour en trouver un plus à leur avantage en utilisant toujours la même tactique; les loups de San encadrant toute l'équipe et avec Sôjirô en tête, ils enfonçaient facilement les lignes adverses médusées qui leur donnaient ensuite la chasse.

Toutefois, à présent, la fatigue de tous ces combats successifs commençaient à se faire sentir et ils comprirent alors qu'ils venaient sans doute de terminer leur dernière échappée. Pour noircir encore un peu plus le tableau, leurs courses erratiques à travers le pays avaient rameuté toujours plus de shinobis ennemis, ce qui faisait qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant coincés au bord d'un lac à un contre vingt.

Le ninja au sabre observa les troupes qui les entouraient en restant à distance prudente, car ils avaient probablement eux aussi conscience que tout serait bientôt fini.

" Bon, commenta-t-il en reprenant lentement sa respiration. Force m'est de reconnaître que nous nous trouvons dans une situation délicate. "

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en le regardant. Quoi qu'il se fut passé, l'homme n'avait jamais cessé de sourire et, malgré ce qu'il venait de traverser, jamais le mot 'désespoir' n'avait franchi ses lèvres, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait sûrement même jamais pensé.

La jeune femme descendit prestement du dos de Bane pour se mettre à côté du chef de groupe.

" Maître Sôjirô, vous ... vous allez bien ? ", demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Hyûga sama, vous sentez-vous capable de distancer tous ces poursuivants et de courir sans vous arrêter jusqu'à Konoha ?, fit-il en ignorant sa question.

« Je ne cr-crois pas, répondit Hinata en regardant leurs assaillants qui n'allaient certainement plus tarder à attaquer.

« Dans ce cas, battez-vous du mieux que vous pouvez et échappez-vous à la première occasion.

« Merci de ... de votre attention, m-mais je n'ai pas pour ... habitude d'abandonner mes équipiers. Et m-mon nindo ne m'autorise pas à ... à revenir sur mes paroles.

( J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ... ), pensèrent simultanément les trois ninjas de Mako.

" Voilà une humaine qui n'a pas froid aux yeux !, s'exclama Bane en riant. Plaisanterie mise à part, San, il serait sage que tu appelles mon père, ou au moins mon frère. "

« Ca va être difficile, je suis complètement vidée, avoua la kunoïchi aux loups.

La conversation cessa pendant quelques minutes.

Apparemment, les shinobis ennemis n'avaient pas l'air pressé d'en découdre, mais après tout ils n'en avaient nul besoin. Leur supériorité était maintenant écrasante et laisser leurs proies s'agiter en s'inquiétant ne pouvait que leur faciliter le travail.

" Avoir un peu d'aide ne nous aurait pas fait de mal, dit Sôjirô en s'épongeant le visage de sa main, mais on s'en passera. Karin, tu as l'air exténuée aussi, seulement je vais avoir besoin de tes services. Tu vois le lac derrière nous ? "

« Oui ... Oh, d'accord !, réalisa la femme aux cheveux blonds. Une minute au moins sera nécessaire.

« Pas de problème. Vous autres, assurez une protection rapprochée pour Karin. Hyûga sama, pourriez-vous recommencer, sur moi, la manipulation du chakra que vous avez effectuée en début de journée ?

L'héritière des Hyûga tressaillit à sa demande. Ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse comportait des risques qu'il n'avait pas l'air de connaître.

" Oui ... et non, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. J-je veux dire que je peux manipuler vos méridiens a-avec mon Jûken, seulement chaque ... chaque corps a ses spécificités et ... et je ne peux pas garantir un effet ... bénéfique. "

« Faites-le quand même, s'il vous plait.

« Sôjirô ! Que ... qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?, s'inquiéta Karin.

« Rien de particulier, éluda l'intéressé.

Se plaçant devant lui, Hinata activa son don héréditaire, observa un moment les flux d'énergie du ninja puis, priant pour qu'elle réussisse, le toucha rapidement une dizaine de fois.

Sôjirô eut alors un frisson trop perceptible au goût de la Hyûga.

Sa compagne se précipita sur lui et voulut enserrer son bras pour prévenir sa chute, inquiète de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Sauf qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle le toucha. Une douce chaleur émanait de lui, plus forte que d'habitude, et une légère fumée blanche, semblable à de la vapeur d'eau, entourait son corps.

" Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? ", s'étonna la kunoïchi en comprenant que cette fumée n'était pas autre chose que du chakra.

« J'ai ... entrouvert la Porte initiale, répondit distraitement Hinata en détaillant des pieds à la tête le ninja au sabre.

Elle n'osait pas y croire. Ca avait fonctionné sans aucun problème !

" En formation. ", commanda ce dernier.

Tandis que les autres se répartissaient autour de Karin, il dégaina son sabre.

" Il est temps que je me lâche ... ", dit-il joyeusement.

( Ohla ... ), pensa San en voyant son ami planter sa lame dans le sol de manière à pouvoir la saisir rapidement.

Sôjirô composa alors dix sept signes successifs.

( Kinton : shukuchi, l'ouverture souveraine. )

De son côté, Hinata se demanda si elle hallucinait.

Tous leurs ennemis s'étaient élancés sur eux, toutefois ce n'était pas ça qui la faisait se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Non, car ce qu'elle distinguait avec son Byakugan était bien plus préoccupant, dans un certain sens. Le corps de Sôjirô se transformait ... de l'intérieur. Elle voyait avec angoisse chacun de ses nerfs ... se changer en or !

" Regardez bien, lui souffla Karin pendant qu'elle-même préparait son sort. Ils ne sont pas nombreux à être encore en vie, ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de voir Sôjirô se servir vraiment de son sabre. "

Les assassins n'étaient plus qu'à trois ou quatre mètres de lui lorsque le ninja termina une deuxième technique en saisissant son arme.

( Raïton : raïjinken, l'épée de la foudre. )

Un éclair éblouissant jaillit de son corps, se propageant par son sabre pour aller se perdre dans le ciel.

D'un seul coup, tous les mouvements cessèrent et des dizaines de regards se posèrent sur la lame de Sôjirô autour de laquelle crépitaient de petites décharges d'électricité.

Puis il bougea. Trop vite pour que quiconque puisse faire un geste pour l'arrêter. La première ligne de l'assaut tomba, la plupart coupés en deux dans le sens de la longueur, malheureusement tous ces morts les ramenèrent à la réalité et ils contre-attaquèrent avec force.

Le temps sembla se figer pour Hinata.

Sur sa droite, une boule de feu lui fonçait dessus; sous terre, deux ninjas s'apprêtaient à faire surface dans son dos, probablement pour la saisir par les pieds afin que le feu la mette hors d'état de combattre.

La voie des airs semblait la seule option valable, toutefois, ainsi, elle laissait une belle ouverture pour atteindre ses alliés.

Son chakra jaillit autour d'elle par tous les pores de sa peau.

Impossible d'utiliser le tourbillon divin dans ces circonstances, mais son armure de chakra lui permettrait d'arrêter le feu pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ce qui se passait sous elle.

" Karin, maintenant ! "

Le feu s'abattit sur la Hyûga pendant que Sôjirô s'élevait au-dessus de la mêlée à une vitesse folle.

" C'est fait ! ", cria la kunoïchi blonde.

( Suiton : fûsuike, les cheveux de la sirène. )

La surface du lac était encore calme, malgré les nombreux pieds qui la foulaient, puis, soudainement, elle explosa en des milliers de filaments aqueux qui s'enroulèrent autour des corps de tous les ninjas, qu'ils furent sur l'eau ou non, à l'exception de Hinata et de son escorte.

Tout le monde comprit que Sôjirô avait attendu ce moment pour mettre son plan à exécution.

" Raïton : raïsuisei, comètes foudroyantes ! "

Sa lame chargée d'électricité coupa l'espace devant lui avec un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant et trois boules de foudre de la taille d'un homme furent projetées vers l'onde auparavant paisible.

La décharge électrique se dispersa dans le lac, remontant les fils d'eau.

Bientôt, les ninjas de Mako durent se boucher les oreilles pour résister à la centaine de hurlements qui s'élevaient autour d'eux.

Leurs succéda le bruit de la chute des corps électrocutés et celui de Sôjirô se réceptionnant lourdement au sol, visiblement essoufflé par ses sorts successifs.

Le petit bout de prairie sur lequel il se tenait n'avait pas non plus été épargné par l'affrontement. Le trajet de Sôjirô était parfaitement indiqué par les parcelles d'herbes réduites en cendres, ce qui donnait un effet curieux au paysage, avec la fumée qui s'élevait des chairs calcinées par une foudre bien inopportune pour ceux qu'elle avait atteints.

A la surprise de tous, Hinata se précipita vers le ninja qui avait posé un genou par terre et ne se retenait de s'étaler au sol qu'en s'accrochant à son sabre. Elle le souleva par son bras gauche qu'elle passa sur ses épaules puis, ainsi chargée, la kunoïchi sauta lestement en arrière pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à comprendre le pourquoi de son action.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs ninjas se relevaient lentement et, quelques secondes plus tard, ce furent environ les trois quarts des assaillants qui se tenaient à nouveau debout, blessés mais apparemment pas assez.

" On dirait ... que ma puissance n'était pas suffisante ... pour tous les griller. ", commenta Sôjirô, haletant.

« On n'est pas dans la merde ..., ajouta ironiquement San, dans un état guère plus brillant que celui de son ami.

Le cri d'un oiseau résonna lugubrement.

-----------------------------------------

" N'ayez crainte, mes amis ! Etant le plus rapide, je vais m'élancer sur les routes pour les retrouver et ... "

« Lee, en admettant que tu trouves le bon chemin du premier coup, je ne crois pas que tu ailles suffisamment vite pour accomplir, même en dix heures, le trajet qu'eux ont mis six jours pour faire.

Le ninja à la coupe au bol se figea en pleine position de sprint et fronça les sourcils, ce qui donna un tableau assez comique malgré la gravité du moment.

" Brillante déduction, Shikamaru !, s'écria Lee en se ressaisissant brusquement. L'ampleur de ton intelligence n'a d'égal que l'éblouissante flamme de la jeunesse qui t'ani ... "

PAF !

Lee resta à nouveau figé pendant cinq secondes pour, finalement, s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

Shino et son équipier regardèrent avec un visage neutre leur chef qui se massait distraitement la main droite.

" Quelqu'un a une idée ?, demanda le Hyûga avec un regard sévère. Et le prochain qui emploie les mots 'flamme', 'esprit' et 'jeunesse' dans la même phrase aura droit à mes trois cents soixante et un poings du Hakke. "

Les deux autres ninjas de Konoha se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, chacun ayant du mal à conserver son impassibilité, ce qui se révélait d'autant plus difficile qu'ils entendaient parfaitement les rires provenant du coin où se trouvaient les deux Akumakage.

" Je crois que le premier point, avant toute action, est de s'assurer de la localisation exacte de Hinata. ", proposa Shikamaru avec un soupir fatigué.

« Et comment penses-tu pouvoir faire ?, fit Neji en croisant les bras.

« A vrai dire, répondit le manipulateur d'ombre en ayant l'air gêné, je pensais que ton Byakugan aurait pu la localiser.

Le possesseur du-dit oeil secoua négativement la tête.

" J'ai une bonne vue, mais pas à ce point-là. Shino, est-ce que tes insectes pourraient trouver des traces de leur passage ? "

« J'ai déjà essayé, répondit ce dernier. Ils ont dû se déplacer discrètement. Ce sont des ninjas, après tout.

« Comment avait-on pu oublier ce détail ?!, demanda Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

De derrière ses lunettes noires, celui qui avait fait le commentaire lui jeta un regard qui disait qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter des réflexions pareilles en ce moment.

Enfin, de toute façon, Neji était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour prêter attention aux idioties lancées par le fainéant de service. Selon toutes les indications, il n'existait aucun moyen de repérer Hinata, à cette distance tout du moins. Donc que devait-il faire ? L'unique solution semblait être de rentrer à Konoha, en prenant toutefois la précaution d'emprunter une route différente de celle qu'ils avaient prise pour l'aller. Il pouvait également choisir, pour augmenter les chances, de diviser son équipe afin d'explorer une plus grande zone mais cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment car cela aurait exposé ses hommes à de trop grands dangers dans l'hypothèse où ils tomberaient par hasard sur des ninjas inamicaux.

" J'ai pris une décision, annonça le ninja au Byakugan. On retourne à Konoha. "

« Y'a l'air d'y avoir que ça à faire, marmonna Shikamaru.

« Alors réveillez Lee et on y ...

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre ...

Se retournant vers celui qui venait de parler, Neji tomba masque à masque avec le Akumakage aux cheveux bonds.

" J'ai cru comprendre que vous nous quittiez. ", poursuivit-il.

« Exact, confirma le Hyûga. Je vous demande de bien vouloir pardonner notre intrusion.

« Je ne sais pas si je le pourrai, dit Naruto avec amusement, mais je vais essayer. Pensez-vous parvenir à retrouver votre cousine ?

« Pour parler franchement, non. Nous allons prendre une autre route pour regagner Hi no Kuni, mais il y a très peu de chances que nous la rencontrions. Du reste, il y a toujours la possibilité qu'elle ne court aucun danger en ce moment et que le changement de route de votre équipe ne soit qu'une simple précaution superflue.

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent à nouveau et chacun put y lire qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucun espoir à placer sur ce dernier cas.

" Voulez-vous de l'aide pour la localiser ? ", demanda brusquement Naruto.

Lee, qui venait de sortir de sa petite séance de sommeil artificiel, se joignit aux regards incrédules des trois autres membres de son équipe.

" Nous sommes des shinobis étrangers en état d'intrusion illégale sur votre territoire, dit Shino d'une voix égale. Pourquoi nous aideriez-vous ? "

« Pour cinq raisons, répondit le ninja masqué de blanc. Premièrement, c'est l'évidence même, parce que vous en avez besoin; deuxièmement, parce que si Hyûga Hinata est en danger, mon équipe l'est forcément aussi; troisièmement, car si mademoiselle Hyûga ne retourne jamais à Konoha, vous finiriez peut-être par en déduire qu'elle n'a jamais quitté Mako; quatrièmement, l'aide que je vous apporte contribuera à prouver le manque d'hostilité de Mako envers le village caché des Feuilles et, pour finir, la dernière raison est que, tant que je suis hors du village, je ne remplis pas des monceaux de paperasses administratives.

« Je comprends parfaitement la cinquième raison, commenta Shikamaru avec un sourire.

« Par ailleurs, ajouta le Akumakage, j'ai déjà demandé à mon alter ego de retourner au village parce que je risquais d'être absent quelques temps.

Cela, plus que tout le reste, sembla les étonner.

" Pardonnez-moi de vous demander ça, seigneur Akumakage, fit respectueusement Neji, mais pourquoi nous aidez-vous en personne au lieu de nous adjoindre une équipe de ninjas ? "

« Je suis un ninja, moi aussi, maître Hyûga, répliqua plutôt froidement Naruto, et comme le Hokage est le meilleur ninja de Konoha, je suis, avec le premier, le meilleur ninja de mon village.

( Il a de la classe, ce Akumakage ... ), pensa Lee, copiant sans s'en douter les pensées de ses équipiers.

Naruto s'écarta un peu du groupe, totalement ignorant du respect qu'il recevait maintenant de leur part.

" Mais tout ça n'est pas important, reprit-il, et nous ferions mieux de passer à l'essentiel. Dans un sens, notre rencontre est une chance pour vous, maître Hyûga; je vais vous présenter quelqu'un ... qui vous intéressera. "

« Pardon ?

Mais l'homme aux cheveux blonds ne l'écoutait plus, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait. A l'aide d'un kunaï, il entailla rapidement son pouce gauche, le passa sur sa main droite et entama une série de sept signes incantatoires.

Toutefois, au lieu de poser la main au sol, ce qui constitue la manière habituelle de faire apparaître la créature invoquée, il dressa son bras à la verticale, paume vers le ciel.

( Invocation ! )

BROOF !

Neji, Lee, Shikamaru et Shino regardèrent tous avec stupéfaction l'être qui volait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le plus étonné, et pas pour un motif quelconque, était le jeune Hyûga.

" Alors ? ", demanda Naruto, satisfait par l'effet obtenu.

« Qu'est-ce que ..., bredouilla Neji à la manière de sa cousine. Il ... il a ... un Byakugan ?!

« Elle, corrigea l'invocateur.

Puis il se tourna vers l'aigle noir qui le fixait déjà depuis un bon moment.

" Mes respects, dame Hitomi, reine des aigles, dit-il en s'inclinant pour la saluer. Permettez-moi de vous présenter quelques uns des ninjas d'élite de Konoha. Voici messieurs Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru et, pour finir, Hyûga Neji.

« Oh, s'étonna l'aigle d'une voix grave et féminine à la fois. Un Hyûga ? Il y avait longtemps que je n'en avais pas rencontré. Bonjour, jeune Hyûga, ainsi qu'à vous, jeunes shinobis.

« Tout l'honneur de la rencontre est pour moi, ma dame, la remercia Neji avec sincérité.

« Quelle politesse, complimenta-t-elle avant de reporter son regard sur Naruto. Daïkon, pour quelle raison m'as-tu appelée, encore que cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié que tu ne l'aies fait que pour me présenter tes nouveaux amis.

« Nous aurions besoin de vos services pour retrouver la trace d'une équipe de quatre personnes, répondit l'interpellé. Il y a parmi eux une autre Hyûga ainsi que Sôjirô. Je crains qu'ils ne soient en danger.

« Sôjirô en danger ?, railla l'aigle. Je plains réellement ceux qui croiront le mettre en danger. Dans quelle direction sont-ils allés ?

La main de Naruto indiqua la direction du sud-ouest.

" D'accord, dit Hitomi après réflexion. Parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de Hyûga, je te demande seulement la moitié du tarif habituel. Dix. "

« Sept, plaida Naruto en joignant les mains. Nous allons en voir un second, après tout.

« Dix, et n'insiste pas.

Les quatre ninja de Konoha observèrent avec stupeur la discussion entre le Akumakage et l'aigle noir d'au moins quarante mètres de haut. Malgré leur différence de taille, l'homme aux cheveux blonds n'hésitait absolument pas à marchander; c'était à peine si il ne voulait pas en venir aux mains.

" Heu ... excusez-moi, les interrompit Lee avec prudence, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?!

« Du paiement, explique le seigneur avec lassitude. Normalement, je lui dois vingt vaches par invocation ...

« Pour nourrir mes enfants, ajouta Hitomi.

« Malheureusement, ça fait un trou dans les comptes du village, donc j'essaie de négocier à chaque fois.

« En pure perte, affirma l'aigle.

« Dame Hitomi, s'il vous plait, intervint Neji, conscient que la discussion s'éternisait. Si vous nous aidez à retrouver ma cousine, je puis vous assurer que le clan Hyûga saura vous donner l'offrande qui convient à votre majesté; mais pendant que nous parlons, la vie de Hinata est peut-être menacée.

« Voilà des paroles qui me conviennent, clama la gigantesque créature en battant des ailes. Prends-en de la graine, Daïkon. Maintenant, grimpez tous sur mon dos et accrochez-vous !

-----------------------------------------

" Tuez-les ! ", ordonna simplement un ninja encore fumant.

Un de ses comparses s'élança, avec un kunaï dans la main, droit vers Sôjirô qui peinait à présent pour tenir son sabre.

Apparemment, ses équipières ne se trouvaient pas en meilleure forme, vu le retard qu'elles avaient pris pour réagir, permettant à l'assaillant d'arriver à distance suffisante pour porter un coup sans problème.

Son geste ne put toutefois jamais être terminé car il s'écroula raide mort, sa main seulement à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Sôjirô.

" Merci bien ... Hyûga sama ..., fit ce dernier en haletant. Mais songez ... plutôt à votre propre sécurité. "

« Êtes-vous en état de courir ?, demanda Hinata, son Byakugan lui permettant de surveiller les moindres mouvements de leurs ennemis.

« Non, pas tellement, répondit-il. Karin, San ...

« Désolée, dit la première en réponse à la question non formulée. Je suis à court de chakra et ma jambe gauche est dans un sale état.

« Idem pour moi, admit San avec découragement. Bane a dû partir et j'ai, entre autre, une vilaine blessure au ventre ...

« Donc je pense pouvoir affirmer , sans trop de risque de me tromper, que nous avons un gros problème, dit la jeune Hyûga sans sourire.

Confirmant ses paroles, les ninjas autour d'elle chargèrent tous ensemble.

A SUIVRE …


	5. Naruto à l'assaut !

-1Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur la fabuleuse œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, à savoir NARUTO. L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans ce chapitre lui appartiennent en totalité.

**MAKO NO KUNI**

Le village caché de la Lumière démoniaque

Naruto à l'assaut !

Force était de reconnaître que Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup de qualités pour être ninja, tout du moins pas celles que beaucoup de gens considéraient comme indispensables. Pour commencer, il se faisait partout remarquer, que ce fut intentionnel ou pas, ce qui n'en faisait pas vraiment un bon espion. En second, son contrôle du chakra laissait toujours à désirer, ce qui lui avait valu de terminer d'innombrables combats dans un état plus que critique alors qu'il aurait dû sortir indemne de la plupart de ces cas. Troisièmement, il ne disposait pas d'une intelligence éblouissante.

Lors de sa première année à l'Académie ninja de Konoha, le professeur Iruka lui avait demandé un jour, désespéré par ses résultats, combien faisait deux plus deux.

Le jeune ninja avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant ainsi rire bon nombre de ses camarades, puis, très sûr de lui, il avait répondu cinq. Lorsque Iruka, sentant poindre un mal de tête carabiné, lui avait malgré tout demandé si il ne connaissait vraiment pas le bon résultat, Naruto lui avait alors dit qu'il avait trouvé la question tellement simple qu'elle devait forcément cacher un piège donc, dans le doute, il valait mieux dire trop que pas assez.

Curieusement, Iruka avait souri.

Depuis ce jour, Naruto ne s'était pas dérobé une seule fois à cette manière d'agir.

" Ninpô, invocation ! "

Deux crapauds, plus grands que lui et portant une armure, surgirent du néant et le regardèrent.

" Vous deux, dans cinq minutes, vous défoncez ce mur, ordonna l'invocateur, et vous attaquez tous ceux que vous voyez. Mais évitez de les tuer, ça fait désordre. "

Ayant dit cela, l'adolescent piqua un sprint le long du mur qu'il avait indiqué, se retrouvant ainsi du côté opposé à celui de ses crapauds, la demeure dans laquelle il voulait s'introduire entre eux.

Peu de temps après, une alarme sonore assez irritante retentit à travers la campagne et le bruit d'une dizaine d'hommes en train de s'éloigner en courant fut le signal attendu par Naruto pour faire une entrée moins fracassante qu'à son habitude. Puis il traversa rapidement les grands jardins déserts de la propriété avant de parvenir à la porte du bâtiment principal. Même là, les cris de douleur provenant de l'endroit où il avait laissé ses crapauds parvenaient facilement à ses oreilles.

Les battants n'étaient pas fermés et il pénétra doucement dans un hall inoccupé.

C'était à la fois étrange et dommage.

Etrange car il aurait cru que des gardes professionnels ne laisseraient jamais la maison de leur employeur sans surveillance; dommage parce qu'il n'avait personne sous la main pour lui indiquer le bureau de Zassô.

Après une demi-heure de fouille ininterrompue, il trouva enfin la pièce recherchée. Les seuls meubles étaient un petit bureau à l'air ancien avec une chaise et, pour toute décoration, un tableau était suspendu au mur derrière l'ensemble. Toutefois, sans doute afin de rattraper la sobriété excessive de l'équipement, les dimensions de la salle étaient suffisantes pour qu'elle puisse contenir une centaine de personnes au bas mot.

----------------------------------------------

L'homme de loi s'avança vers eux et se présenta comme étant le procureur chargé de l'accusation. Il avertit en outre monsieur Minato qu'il attendait beaucoup de son témoignage car, malgré le nombre important de plaignants contre Zassô, le nouveau patron de l'organisation criminelle couverte par la Gatô Company, les preuves réunies contre lui jusqu'à maintenant étaient encore assez fragiles.

" Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas sûr de parvenir à le faire condamner ? ", demanda Sôjirô qui se tenait à droite de son client et n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

« Pas à cette audience, en tout cas, répondit le procureur. Aujourd'hui, nous allons seulement donner lecture des diverses accusations et faire un résumé des différents témoignages obtenus.

« Vous allez exposer vos témoins devant une assemblée alors que vous n'êtes pas certain du résultat ?, demanda le ninja au sabre sans animosité.

Leur interlocuteur se renfrogna, décontenancé par le sourire aimable du garde du corps. Mais il fallait bien dire qu'il était aussi très gêné qu'on l'amena sur ce sujet qui présentait une faille considérable dans le futur procès.

" Monsieur Minato, se plaignit-il, je n'apprécie pas tellement de subir des remontrances de la part de votre ... serviteur. "

« A vrai dire, je trouve qu'il a raison, fit Kazuo, intrigué. Si vous savez que vous n'avez aucune chance contre Zassô maintenant, pourquoi risquer la vie de vos témoins avec une mise en accusation faillible ? Je ne comprends pas.

Soudain à la fois en colère et mal à l'aise, le procureur s'épongea le front avec sa manche. Habituellement, le pouvoir qu'il détenait était suffisamment intimidant pour que personne n'osa remettre ses décisions en question, seulement il avait affaire ici à forte partie.

" Vous n'avez pas à comprendre, lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait impressionnant. Votre seul rôle est de raconter votre histoire au jury, à moins que vous ne vouliez y renoncer ? "

Le visage du patron s'assombrit instantanément. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, l'homme en face de lui serait mort foudroyé.

" Je vais témoigner, répondit Minato d'une voix glaciale. Mais cessez de me traiter avec votre condescendance mal placée, ou bien mon garde du corps pourrait fort bien changer de mission. "

« Pour un assassinat, je prends quinze mille ryos, précisa Sôjirô en plaçant distraitement sa main droite sur la poignée de son sabre.

« Ce sont des menaces ?, s'indigna l'homme de loi en bombant le torse.

« Ce ne sont pas des menaces ...

« Ah !

« ... c'est une promesse. Maintenant, conduisez-nous à la salle d'audience, qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Le procureur lâcha un petit rire méprisant.

" Rapidement ?, répéta-t-il avec un air de supériorité. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous en avez bien pour quatre heures. "

----------------------------------------------

" Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? "

Naruto, étant déjà au milieu du grand bureau, tressaillit légèrement sous le coup de la surprise, puis il se retourna.

La voix qu'il venait d'entendre appartenait à une femme dans la fleur de l'âge, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux noués en un élégant chignon. Vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une veste verts pâles amples, elle était plus grande que le garçon et le regardait sans animosité à partir du seuil de la porte, un sourire poli sur les lèvres.

La considérant comme inoffensive, le ninja décida de jouer la comédie afin de s'épargner le recours à une méthode plus brutale.

" Monsieur Zassô m'a envoyé lui chercher certains papiers dont il aura besoin pour son audience au tribunal aujourd'hui. ", dit-il sans sourciller.

« Oh ! Excusez ma question, je ne connais pas tout le personnel de mon patron.

Tout en soupirant intérieurement, Naruto repartit confiant vers le bureau. Pourtant, toutes les fibres de son être se mirent à lui crier de prendre garde. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec cette femme, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était.

Et, brusquement, son esprit s'éclaira; il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher malgré son ouïe surdéveloppée, elle avait une mince cicatrice à la base du cou qui, l'expérience le lui avait appris, n'avait pu être causé que par une lame, ses pieds étaient chaussés de sandales légères peu communes aux employées de bureau et, pour finir, il avait aperçu une pochette dans son dos, accrochée à sa ceinture ...

( Danger ! Kunoïchi ... )

Aussi vite qu'il le put, il sauta au plafond, s'y accrochant en concentrant son chakra sous ses pieds, et sortit immédiatement un kunaï qui lui servit à faire dévier deux étoiles dirigées vers ses yeux. Naruto lâcha ensuite prise et se réceptionna souplement au sol, tous ses sens en alerte. La femme ne dégageait plus du tout la même impression qu'auparavant et il pouvait dire qu'elle allait être un adversaire qu'il ne fallait absolument pas sous-estimer.

" Visiblement, tu n'es pas un intrus ordinaire, commenta-t-elle. Que viens-tu faire ici, jeune homme ? "

« Je croyais vous l'avoir dit. Je suis venu chercher des papiers.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, amusée.

" Peut-être, rétorqua la kunoïchi, toutefois il me semble que tu es surtout venu chercher des ennuis. "

« Ha ha. La tournure de la situation vous donne, hélas, raison, répondit amèrement le ninja.

« Jeune homme, poursuivit-elle, tu cours au-devant de la mort, si tu t'obstines. Mais je suis prête à te laisser partir librement; sinon ...

Ses deux mains passèrent dans son dos et en revinrent avec une faucille dans chacune.

" ... Je suis Mahiro du clan Nijibi et tu devras m'affronter. "

« Naruto Uzumaki, se présenta ce dernier.

( ET MOI, ALORS ? TU NE ME PRESENTES PAS ? ), fit une voix dans sa tête qu'il ignora royalement.

Son aura se modifia alors tandis qu'il prenait l'apparence démoniaque offerte par Kyûbi pour les sauver tous les deux.

" ... et mon nindo veut que je ne revienne jamais sur ma parole. Je suis prêt. "

La pression entre les deux adversaires s'accrut drastiquement. Si une mouche avait volé dans l'espace les séparant, elle serait morte instantanément.

Agissant le premier, Naruto composa l'unique signe de sa technique du multiclonage tout en observant la kunoïchi porter deux doigts de sa main droite à hauteur de ses yeux, qui donnèrent l'impression de s'enflammer.

L'instant avant que le ninja blond ne compléta sa technique, une puissante lumière l'aveugla, rompant sa concentration et donc son multiclonage. Conscient de sa position délicate, privé de sa vue, il sauta maladroitement en arrière. Toutefois, à sa grande incompréhension, aucune attaque ne vint alors que sa vision était peu à peu restaurée.

Mahiro n'avait pas bougé de sa position initiale.

" Pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué ?, demanda Naruto, les yeux mi-clos. Il vous sera difficile de me porter une deuxième fois le même coup maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre. "

« Oui, mais c'était nécessaire car, à présent, toutes mes attaques porteront.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur ses faucilles et se jeta en avant.

Naruto se prépara à bloquer les armes au niveau des manches ... pour les voir passer à travers sa garde comme si elles n'avaient aucune consistance.

( Un simple clone ? ), se demanda-t-il juste avant de sentir deux pointes métalliques s'enfoncer dans son côté droit.

" Aaaargh !! "

Dans sa tentative de contre-attaque, il projeta son poing droit armé d'un kunaï dans le ventre de son ennemie et, bien qu'il atteignit sa cible, son coup ne sembla pas percer autre chose que de l'air.

Le combat s'annonçait difficile.

( C'EST UNE TECHNIQUE INTERESSANTE ... ), fit Kyûbi lorsque son porteur se fut éloigné à une distance qu'il jugeait sûre.

( Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? ), s'informa l'adolescent.

( NON. )

Parce que le moment était très mal choisi pour ça, Naruto se retint de tomber à la renverse, malheureusement son trouble passager n'échappa pas à la kunoïchi qui attaqua à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il choisit l'esquive pour se tirer d'affaire, pressentant que le contact était absolument à éviter puis, au moment où il croyait avoir trouvé la solution, deux balafres apparurent sur son bras gauche.

Baissant sa garde, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, le ninja observa les deux blessures fraîches avec incrédulité.

Sa plus belle erreur dans le combat venait d'être commise.

----------------------------------------------

" Merci, monsieur Minato, ce sera tout. Vous pouvez regagner votre place. "

L'employeur de Naruto hocha la tête et rejoignit les bancs des spectateurs, s'asseyant aux côtés de Sôjirô qui, pour l'occasion, avait retiré son sabre de son dos parce qu'il voulait être poli. Parce qu'il n'était pas fou, il l'avait gardé appuyé contre son épaule, au grand dam du procureur qui les avait accueillis, lui et son patron, car il ne cessait d'y jeter des petits coups d'oeil nerveux.

" Ce procès est vraiment mal parti ... ", marmonna Kazuo en croisant les bras.

« Pardon ?, demanda le ninja au sabre qui n'avait pas écouté.

« Je disais que tout ceci est vraiment une belle mascarade, expliqua l'armateur. C'est comme donner son repas à un fauve.

« Où est l'animal, justement ?, voulut savoir Sôjirô.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha légèrement en avant sur son siège et montra discrètement du doigt une personne au premier rang dans la partie gauche du tribunal.

" C'est lui, Zassô, affirma le témoin. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit venu en personne. "

« Zassô, c'est le ninja en costume trois pièces qui a l'air de bien s'amuser ?, demanda Sôjirô uniquement pour se renseigner.

Pour toute réponse, il obtint le silence de son patron qui le regardait avec étonnement.

" Un ninja ? ", fit-il, abasourdi.

« La personne que vous m'avez désigné en est un, j'en suis certain.

« Je ... je ne savais pas que Zassô était un ninja. Au moins, ça explique le petit nombre de ses gardes du corps.

« Est-ce que ses capacités au combat changent quelque chose à votre affaire ?

« Non. Je ne le savais pas, c'est tout.

Sôjirô se contenta de sourire, ou du moins d'afficher son visage habituel.

Ses pensées étaient pour l'instant dirigées sur son nouvel ami, se demandant ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

Aller chercher les documents nécessaires au démantèlement de l'organisation de Zassô semblait risqué mais, dans un sens, il s'agissait également de la manière la plus efficace de mener à bien leur mission de gardes du corps. Naruto aurait sans doute à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il cherchait, toutefois son collègue n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'en tirerait très facilement. Après tout, il avait déjà vu le ninja blond à l'oeuvre et il était exceptionnellement doué pour son âge. Le seul reproche qu'il y aurait à lui faire était que Naruto manquait singulièrement de confiance en lui, malgré ce qu'il laissait transparaître et cela bridait énormément sa force.

Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre dans le tribunal alors qu'un nouveau témoin était appelé à la barre, distrayant suffisamment Sôjirô pour qu'il regarda de quoi il s'agissait.

Un des hommes de Zassô venait de glisser quelques mots au greffier qui, à son tour, s'entretenait avec le juge. Ce dernier écouta, l'air contrarié par cette interruption, puis agita la main comme pour faire comprendre à l'employé le peu d'importance de ce qu'il rapportait, lequel alla le transmettre à l'homme de main.

Une seconde plus tard, les portes de la salle d'audience se refermaient sur son chef.

" Quelque chose se prépare ... ", fit Minato avec un air sombre car n'ayant rien perdu de la scène.

« J'ai une petite idée de quoi il s'agit, répondit le ninja au sabre.

----------------------------------------------

Le plafond, le plancher et les murs de la pièce étaient couverts de sang. Le bureau et la chaise en étaient maculés au point qu'on aurait dit une couche de laque d'une couleur originale. Le tableau derrière le bureau arborait dorénavant un fond rouge.

Les cheveux du ninja blond n'étaient à présent plus blonds.

Donc, ce que ne comprenait absolument pas Naruto, ce dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir la raison en dépit de tous ses efforts, c'était pourquoi la kunoïchi qui l'affrontait était toujours dans le même état qu'au début du combat. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, plus personne n'aurait osé appelé ça un combat; les termes 'boucherie à sens unique' auraient eu beaucoup plus de poids.

Après avoir admis qu'aucun des coups qu'il donnait ne portaient alors qu'ils l'auraient dû, le ninja avaient tenté plusieurs choses. La première avait été d'utiliser un sort de rupture car il paraissait tout à fait plausible que Mahiro fut en train de profiter d'un genjutsu. Cela s'était soldé par sept entailles profondes sur les jambes en plus de celles qu'il recevait toutes les cinq secondes.

Le problème n'avait pas été que le sort n'avait pas parfaitement réussi. Le problème avait été que le sort n'avait eu absolument aucun effet, à part la perte d'une certaine quantité de chakra. Le corps de la kunoïchi n'avait pas brusquement changé de place, les traces des blessures ne s'étaient pas évanouies, rien de tout cela.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne parvenait pas à toucher son adversaire.

La pensée lui était ensuite venue que Mahiro s'était rendue invisible par une technique dont elle avait le secret et que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un clone d'un type spécial qui ne pouvait subir aucun coup.

Toutes ces suppositions étaient un peu hasardeuses, en avait conclu Naruto, seulement il ne voyait pas ce qu'il perdait à essayer de résoudre le problème en l'abordant sous cet angle.

Il fallait donc qu'il trouva le vrai corps.

Pour ce faire, il avait employé le multiclonage à grande échelle afin de pouvoir couvrir toute la superficie de la salle, ce qui avait nécessité environ trois cents clones qui s'étaient faits éliminer par la suite en moins de deux minutes.

En guise de récompense, Naruto avait reçu une dizaine de nouvelles coupures sur le torse.

De plus, grâce à son infinie subtilité coutumière dans l'élaboration de ses stratégies, l'adolescent avait voulu faire exploser le corps à première vue insensible de Mahiro à l'aide d'une demi-douzaine de notes explosives fixées sur un kunaï. Cette fois-ci, il avait seulement failli en perdre un bras et ne pouvait maintenant plus se servir que du gauche.

A ce moment, malgré la situation parfaitement propice, il n'avait pas été attaqué. Lorsqu'il en avait demandé la raison à la femme rousse, celle-ci lui avait répondu que c'était la première fois qu'elle observait une telle dose de stupidité chez un seul individu et qu'elle craignait d'être contaminée si elle s'approchait trop.

En réponse à cela, il utilisa une de ses techniques habituellement les plus efficaces qui lui valut en l'occurrence de subir un assaut furieux centré sur une certaine partie de son corps et auquel il n'échappa que par miracle.

( JE CROIS MAINTENANT POUVOIR TE DIRE SANS ME TROMPER QUE C'ETAIT UNE TRES MAUVAISE IDEE D'UTILISER TA SEXY-META. )

( Ta gueule ! )

( L'ORIGINALITE DE TES RIPOSTES VERBALES ME LAISSE PANTOIS. TANT QUE J'Y PENSE, EST-CE QUE TU COMPTES RESTER ENCORE LONGTEMPS COUCHE DANS TA MARE DE SANG ? )

( Au lieu de faire ton intéressant à parler pour me ridiculiser, aide-moi ! Au risque de paraître répétitif, si je meurs, tu meurs. )

( JE PEUX TE DONNER DU CHAKRA ET UN CONSEIL, GAMIN. )

( Accouche ! )

Se mettant difficilement à quatre pattes tout en glissant dans son propre liquide vital, Naruto se releva ensuite très lentement sur des jambes tremblantes, ses vêtements en lambeaux et poisseux et son corps pas vraiment en meilleur état. Il entendit son adversaire étouffer une exclamation de surprise.

( CE QUE JE TE SUGGERE DE FAIRE, GAMIN, C'EST D'ESSAYER DE LA LOCALISER EN SE BASANT UNIQUEMENT SUR SON CHAKRA. POUR COMMENCER, FERME LES YEUX. TU AURAS MOINS DE DIFFICULTES. )

( Je peux aussi bien les garder ouverts, pensa Naruto en désespérant. Je ne vois plus qu'un voile rouge. )

Le ninja commença à se dire que toutes les blessures qu'il avait reçues à la tête avaient commencées à affecter sa vision. De toute manière, vu l'étendue de ses dégâts physiques, il était déjà étonné de pouvoir bouger. Même le chakra du renard ne pourrait pas le guérir immédiatement, cette fois-ci.

" Tu as vraiment une constitution exceptionnelle, fit une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Mahiro. Je regrette réellement de devoir tuer un shinobi d'aussi grand talent. "

« Pas autant que moi, répondit l'adolescent. Et puis je ne suis pas encore mort.

« Je vais abréger tes souffrances.

Un bruit de pas léger s'approcha du ninja aveugle.

( Maintenant ! ), ordonna-t-il en pensée.

Un cri puissant s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto, autant à cause de la douleur que pour extraire de lui autant de chakra démoniaque que possible. Comme il s'en était douté, seules les plaies les plus profondes furent soignées, mais ça lui suffisait.

" Qu'est-ce que ... du chakra ?! ", perçut-il à travers le vacarme des murs qui s'étaient mis à trembler sous l'effet de la puissance dégagée.

L'exclamation n'étonna pas le ninja outre mesure, car il n'existait que très peu de personnes l'ayant déjà vu dans cet état.

Le chakra de Kyûbi s'était à présent répandu dans toute la salle toutefois, parmi ce flot d'énergie qui l'environnait, il parvenait à détecter une présence qui n'était absolument pas la sienne.

Du fait de son manque d'habitude d'une telle perception des choses, la silhouette énergétique de Mahiro étaient très floue mais amplement suffisante pour lui permettre d'attaquer.

Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire de toute sa vitesse.

Une fois arrivé à bonne distance, il lança son poing gauche et éprouva une grande satisfaction lorsqu'il fit contact avec sa cible pour la première fois en une demi-heure, puis il se baissa en fléchissant brusquement ses jambes, évitant ainsi d'avoir le cou tranché par la riposte des deux faucilles.

Naruto voulut ensuite saisir une des chevilles de la femme qui se trouvait opportunément près de sa main droite, mais une douleur aiguë à l'épaule lui apprit que cela lui était pour l'instant interdit, étant encore loin d'être rétabli.

Aussi, se ravisant immédiatement, il roula sur plusieurs mètres en arrière et se remit en garde, un kunaï dans son unique main.

" On dirait que tu as finalement trouvé une faille dans ma technique ... ", siffla la kunoïchi du clan Nijibi.

« Plus ou moins, fit l'adolescent tandis que le goût du sang s'imposait de plus en plus dans sa bouche.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cet affrontement tirait à sa fin et il espérait pouvoir encore l'emporter.

" De toute façon, enchaîna-t-il en se préparant au prochain assaut, je ne dois pas être le premier à trouver une solution. "

« Si. Et j'aimerais d'ailleurs bien savoir comment tu as fait.

Naruto secoua lentement la tête, peu habitué à recevoir des compliments et surtout pas de la part d'une ennemie et dans une telle situation.

" Je te le dirai quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. "

Projetant son arme vers la silhouette averse, il composa ensuite d'une seule main le signe nécessaire à son multiclonage sans que rien ne vienne l'interrompre, cette fois-ci.

Le trouble de la femme aux cheveux roux apparut clairement dans son flux de chakra alors qu'une vingtaine de clones lui faisaient face.

Sa prise sur ses faucilles se resserra et elle chargea, songeant sans doute à bénéficier d'un quelconque effet de surprise.

Elle trancha la gorge des deux premières répliques, évita deux étoiles de jet en plongeant sous la garde d'un troisième clone qui fut coupé en deux pendant qu'elle ramenait sa seconde arme en arrière pour la planter dans la tête d'un quatrième ennemi.

Toujours au ras du sol, elle déséquilibra trois clones d'un balayage d'une seule jambe et roula sur celui du milieu tandis qu'elle transperçait les deux sur les côtés d'un coup de faucille chacun. Prenant appui sur ses armes elles-mêmes appuyées sur la gorge du dernier, Mahiro se propulsa dans les airs jusqu'au plafond.

S'y accrochant à l'aide de son chakra, elle tailla rapidement en pièces quatre adversaires qui l'avaient suivie puis elle retomba sur le plancher non sans avoir encore éliminé trois Naruto au passage. Elle observa le reste des ennemis se regrouper pour lui décocher chacun quatre shurikens.

Mais maintenant, Mahiro semblait avoir parfaitement repris le rythme du combat. Les armes de jets ne s'abattirent que sur la chaise qu'elle venait de substituer à son corps, s'offrant ainsi la possibilité d'achever les dernières copies du ninja.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en finir avec l'original qui ... se préparait à la frapper sur son côté droit.

D'un geste rapide, Naruto ramena le Rasengan droit vers sa cible qui, à en juger par ses yeux écarquillés, voyait cette technique pour la première fois.

Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, elle ne se laissa pas envahir par la panique. A travers sa vision trouble de son énergie, il sentit que Mahiro renforçait la lame d'une de ses faucilles avec son chakra et, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à l'impact, elle enfonça la dite lame dans l'orbe juste avant la collision.

L'arme ne résista pas très longtemps à la puissance du Rasengan et se retrouva déchirée en plusieurs morceaux de ferraille tordus, mais le ninja s'aperçut ensuite que l'orbe se dilatait beaucoup trop tôt. Dans un dernier effort pour éviter de rendre vaine sa tentative, il donna la poussée ultime qui, à son grand soulagement, emporta violemment la kunoïchi pour, au final, l'écraser contre le mur.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Naruto tomba à genoux, pantelant et blessé de partout. Avec des gestes lents, il souleva sa main gauche pour extraire la seconde faucille de son épaule en se disant qu'il était heureux qu'il ait pu prévoir un coup de dernière minute et éviter qu'il ne devienne mortel.

( TU T'ES BIEN FAIT AMOCHER, MORVEUX ... ), se moqua une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

Et qui avait hélas tout à fait raison. C'était bien la première fois qu'il terminait un combat dans cet état malgré l'aide de Kyûbi.

" Je crois que tu es beaucoup plus fort que je ne le pensais ... "

Le ninja blond se figea à ces mots.

Cette voix ... c'était impossible ! Comment une technique surpuissante comme le Rasengan avait-elle pu échouer ?

Il releva la tête; le brouillard rouge qui obscurcissait précédemment sa vision s'était légèrement dissipé et il parvenait à présent à distinguer les formes et leurs détails, sans toutefois sa précision usuelle.

Assise par terre contre le mur qui s'était creusé à son impact, Mahiro le regardait tristement, mal en point. Apparemment, c'était son côté droit qui avait le plus subi l'effet de l'orbe; son bras semblait avoir tous ses os en miettes et pendait inutilement, ensanglanté, et sa jambe était pliée en quatre selon des angles impossibles. En prime, son visage était partiellement couvert du sang qui coulait de ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez et sa bouche, sans doute à cause du choc contre le mur.

( Je comprends, pensa Naruto en analysant ses dégâts. En coupant le Rasengan avec sa faucille, elle a entaillé la première couche de chakra qui sert au confinement des tourbillons à l'intérieur et elle en a donc dispersé la puissance. Elle a trouvé une faille à une technique qu'elle voyait pour la première fois et en plus au moment de la subir ... )

" Tu es douée, cracha-t-il en même temps qu'un mélange de salive et de sang. Je pensais en avoir fini avec toi ... "

« C'est le cas, murmura-t-elle, abattue. Tues-moi, maintenant ... car je ne devais pas perdre ce combat ...

Le jeune homme se releva difficilement, une douleur au coeur s'ajoutant maintenant à toutes celles qu'il ressentait déjà.

Les paroles de Mahiro ... le ton employé ... ses yeux qui reflétaient la tristesse d'avoir échoué ... Tout cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Haku avait été aussi résigné avant de se faire tuer et Naruto sut alors immédiatement que, quoi qu'il se passa, il ne pourrait jamais donner à Mahiro la mort qu'elle attendait.

" Pourquoi te bats-tu ? ", demanda-t-il en arborant un air impassible.

« Pour subvenir aux besoins de mon clan ...

Le ninja hocha affirmativement la tête. Il avait envisagé une telle raison.

" Vous n'avez pas de village ? "

« Notre seigneur nous a chassé il y a un peu plus d'un an. Et maintenant, donne-moi la mort, je ne veux plus parler de tout ça.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés pendant plusieurs minutes.

" Je ne peux pas ... ", soupira-t-il.

« Moi si !

Plusieurs dizaines de shurikens volèrent à travers la pièce.

----------------------------------------------

Décrochant le fourreau de son dos, Sôjirô en sortit son sabre et se mit à le contempler.

Il en parvenait pas à se souvenir quand ni qui mais, il y avait quelques années, une personne lui avait dit que son sabre était pareil à son âme. A l'époque, la phrase n'avait eu aucun sens pour lui et, en guise de réponse, il avait seulement élargi son sourire à celui qui lui avait parlé.

Maintenant, quand il y repensait, il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait toujours su même si il n'avait jamais vraiment pu le formuler.

Dans l'ensemble, son arme était simple, sans décoration, qu'il jugeait superflues, et ne pouvant servir que pour une seule chose, couper. Par ailleurs, la lame, parfaitement équilibrée avec le manche, était aussi aiguisée que possible et uniformément lisse. Que ce fut l'eau ou le sang, rien ne pouvait y adhérer et seul la lumière s'y reflétait plus ou moins intensément.

En fait, ce que comprenait maintenant Sôjirô et qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire admettre à personne jusqu'à présent, c'était que son sabre n'était pas devenu peu à peu l'image de son âme. C'était, en réalité, beaucoup plus simple que ça.

Si Sôjirô appréciait tellement son sabre et avait, pour le manier, un talent confinant à la perfection, cela avait pour unique raison que, dès le départ, son âme et son sabre avaient été identiques et l'étaient restés. Et donc, en même temps que son utilisateur, l'arme avait progressé en temps que partie intégrante de Sôjirô.

Satisfait de son raisonnement, le ninja rengaina son arme et la replaça dans son dos, les yeux fermés.

Il était temps de se remettre en route.

----------------------------------------------

Une odeur douce et âcre assaillit ses narines beaucoup plus fortement qu'auparavant.

Son sang, qui continuait de s'écouler de son corps.

Grâce à un réflexe inconscient de dernière minute, la majorité des shurikens l'avait manquée, les exceptions étant les trois fichés dans sa hanche.

S'appuyant sur son coude gauche, Mahiro se redressa afin de se remettre au moins assise et fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

Vraisemblablement, le jeune ninja n'avait pas eu autant de chance qu'elle; il gisait pour l'instant au sol, totalement immobile, et elle se demanda si il était mort.

" Mahiro, Mahiro ... te voilà dans un état bien pitoyable. "

Tressaillant involontairement, la kunoïchi tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce où un homme se tenait, l'air réjoui pour une raison à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser.

" 'Maître' Zassô... , dit-elle d'une voix faible, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? "

« Ce que ça signifie ? Mais les affaires, voyons, les affaires, répondit l'interpellé en ouvrant largement les bras et en souriant de plus belle.

Le visage meurtri de Mahiro se durcit. Cette trahison dépassait son entendement.

Zassô dut certainement le remarquer car son regard brilla d'un éclat mauvais.

" Si je te dis que tu m'es beaucoup plus utile dans cet état, est-ce que tu me comprends?, demanda-t-il sur un ton habituellement utilisé pour s'adresser aux enfants de deux ans. Non ? Bien, alors saches qu'aujourd'hui tu vas retourner là où tu aurais dû rester. "

« Quoi ?!

L'homme chauve secoua la tête, amusé par le spectacle de tant de faiblesse.

" Tu me déçois, fit-il ironiquement, je te croyais plus intelligente. Je veux dire simplement que je vais te ramener à ton village afin d'honorer l'accord passé avec ton seigneur. "

« Enfoiré ...

Une étoile se planta soudainement dans son épaule et Mahiro ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

" Pas d'insulte ou tu souffriras encore plus, menaça le bandit. Le poison sur mes shurikens ne te tuera pas mais il te maintiendra immobile le temps nécessaire à ton transfert. Et ne songe pas à utiliser tes techniques de lumière contre moi; je les connais bien, maintenant. "

« Si tu crois pouvoir retirer un quelconque bénéfice de ma capture ..., dit Mahiro avec amertume tandis qu'elle réfléchissait pour trouver une échappatoire à son sort.

« Non, tu as raison, avoua son ancien patron. Si je te livrais seule, je ne retirerai rien. Fort heureusement, le temps pendant lequel tu as été à mon service m'a été utile pour connaître la localisation actuelle du clan Nijibi en entier. En livrant ce renseignement avec toi, ton seigneur m'a assuré qu'il réduirait de moitié le coût de ses ninjas lorsque je voudrais faire appel à eux, ce qui est fort économique, tu ne trouves pas ?

« La vie a une valeur bien trop grande pour faire l'objet d'un vulgaire troc ...

Haussant les sourcils, Zassô porta son regard sur la source des paroles, trouvant la voix trop masculine pour appartenir à la kunoïchi.

L'intrus, qu'il avait cru mort après son attaque, se relevait en tremblant à cause de l'effort demandé à des muscles par trop combien sollicités.

Les deux yeux noirs et glacés de Zassô se posèrent sur ceux bleus et habituellement chaleureux du ninja blond.

" Les enfants devraient apprendre à se taire lorsqu'ils vont mourir. ", dit l'homme sur un ton froid.

« Et comment est -ce que tu veux que je me taise quand j'entends parler d'un marché aussi débile entre un chef de gang incompétent et un seigneur de village caché abruti ?!, cria l'enfant en question avec une vigueur surprenante étant donnée sa condition physique.

« Pour ta gouverne, petit impertinent, déclara Zassô d'une voix calme en sortant deux étoiles de sa poche de costume, vu l'ampleur de l'organisation que je dirige, je suis loin d'être incompétent et je ne crois pas non plus que 'abruti' puisse être le terme adéquat pour parler d'Orochimaru.

----------------------------------------------

Un silence lourd et pesant envahit l'espace entre les trois shinobis.

Brusquement la tension qui régnait entre eux était passée de simplement agressive à tout à fait explosive. Et Naruto était pour beaucoup dans ce changement.

" Orochimaru ? ", demanda-t-il soudainement.

Sa voix parut claquer comme un coup de tonnerre et avoir le même effet qui laissait présager une tempête dévastatrice.

" Orochimaru ? ", répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

« C'est exact, répondit Zassô avec prudence. Orochimaru, dirigeant suprême du village caché du Son.

« Il a fait un marché avec Orochimaru, dit Naruto à personne en particulier.

Le sourire qu'il arborait était suffisamment dément pour ne donner à personne l'envie de poursuivre la conversation, sauf peut-être à un seul être au monde ...

( OOOH ! JE RESSENS EN TOI TELLEMENT DE COLERE, DE RAGE, DE HAINE ... TANT D'EMOTIONS SI DELICIEUSES ... QUI TE PERMETTENT D'UTILISER UNE BIEN PLUS GRANDE PARTIE DE MON POUVOIR. )

( DONNE !! ), hurla mentalement l'adolescent.

Une tornade de chakra rouge jaillit alors de son corps, donnant l'impression que neuf énormes queues balayaient l'air tout autour de lui. Des fissures apparurent sur tous les murs et le plafond de la salle qui menaçait à présent de s'écrouler n'importe quand.

Mais c'était bien le moindre des soucis qui occupaient l'esprit des deux autres shinobis.

Le chakra qui émanait de Naruto était tellement chargé d'ondes négatives qu'il les paralysait de peur. Zassô en était toutefois le plus affecté car l'intention meurtrière du ninja blond était entièrement dirigée sur lui, à tel point qu'il sentait que le moindre mouvement provoquerait sa mort.

A ce moment, la tempête d'énergie donna l'impression de se recroqueviller sur l'adolescent, les queues spirituelles du démon-renard l'enveloppant petit à petit pour se fondre totalement dans son corps. Le sentiment de violence rémanente se calma pour être remplacé par la sensation tout aussi écrasante d'une gigantesque puissance.

Le chakra entourant Naruto était visible à l'oeil nu, ce qui en disait long sur la quantité qu'il pouvait utiliser.

" Je vais te tuer. ", annonça-t-il à Zassô en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Instantanément, l'homme fut tiré de la paralysie induite par la démonstration de force précédente.

" C'est ce qu'on va voir ! ", lança le ninja chauve.

Mais il bluffait, et très mal, car la peur se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Ses mains se joignirent pour lancer une technique, sous l'oeil indifférent de Naruto.

" Kuzuryûsen, le dragon à neuf têtes ! "

Sauf que ces mots n'avaient pas été prononcés par Zassô mais provenaient de la pièce à côté, assourdis par le mur. Lequel adopta pendant un dixième de seconde une forme bombée au niveau auquel se tenait le chef de l'organisation criminelle avant d'exploser pour livrer passage à une forme floue qui donna l'impression de passer rapidement à côté de Zassô pour s'immobiliser après un dérapage contrôlé de deux mètres.

" T'es à la bourre, Sôjirô ... ", commenta Naruto, son aura rouge s'évanouissant aussitôt, lorsqu'il reconnut son nouvel ami.

Le ninja au sabre pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé.

" Je ne savais pas que tu avais prévu ma venue. ", dit-il sur un ton joyeux.

« Je ne l'avais pas prévue, répondit l'adolescent blond. Mais t'es quand même à la bourre.

« Si tu veux ... J'ai laissé notre client en sûreté au tribunal. Ils en ont encore pour deux heures.

BLOM !

Les deux shinobis tournèrent la tête pour observer le corps de leur ennemi étendu sur le sol, inconscient, avec neuf entailles peu profondes trouant son costume de soirée.

" Dommage, il est encore vivant ... ", soupira Naruto avec un haussement d'épaule qui lui arracha une grimace car la droite n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie.

« J'ai jugé préférable d'y aller doucement pour qu'il soit livré à la justice, expliqua le nouvel arrivant.

« J'aime bien ta façon 'd'y aller doucement', ironisa l'adolescent blond. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il sera condamné à mort.

« Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Sôjirô regardait le corps de Mahiro affalé contre un mur. Elle aussi était inconsciente, mais Naruto avait d'autres projets en ce qui la concernait.

" Elle va nous dire où on peut trouver les papiers nécessaires au démantèlement de l'organisation de Zassô. ", assura-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Son collègue le suivit tranquillement et le regarda s'accroupir auprès de la kunoïchi puis croiser les doigts rapidement dans différentes positions, utilisant uniquement sa main gauche.

( Ninpô, technique secrète ... )

Un halo rouge entoura sa main et il toucha avec elle l'épaule de Mahiro.

" ... Eikyû no kega, la blessure de l'immortalité. "

Les lambeaux écarlates qui faisaient en ce moment office d'habits pour Naruto après sa petite rixe reprirent une couleur plus fraîche mais toujours rouge tandis que de nouvelles blessures s'ouvraient sur tout son corps. A l'inverse, celles de la jeune femme se refermaient extrêmement rapidement.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ", demanda Sôjirô en contemplant passivement le phénomène.

« Transfert de blessures, répondit son ami d'une voix rendue sèche par la souffrance. Sur moi, ces blessures guériront beaucoup plus rapidement que sur elle.

De fait, la cicatrisation venait déjà de stopper l'écoulement du sang et ressoudait les os cassés. Dans quelques jours, il n'y aurait quasiment plus de marques.

Les yeux de Mahiro papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir pour de bon et de se fixer sur ceux du ninja blond, puis sur ceux de Sôjirô qui lui souriait et enfin sur son ancien patron qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu une correction bien méritée mais pas suffisante du tout à son goût, considérant qu'il était encore en vie.

" Devons-nous terminer le combat ? ", demanda-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

« Non, répondit instantanément Naruto. Où pouvons-nous trouver des documents incriminant Zassô ?

« Dans cette pièce, il y a un tableau; derrière ce tableau, il y a un levier; si ce levier est tiré, un coffre-fort surgit du sol; dans ce coffre, il y a ce que vous cherchez. Vous avez sauvé ma vie et celle de mon clan, je vous en remercie.

« De rien, seulement n'imaginez pas que ce sera gratuit.

BROOOLOM.

Naruto se retourna et vit le coffre prévu par la kunoïchi et que Sôjirô venait de faire apparaître. Claquant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, il se releva avec un sourire féroce et s'approcha en boitillant de l'énorme masse métallique aussi haute que lui.

" Mais commençons d'abord par ouvrir ce truc. ", décida-t-il.

Avec sa main valide, il frappa de légers coups sur la porte d'acier.

" Ca a l'air solide, hein ? ", dit-il en riant au ninja au sabre.

« Non.

SCRIIAING !!

D'une simple coupe horizontale à hauteur d'épaule, Sôjirô décapita le haut de la chambre forte modèle réduit qui avait soudain une allure beaucoup moins redoutable.

" C'est le suemono giri, la coupe sur un objet immobile, dit-il en réponse au regard admiratif du garçon blond. Je le maîtrise car c'est la base de mon style Shutensatsu. "

« Très pratique, conclut l'autre. Alors voyons ce que nous trouvons là-dedans.

D'un mouvement souple, il sauta à l'intérieur du coffre et commença à jeter différents objets au dehors.

" Liasse de billets, liasse de billets, sac de diamants, liasse de billets, livres de comptes, liasse de billets, liasse de billets, mallette pleine de lingots d'or, détails des possessions immobilières, liasse de billets, coffrets à bijoux remplis de bijoux, liasse de billets, liste du personnel, coupe antique en argent ciselé datant d'il y a trois siècles, liasse de billets, journal intime, liasse de billets, liasse de billets, liasse de billets, liasse de billets, bandeau frontal du village caché de Kusa no kuni, liasse de billets et, pour finir, liasse de billets. Quelle tristesse, même pas un sachet de ramen au miso. "

« Ce n'est pas un buffet de cuisine, fit justement remarquer Sôjirô.

« C'est vrai, il y a trop de paperasses dedans pour ça. Tu as pris toutes les preuves nécessaires ?

« Oui.

« Alors allons-y.

« Eh, attendez !

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir la femme aux cheveux roux les regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

" Vous ... vous allez laisser tout cet argent ?! ", demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

« On doit déjà se trimbaler assez de paperasses sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter, dit Naruto après une brève réflexion d'un dixième de seconde.

« Et l'or ?!

« Trop mou pour faire de bonnes armes répondit cette fois-ci Sôjirô. Ca aurait été des lingots d'acier, je ne dis pas, mais là ...

« Les bijoux ?!

« On n'en porte pas.

« La coupe antique ...

« Boire directement à la bouteille, c'est plus pratique.

« Au moins les diamants ... ?

Se regardant un instant l'un l'autre, les deux adolescents haussèrent les épaules en même temps, puis Sôjirô, tandis qu'il rengainait son sabre, sembla changer d'avis.

" Finalement, je vais en prendre un, dit-il en ramassant le petit sac noir traînant par terre. Ca peut être utile pour découper des vitres. "

Mahiro secoua lentement la tête pendant que Naruto approuvait son compagnon, se demandant comment ces deux-là avaient bien pu être éduqués pour accorder aussi peu d'importance à une telle fortune.

Enfin, elle, pour sa part, ne s'encombrait pas vraiment de préjugés quant au devenir de tout cet argent. Lorsqu'on devait faire vivre plusieurs dizaines de personnes, on prenait ce qu'on trouvait sans se demander d'où ça venait.

" Vous voulez un coup de main pour transporter tout ça ? ", proposa obligeamment le ninja blond quand il la vit commencer à rassembler les liasses de billets qu'il avait lancées à tort et à travers pour les sortir du coffre.

« Pas de refus, répondit-elle sans toutefois relever les yeux de sa tâche.

« Et pendant ce temps, vous allez pouvoir me parler d'Orochimaru.

Le nom attira suffisamment son attention pour qu'elle consentit à regarder son interlocuteur.

" Pourquoi ?, voulut-elle savoir. Tu as une affaire particulière avec lui ? "

« Un peu, éluda Naruto avec un grand sourire. Disons plutôt un projet d'avenir et de salubrité publique; son assassinat.

Les deux s'observèrent en chien de faïence pendant cinq bonnes minutes, soudain sérieux et indifférents au fait que Sôjirô sifflait aimablement un air sans queue ni tête juste à côté d'eux en attachant soigneusement les poignets de Zassô à ses jambes avec une corde.

" Tu as l'air sincère, dit finalement la kunoïchi d'une voix lente. Alors je veux bien t'aider car nous avons également un compte à régler avec lui, moi et mon clan. Mais est-ce que tu réalises que ni toi, ni moi n'avons le niveau pour l'affronter ? "

« Sans aucun doute, seulement je n'envisage absolument pas d'aller me battre avec lui immédiatement. A l'heure actuelle, je ne serais sans doute même pas capable de me débarrasser de Kabuto.

En entendant cela, Mahiro fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme était stupide ou quoi ?

" Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle carrément. Lorsque j'ai quitté le Son il y a un an, Kabuto et moi avions un niveau sensiblement équivalent. Je ne doute pas, au vu de notre combat, que si tu devais l'affronter aujourd'hui, tu le vaincrais. "

« Moi, j'en doute ...

« Ce qui me paraît tout à fait normal, Naruto, intervint Sôjirô pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. L'ampleur de ton manque de confiance en toi est très inhabituelle pour quelqu'un de ta force, et ça t'affaiblit d'autant plus.

Le ninja blond demeura ensuite silencieux, le visage maussade. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien savoir de sa vraie force ? Si il avait été aussi fort qu'ils le pensaient, alors jamais il n'aurait éprouvé le besoin de fuir Konoha ...

( ET MOI QUI CROYAIT QUE MA PRESENCE ETAIT UNE CHARGE POUR TOI ... )

( Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, le renard mouillé ? ), maugréa Naruto en pensée.

( PAS LA PEINE D'ÊTRE INSULTANT. CA NE FAIT QUE CONFIRMER TA FAIBLESSE A MES YEUX. FRANCHEMENT, SI TON DEPART DE CE PATHETIQUE VILLAGE DE KONOHA CONTINUE A TE DONNER DES REMORDS, ALORS TU DEVRAIS PEUT-ÊTRE SONGER AU SUICIDE ... )

( De toutes les personnes, c'est TOI, dont la vie dépend de la mienne, qui me dit ça ?! ), hallucina l'adolescent.

( PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUE TU N'EN AURAS JAMAIS LE COURAGE. IL FAUDRAIT D'ABORD QUE TU LAISSES LE PASSE A SA VERITABLE PLACE, C'EST A DIRE DERRIERE TOI, POUR SORTIR DE SON ENTRAVE. ET, CA AUSSI, JE CROIS QUE TU NE LE FERAS JAMAIS ... )

( Ah oui ?! C'est ce qu'on va voir ! )

" Mahiro, où est votre clan, en ce moment ? ", demanda brusquement Naruto alors que les trois ninjas quittaient la propriété de Zassô par l'entrée principale.

« Nous nous sommes installés dans la citadelle d'Iweka, dans le Pays du Cristal.

« Parfait. Dans un mois, je vous y rejoindrai, enchaîna-t-il, et nous pourrons parler tranquillement de l'avenir du village d'Oto.

« D'accord, dit la kunoïchi en s'arrêtant, un sac rempli d'argent sur le dos. Nos routes vont donc se séparer ici, pour le moment. Je t'attends avec impatience.

Sur ces mots, elle s'évanouit dans les airs, ne laissant aucun indice de sa présence.

" C'était une rencontre brève mais intéressante. ", commenta Sôjirô en fixant un point sur l'horizon.

« Oui, admit son ami. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'aies pas posé de question sur notre affaire.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je connais le gros de l'histoire entre Konoha et Orochimaru et puis j'en apprendrai sans doute plus lorsque nous nous attaquerons à lui.

Pris par surprise par cette affirmation si catégorique qu'elle ne pouvait souffrir aucune contestation, Naruto haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le jeune épéiste.

" Comment ça, 'nous' ? Tu as l'intention de m'accompagner ? "

« Si tu me le demandes, oui. Après tout, Orochimaru est également connu pour l'immense quantité de techniques ninpô qu'il a amassée, donc, après sa mort, il y a des chances pour que je puisse mettre la main sur une ou deux techniques pour compléter mon Shutensatsu.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te décourager. C'est même une chance, je dois l'avouer. En attendant, terminons notre mission.

« D'accord.

Les deux se mirent à courir vers la ville toute proche, Naruto devant, se sentant l'esprit plus léger en ce moment que ces deux dernières années.

A SUIVRE ...


	6. Promesse de retour

Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur la fabuleuse œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, à savoir NARUTO. L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans ce chapitre lui appartiennent en totalité.

**MAKO NO KUNI**

Le village caché de la Lumière démoniaque

Promesse de retour

Le ninja s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître qui se tenait assis à son bureau, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres tandis qu'il patientait tranquillement pour que son envoyé lui remette le message qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours.

Quand l'homme se fut redressé, un geste sec de la main lui intima d'exécuter rapidement ce pourquoi il était là.

Tirant un rouleau de sa veste, il le posa sur le bureau devant lui et recula hâtivement d'un pas, presque au garde-à-vous.

Avec des mouvements sans précipitation, le maître du shinobi décacheta le parchemin, le déroula et s'absorba dans une lecture silencieuse pendant une minute avant de reposer le papier.

" Avez-vous été suivi ? ", demanda-t-il sans détour.

« Non, seigneur Hyûga. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour un maximum de discrétion, comme vous l'aviez recommandé.

Souriant froidement, Hiashi ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un autre rouleau qu'il remit au ninja, lequel l'accepta sans un mot.

" Vous vous rendrez au bâtiment de l'intendance où on vous remettra la récompense prévue contre ce rouleau. Vous avez fait du bon travail lors des négociations avec l'organisation. "

« Merci, monsieur !, s'écria avec respect et fierté le commissionnaire. De plus, je peux vous donner un autre détail de l'opération; je les ai vus se préparer à la chasse et ils avaient prévu plus de cent cinquante hommes.

A présent, le visage de Hiashi n'avait plus rien d'humain, ayant pris l'allure très caractéristique de prédateurs des gens sur le point de réaliser un mauvais coup avec succès et en toute impunité.

" C'est parfait, commenta-t-il. La seule ombre au tableau pourrait être l'échec du contact avec les dirigeants de Mako, mais finalement cela n'a plus d'importance. Bientôt, la prospérité future de la maison Hyûga ne fera plus aucun doute. "

« J'en suis heureux, maître.

« Disposez, maintenant.

Une fois seul, le chef de la Sôke s'autorisa à se relaxer quelques instants dans son grand fauteuil directorial.

Oui, décidément, l'avenir s'annonçait radieux, avec une déception en moins.

------------------------------------------------

" Technique du Jûken : les cents quatre-vingt douze poings du Hakke ! "

Se jetant sur le premier assaillant qui se présentait à elle, Hinata le frappa de toutes ses forces en suivant sa technique du Poing souple.

Une seconde plus tard, l'homme, qui n'avait eu en aucune façon le temps de réagir, se retrouva violemment catapulté en arrière où il renversa tous ceux qui le suivaient sur son passage vers l'inconscience.

Toutefois, ceux qui se tenaient à côté n'avaient pas du tout été atteints et ils allaient enfin pouvoir asséner le coup fatal à la kunoïchi furieuse qui les tenait en échec depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes.

Hélas, il leur faudrait encore attendre avant d'arriver à ce résultat.

" Hakkeshô kaïten ! "

Le tourbillon n'eut pas le même effet que la dernière fois. Constatant l'ampleur des dégâts qu'elle venait de causer en libérant sa pleine puissance, Hinata fut contente d'avoir eu l'idée de s'éloigner du groupe qui avait pour charge de l'escorter et qui, pour l'instant, la regardait agir avec stupeur, prenant parfois le temps de l'aider à se débarrasser d'un assassin avec quelques shurikens bien placés.

Brusquement, sur sa droite, là où se trouvait le lac, retentit un grondement sourd et menaçant. Bien sûr, Hinata avait déjà repéré bien avant les prémices du dragon d'eau qui allait déferler sur elle seulement elle savait aussi qu'une deuxième technique était en préparation et elle espérait avoir l'occasion de les contenir toutes les deux en même temps avec son tourbillon divin car, dans le cas où les attaques viendraient successivement, elle ne pourrait absolument pas tourner sur elle-même pendant assez longtemps pour les repousser toutes les deux et en subirait donc une de plein fouet. En outre, elle savait également que son armure de chakra sans la rotation n'était pas suffisante pour arrêter totalement la technique suiton et l'esquiver était impossible.

En fait, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Son Byakugan toujours activé, la jeune Hyûga expulsa un maximum de chakra par les pores de sa peau et croisa les bras devant son visage pour encaisser l'impact du dragon aqueux.

SPLAASH !!

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Hinata se demanda si elle était en train de rêver.

Le choc attendu avait bien eu lieu, mais pas avec son corps. Devant elle se tenait ce qu'elle pouvait au mieux décrire comme un ogre vert de trois mètres de haut et aussi large, portant une armure couverte de sceaux divers et qui venait de la protéger.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il y en avait trois autres, formant un cercle autour d'elle et de son escorte, à la grande surprise de leurs ennemis.

" Ninpô, technique spéciale : shi tenno, les Quatre Gardiens. ", fit une voix familière dans son dos.

Pivotant immédiatement, Hinata se retrouva nez à masque avec le second Akumakage de Mako no kuni qui était censé se trouver à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de ce lieu.

" Bien le bonjour, Hyûga sama. Vous passez une bonne journée ? ", demanda-t-il sur un ton joyeux que démentait son attitude de concentration apparente.

FLAP ! FLAP !

A ces bruits succédèrent plusieurs cris de surprises parmi les ninjas qui les entouraient, sauf Sôjirô et son groupe. Il fallait aussi dire qu'un aigle géant qui atterrissait majestueusement près de vous provoquait toujours une forte impression.

" Dame Hitomi, Hinata Hyûga; Hyûga sama, voici dame Hitomi, reine des aigles. ", présenta rapidement Naruto.

Sans attendre de réponse, le ninja blond se retourna et regarda l'équipe de Mako no kuni.

" Sôjirô, tout va bien ? ", s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son ami avec un genou à terre.

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant, répondit l'homme au sabre, toutefois je ne crois pas que ni Karin, ni San, ni moi ne puissions nous plaindre d'avoir été en danger au cours des dernières minutes.

« C'est vrai, confirma la jeune femme au Shinrigan. La prochaine fois, vous pourrez peut-être nous préciser qui doit escorter qui, parce qu'il y avait des moments où l'on s'y perdait.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire, soulagé d'être arrivé à temps.

Aussitôt, quatre silhouettes se laissèrent tomber à ses côtés, sans toutefois le surprendre. A vrai dire, il avait cru qu'ils interviendraient bien avant.

" Neji ? ", entendit-il l'héritière des Hyûga s'étonner.

« Hinata sama, je suis heureux de vous trouver indemne, déclara ce dernier d'une voix résolument neutre.

« Arr ... arrête tout de suite de m-me vouvoyer, dit Hinata sur un ton de reproche. Ai ... de-moi plutôt à me ... me débarrasser de c-ceux-là.

De sa main, elle désignait les assassins qui s'étaient repris et tentaient vainement de franchir le barrage des Quatre Gardiens, lesquels faisaient montre d'une ténacité exemplaire dans leur objectif de ne laisser passer aucune attaque.

" Avant d'agir, laissez-moi leur parler, s'il vous plait. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. ", les interrompit Naruto en s'avançant vers les futures victimes des ninjas de Konoha si il ne faisait rien.

Ceux-ci hochèrent affirmativement la tête, s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

" Bien, fit l'homme blond pour s'éclaircir la voix. Je suis le second Akumakage, seigneur du village caché de Mako no kuni. "

Sa déclaration entraîna quelques murmures dans la foule devant lui, mais rien de bien significatif. Apparemment, la plupart ne semblait pas accorder la moindre importance à son statut.

" Je ne vous avertirai qu'une fois, continua Naruto sans se soucier de la réaction obtenue. Je sais que vous êtes des ninjas renégats, aussi que ceux qui veulent continuer à conserver leur droit d'asile dans mon village se retirent immédiatement. Dans le cas contraire, vous mourrez. "

« Ah ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton hospitalité, seigneur de mes deux, s'écria l'un d'eux. Nous appartenons à l'organisation Nukenin et c'est vous qui allez crever.

« Je vous ai donnés une chance de vous en tirer, dit Naruto à personne en particulier. Maintenant, préparez-vous.

Les Gardiens disparurent chacun dans un nuage de fumée.

Cédant sa place aux cinq ninjas de Konoha, le Akumakage se retira vers son équipe, secouant lentement la tête à cause de la stupidité de ceux qui les avaient agressés. Même des renégats devraient savoir que le nombre ne garantit pas forcément la victoire dans un combat.

Dommage pour eux, ils ne pourraient jamais mettre à profit la leçon qu'ils allaient recevoir.

------------------------------------------------

" Co-comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver aussi rapidement ? "

« Le mérite en revient à dame Hitomi, assura Neji. Après avoir volé un peu en direction de Konoha, elle a pu vous repérer avec son Byakugan qui est, soit dit en passant, beaucoup plus efficace que le mien.

Avec un air profondément impressionné, l'héritière des Hyûga porta son regard sur l'aigle gigantesque qui attendait, à l'écart des humains, que le Akumakage ait fini d'examiner les cadavres qui gisaient un peu partout sur le sol, accompagné par Shikamaru.

" J'ai rarement vu un groupe de shinobis aussi hétéroclite. ", commenta le manipulateur d'ombres au seigneur qui se remettait debout.

« Oui, confirma celui-ci. Ils viennent de tous les villages, composés aux trois quarts de moyennes classes et le reste de ninjas de niveau supérieur ... typiquement Nukenin.

« J'ai entendu l'un d'eux dire qu'ils appartenaient tous à cette organisation, mais je dois avouer que je dispose de peu de renseignements sur eux ...

Demeurant silencieux au premier abord, Naruto leva la tête vers le ciel, comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans les nuages.

" Nukenin ... ce terme désigne un ninja errant, dit-il lentement. C'est un groupe composé de criminels de tous niveaux, exclusivement des ninjas, dont le champ d'action va du vol au meurtre en passant par l'esclavagisme et le trafic de drogue. De multiples indices laissent à penser qu'ils disposent d'un quartier général, qu'ils déplacent régulièrement, et leur effectif serait proche du millier, sinon plus important. "

« Bref, ils peuvent devenir une menace sérieuse, conclut Shikamaru avec un froncement de sourcil.

( Quelle galère ... faudra penser à en informer le Hokage ... après avoir pris un peu de repos. )

Passant sa main derrière sa tête, il poussa un soupir fatigué en songeant à toute la distance qu'il leur faudrait encore parcourir pour retourner à Konoha. Mais, encore une fois, il était heureux qu'ils en furent aussi éloignés car, dans le cas contraire, rien ne disaient qu'ils seraient arrivés à temps pour porter secours à Hinata.

" Bon ... on devrait éviter de traîner plus longtemps dans le coin. ", pensa-t-il tout haut.

« Vous avez entièrement raison, répondit l'homme au masque blanc en s'écartant de lui pour se diriger vers l'aigle.

Effectivement, si Nukenin était une organisation aussi puissante qu'il le pensait, il ne fallait pas s'éterniser ici car on pouvait les repérer trop facilement. Absolument rien ne pouvait garantir que d'autres ninjas encore plus forts et plus nombreux n'allaient pas arriver dans très peu de temps.

" Dame Hitomi, fit-il d'une voix sérieuse, je regrette d'abuser une fois de plus de votre temps, mais accepteriez-vous de nous transporter encore un peu aujourd'hui ? "

« Humpf ... cela sort de mes attributions habituelles, maugréa la reine, mais je me sens d'humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui. Je présume que tu souhaites que je vous emmène jusqu'à Konoha ?

« C'est cela. En plus, de cette manière, vous pourrez obtenir votre rémunération tout de suite.

« Soit. Grimpez, alors !

D'un geste de la main, Naruto demanda aux autres de s'approcher, ce que les ninjas de Konoha s'empressèrent de faire, à l'exception de Hinata qui paraissait intimidée par la taille de l'oiseau de proie.

" Ne craignez rien, maîtresse Hyûga, la rassura Karin qui s'était glissé à côté d'elle. elle ne mord que ses ennemis. "

« Euh ... sans doute, hésita l'autre kunoïchi. M-mais ... je me demande ... si ce n'est pas un peu irrespectueux ...

« Si cela l'était vraiment, répliqua la femme blonde gentiment, soyez assurée que Hitomi ne l'aurait pas proposé.

L'explication parut avoir raison des réticences de Hinata qui, fléchissant légèrement ses jambes, sauta à bonne hauteur pour atterrir sur le dos de plumes de l'invocation, y rejoignant son cousin qui s'y tenait debout, les bras croisés et son masque d'aigle pendant sur son torse.

" Frère Neji ... ", appela-t-elle doucement.

« Oui ?

« Merci ... d'être venu à mon aide. Ta présence a beaucoup d'importance pour moi.

Le ninja ne répondit rien, embarrassé par la franchise de sa cousine. Car que pouvait-il bien répondre à une telle déclaration sans être ridicule ? Si encore Hinata et lui avaient été seuls ...

" Merci ... ", murmura-t-il pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'entende.

Ou du moins l'aurait-il désiré ainsi.

" Oooh ! Comme c'est émouvant, deux coeurs sincères qui s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre dans une amitié indéfectible ! ", s'écria Lee, des flots de larmes de joie inondant son visage déformé par un sourire d'une largeur surnaturelle.

Le pire était que Neji sentait maintenant rivés sur lui les regards des ninjas de Mako no kuni, le tout sur fond sonore de rires étouffés provenant de ses deux équipiers.

Puis il sentit deux bras l'enserrer tandis que quelqu'un lui pleurnichait dessus.

" Neji, j'ai toujours su que, sous ton masque de froideur et d'indifférence, ton esprit débordait d'affection pour ta cousine ! ", réussit à dire le digne disciple de maître Gaï entre deux sanglots.

( Pourquoi, mais pourquoi lui ai-je permis de venir ?!, désespéra Neji en son for intérieur. Si il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui regarde, qu'il me foudroie sur le champ ... ou mieux, qu'il LE foudroie ! )

Selon toute vraisemblance, aucune puissance divine n'avait l'intention de donner suite à sa supplique aussi, encouragé par un déluge de rires ouverts derrière lui et le petit sourire amusé de Hinata, il choisit de prendre lui-même les choses en main.

( Hakkeshô kaïten, le tourbillon divin du Hakke ! )

" Dame Hitomi, dit Neji d'une voix neutre, si vous consentez à décoller avant qu'il ne revienne, je vous donnerai toutes les vaches que vous désirez. "

------------------------------------------------

D'un pas tranquille, Naruto et Hinata s'éloignèrent des portes de Konoha sans que cela ne posa de problème à personne. De toutes façons, les autres qui auraient pu s'en préoccuper devaient se concentrer sur d'autres sujets pour l'instant; les ninjas de Mako no kuni respectaient la volonté de leur Akumakage en l'attendant à l'écart, le groupe de Neji était allé faire son rapport au Hokage en personne et les gardes de Konoha avaient bien trop à s'inquiéter de la présence d'un oiseau qui pouvait avaler chacun d'eux aussi facilement qu'un insecte pour être réellement affectés par les actions des quatre shinobis étrangers.

" Maintenant, Hyûga sama, parlons sérieusement. ", déclara le jeune homme avec gravité.

« De quoi dé-désirez-vous parler ?

« Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous assurer que je m'en tiendrai, quant aux événements qui se sont déroulés dans mon village, à la version que nous avons évoquée il y a moins d'une semaine.

« Je ... je suis d'accord, confirma la porteuse du Byakugan.

« De plus, reprit Naruto en élevant légèrement la voix, je me dois de vous dire que, par ce honteux marché qu'il a essayé de nous imposer à mon village et à moi, votre père m'a fait un affront que je compte bien laver dès que l'opportunité s'en présentera.

« Je comprends, répondit Hinata dont le visage s'était assombri à l'évocation de son tourmenteur.

« Je l'espère, dit le ninja blond en souriant sous son masque, car, voyez-vous, si je m'écoutais en ce moment, j'irai le dépecer à mains nues. Mais bon, au final, ce serait beaucoup d'ennuis pour pas grand-chose à part ma satisfaction personnelle. Et je pense que vous aider serait mieux à tous les points de vue.

Fouillant un moment dans sa robe, il en ressortit un rouleau peu épais qu'il tendit à la kunoïchi étonnée devant lui, laquelle saisit l'artefact sans vraiment trop comprendre.

" Ceci, explique Naruto sur un ton où perçait son contentement, est un rouleau d'invocation à usage unique. Vous ne pourrez vous en servir qu'une seule fois donc choisissez bien l'occasion. L'incantation astrologique est 'lumière de l'eau, singe, dragon, coq, rat, dragon'. Je vous conseille personnellement de le marquer de votre sang immédiatement et ensuite de le cacher, car ce que vous aurez invoqué apparaîtra de toutes façons devant vous. "

Acquiescant distraitement d'un signe de tête, Hinata répéta une fois les symboles à composer en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres afin d'être certaine de ne pas en oublier. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait un détail important.

" Heu ... mais qu ... qu'est-ce qui apparaîtra ... au juste ? ", demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Une aide, répondit carrément le Akumakage. Veuillez me pardonner ce mystère de ma part, malheureusement je ne peux que vous demander de me faire confiance, cette fois-là.

Apparemment, la jeune femme y était parfaitement disposée car elle empocha le rouleau sans rien ajouter d'autre là-dessus.

Intérieurement, Naruto sourit. A son grand soulagement, certaines choses, comme la capacité de jugement d'Hinata, n'avait pas changé au cours de toutes ces années. Il n'y avait vraiment que très peu de personnes capables d'accorder leur confiance à un inconnu et il se demandait si lui en était encore capable.

" Eh bien, Hinata sama, je vais maintenant vous quitter, annonça le ninja avec éclat. J'ai vraiment été content de vous rencontrer. "

« Moi de même, seigneur Akumakage, dit Hinata en s'inclinant respectueusement. Transmettez mes remerciements à Sôjirô, Karin et San pour leur aide.

« Je n'y manquerai pas.

« Et je souhaite que nous puissions nous revoir à l'avenir dans des circonstances moins troubles.

« Cela pourrait se produire dans moins de temps que vous ne le pensez. Au revoir, lança-t-il en s'éloignant, très content de l'air intrigué sur le visage d'Hinata après ses paroles.

------------------------------------------------

Posant les yeux sur le document devant elle, Tsunade essaya de se concentrer, de trouver un sens aux traits ordonnés qui formaient pourtant des mots parfaitement normaux. Hélas, la paperasse demeurait une des seules choses qui la saoulaient en l'ennuyant profondément en même temps.

Donc, suivant son habitude, elle renonça à la lecture du papier, temporairement, à son grand regret, car Shizune lui ferait rattraper son retard dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, puis, d'un geste ample, elle balaya la surface de son bureau, planta les deux coudes dessus et regarda droit devant elle.

" Au rapport. ", dit-elle d'un ton las.

« Les deux missions, celle d'Hinata et celle de mon équipe, ont été un succès, répondit aussitôt Neji Hyûga dont l'impassibilité en toute circonstance fatiguait encore plus le Hokage.

« Résumez celle de votre équipe, demanda la kunoïchi légendairement épuisée. Je verrai le reste avec Hinata ... plus tard.

Battant le rappel dans sa mémoire, Neji rassembla tous ses souvenirs afin d'offrir à Tsunade une version fidèle des événements survenus entre Konoha et Mako no kuni puis il se lança dans l'histoire, se faisant interrompre tantôt par Shikamaru, tantôt par Shino qui ajoutaient des détails à qui mieux mieux. Toutefois il ne s'en formalisa pas réellement car cela faisait deux ans qu'ils agissaient de cette manière.

Au moins, leurs récits avaient le mérite d'être complets. Tout fut passé en revue; leur arrivée près de Mako et l'accueil un peu spécial des Akumakage, le peu de chances qu'ils avaient, à ce moment, de rattraper Hinata, comment un des seigneurs les avaient aidés, le combat contre les assassins de Nukenin et leur retour à Konoha.

En une demi-heure, tout était fini et Tsunade pouvait méditer à loisir sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et qui lui épargnait la tâche de lire ce fichu rapport.

" Vous avez dit 'Nukenin', c'est bien ça ? Une idée sur la raison pour laquelle ils ont attaqué Hinata et son escorte ? ", demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant.

« On ne peut pas vraiment être sûr, commença à répondre le jeune Nara, mais étant donné qu'ils semblaient n'en avoir qu'après une Hyûga, leur mobile pouvait fort bien être l'obtention d'un Byakugan.

« Et comment aurait-il su où trouver ce Byakugan ?

« Vu qu'ils n'ont attaqué que sur le retour, on peut en conclure que la présence de Hinata a été repérée lors de son trajet pour Mako. Simple supposition de ma part, bien sûr ...

Evidemment, pensa le Hokage. L'explication tenait parfaitement debout. Ca aurait vraiment été trop beau qu'il y ait une preuve de l'implication de Hiashi Hyûga dans cette histoire.

Une enquête pouvait, bien sûr, être ordonnée, seulement elle présageait qu'une telle démarche n'aboutirait à rien du tout, si ce n'était jeter l'opprobre sur un des clans les plus prestigieux de tout Konoha et, au pire, aboutir aux prémices d'une guerre civile.

Non, mieux valait attendre que le seigneur Hyûga commette une faute avant d'entreprendre une action contre lui.

" Nukenin ..., répéta Tsunade. Nos renseignements sur eux sont assez fragmentaires. Tout ce dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une organisation ninja. Avez-vous pu apprendre autre chose sur eux ? "

« Oui, confirma Neji. Le seigneur Akumakage nous a fait part d'informations intéressantes; selon lui, Nukenin serait composé d'au moins mille ninjas de tous niveaux ...

« ... donc une organisation à classer S, l'interrompit le troisième membre du trio légendaire.

« ... qui disposeraient d'un quartier général, reprit le Hyûga, dont l'emplacement change régulièrement ...

« ... ce qui montre qu'ils sont dirigés intelligemment, en conclut son interlocutrice.

« ... et qui interviendrait dans tous les domaines criminels existants.

« En somme, des gens extrêmement dangereux, résuma Tsunade avec un air mécontent. Je vais mettre les services spéciaux sur l'affaire. Et maintenant, Neji, je souhaiterais vous parler en privé.

Prenant soin de cacher la surprise qu'ils éprouvaient, Shino et Shikamaru comprirent immédiatement qu'ils étaient de trop et saluèrent les deux autres avant de se retirer en silence.

" Neji, dit le Hokage une fois qu'ils furent seuls, j'ai un service à te demander. "

Cela devait certainement sortir des obligations officielles du jeune ninja, si Tsunade se mettait à le tutoyer. Poussé par la curiosité, il la pria d'exposer sa requête sans toutefois dévoiler un quelconque intérêt.

" Veille sur Hinata. ", demanda la femme blonde.

Ce qui laissa le jeune génie complètement interdit, bien que, peu à peu, la lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

" Je sais bien que ça ressemble trop à la tradition familiale des Hyûga à ton goût, s'excusa Tsunade en baissant le regard, seulement je ne te demande pas non plus de sacrifier ta vie pour elle. Sois là, c'est tout. Ta présence pourrait suffire à ce que de tels 'incidents' ne se reproduisent plus. "

« Je comprends, articula Neji en reprenant un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu. Et j'ai une idée pour assurer sa protection de mon mieux.

« Laquelle ?

« Affectez Hinata à mon équipe, proposa-t-il avec chaleur. Après tout, elle a suivi une formation médicale, elle nous sera utile ...

« ... mais elle n'est que moyenne classe, le coupa Tsunade. Et ton équipe, une des meilleures de Konoha, ne peut accueillir que des ninjas de niveau supérieur.

Les deux restèrent silencieux devant ce petit problème à l'air insoluble pour le moment. Enfin, si on excluait l'opiniâtreté du Hyûga dans ce genre de circonstances.

Quand Neji annonçait une de ses idées, généralement, pour l'enlever de sa tête, il fallait au moins un pied-de-biche.

" Et si elle avait le niveau requis ? ", annonça-t-il brusquement.

« Comment ça ?, fit Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'aurais jamais envisagé ça il y a une semaine, expliqua-t-il, mais, depuis, j'ai vu ce dont elle est réellement capable et j'ai entendu en quels termes les shinobis de Mako parlaient d'elle. J'ignore pourquoi elle a toujours été critiquée dans toutes les équipes auxquelles elle a été rattachée jusqu'à maintenant, mais je sais que mes yeux voient juste; Hinata ferait une kunoïchi de niveau supérieur décente.

« Bien, accorda la femme. Je réunirai un conseil d'évaluation pour statuer sur ses capacités réelles dans une ou deux semaines. Et, à présent, passons aux points obscurs de ta mission.

Neji reprit instantanément un air interdit seulement, cette fois, une ombre de culpabilité était passée sur son visage. Tsunade ne disposait pas d'un Byakugan toutefois elle n'en avait pas besoin pour distinguer l'évidence.

" J'ai pu constater, tout à l'heure, l'absence d'un de tes équipiers. Où est Lee ? "

« Eh bien, répondit le Hyûga en avalant difficilement sa salive, Lee a exprimé, en des termes dénués de toute ambiguïté, son désir de regagner notre village à pied.

« Quels termes, exactement ?, demanda Tsunade, sachant pertinemment que c'était la question à ne pas poser.

« Il a dit 'Neji, je sais que le pouvoir de la jeunesse qui transforme ton coeur en un brasier ardent tel que ...' et je dois avouer que la suite était incompréhensible.

« Pourquoi la suite était-elle incompréhensible ?

« Parce que nous nous trouvions trop loin.

Désespérant légèrement, Tsunade se passa lentement les mains sur la figure.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Gaï forma un disciple pareil ? Un seul idiot était bien suffisant pour un village.

En plus, elle se doutait que Lee allait revenir de ce petit voyage encore plus exubérant qu'avant, racontant partout en criant de joie que la saine rivalité qu'il entretenait avec Neji lui avait permis de mettre à l'épreuve ses capacités et d'accroître sa force spirituelle, sans oublier de faire cinq cents fois le tour de Konoha sur les mains parce qu'il avait mis plus de temps qu'il ne se l'était parié pour revenir.

" Je vois, murmura-t-elle en tentant vainement d'effacer la vision de sa tête. Donc la prochaine mission de ton équipe sera d'aller récupérer Lee. "

« ..., fut tout ce que Neji trouva à dire car il savait que discuter d'avantage ne changerait rien.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit la kunoïchi avec un regain de vigueur surprenant. Pourquoi ai-je reçu, en même temps que ton rapport, une note de frais de trois cents mille ryos relative à un troupeau de vaches ?!

« Hum ... parce que l'intendance vous a donné la note au mauvais moment ?, essaya le Hyûga en pensant que la vérité ne pouvait pas être un choix pire qu'un autre.

Il comprit tout de suite qu'il se trompait lorsqu'il sentit une énergie négative déferler sur lui.

Ce jour-là, nombreux furent les habitants de Konoha à se rendre chez le psychologue pour ce qui semblait être une hallucination collective. En effet, il était impossible qu'ils aient pu voir un ninja voler de la tour du Hokage jusqu'au domaine des Hyûga.

------------------------------------------------

Assis sur un rocher sous un ciel sans nuage, Naruto se tint immobile pendant ce qui lui parut un très long moment, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Retourner au Pays du Feu ne lui avait pas paru une trop mauvaise idée, dans le feu de l'action, seulement maintenant qu'il se retrouvait aussi près de son ancien village, après tant d'années d'absence, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de partir.

Non, partir était le mauvais mot; en fait, ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir ... parce qu'il craignait qu'en revoyant d'autres personnes qui lui avaient été chères, il éprouva le désir de se montrer à elles sous son vrai jour.

Mieux valait qu'il ne resta pas ici plus longtemps; personne n'était prêt à son retour et lui encore moins que les autres. Hélas, bouger constituait à présent une épreuve difficile, pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'il la surmonte, même contre son gré.

" Alors c'était ce village ? "

« Oui, Sôjirô, répondit Naruto sans tourner la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. C'était ce village, mais ce n'est plus mon village.

« As-tu encore des amis, ici ?

« Probablement quelques-uns ... Seulement le temps n'est pas encore venu de les revoir.

Les deux s'en tinrent là, silencieux, écoutant le murmure du vent qui soufflait agréablement sur eux. Puis le ninja blond se releva sans précipitation pour se diriger vers les deux femmes qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

" Viens, dit Naruto avec une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, il est l'heure de prendre le chemin du retour. Ce n'est pas bon de contempler trop longtemps le passé. "

------------------------------------------------

Deux semaines plus tard, le corps de l'espion et homme de main de Hiashi était rapatrié à Konoha, non sans que son arrivée provoqua quelque tumulte, surtout parmi le conseil des clans du village qui semblait considérer comme une insulte l'attitude courtoise de Mako no kuni, quelques dirigeants demandant même à ce que les ninjas des Feuilles marchèrent sur ce nouveau village puisque l'on s'était préparé à une guerre.

Apparemment, la proposition fut immédiatement rejetée par Tsunade et, à la place, elle suggéra que les membres du conseil se concentrèrent plutôt sur l'établissement d'un traité de paix avec Mako, ce qui reçut un avis favorable de la part d'une majorité importante de seigneurs.

Dans cette perspective, le Hokage dépêcha une délégation pacifique au village de la Lumière démoniaque afin d'entamer au plus tôt les négociations de paix avec les Akumakage qui, d'après les échos des conciliabules que rapportèrent les envoyés, semblaient d'accord pour signer une déclaration qui garantissait contre toute agression respective Konoha et Mako no kuni.

Toutefois, les deux seigneurs montrèrent une certaine réticence lorsqu'une alliance leur fut proposée, bien qu'ils l'acceptèrent malgré tout, dans des termes très stricts.

La raison en était toute simple car elle venait du statut de ninjas renégats de Konoha de Itachi et Naruto. Il leur était extrêmement difficile d'être enthousiastes lorsqu'ils devaient s'allier avec une puissance ninja qui voulait leur peau à tous les deux. Non pas qu'ils craignaient pour leurs vies; plutôt pour celles des habitants de Mako si jamais leurs identités réelles éclataient au grand jour.

Mais comme ils le pensaient chacun, si cela devait se produire un jour, ce n'était en tous cas pas pour tout de suite.

------------------------------------------------

Toutefois, en dépit d'un esprit résolument imperméable aux formules trop compliquées, Naruto jugeait qu'il valait mieux faire montre de prudence pour tout ce qui concernait des documents écrits officiels et, bien que les accords de paix et d'alliance aient été signés depuis deux mois, cela faisait déjà trois semaines que le ninja blond les relisait afin d'être sûr de bien tout comprendre.

Enfin arrivé à la dernière ligne, il soupira de soulagement.

Même les pires manuels de ninjutsu qu'il s'était forcé à étudier ne lui avaient pas paru aussi ennuyeux. Si au moins il avait pu voir Itachi plus souvent, ce dernier aurait pu l'aider à comprendre certains articles beaucoup trop complexes à son goût et qu'il avait soupçonnés à de nombreux moments de contenir un puissant genjutsu parce qu'il s'endormait parfois dessus. Mais, ces jours-ci, le Uchiwa se montrait fréquemment en retard pour prendre le relais de son collègue à la gestion du village, comme il était convenu tacitement dans leurs conventions, et , quand il arrivait, il paraissait vraiment dans la lune.

A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il réalisait que l'attitude de son ami durait déjà depuis un sacré bout de temps, peut-être bien plus de quatre mois, et cela correspondait curieusement avec l'objet d'une réflexion que Naruto lui avait faite au moment de l'affaire avec Hinata. Coïncidence ou pas, ce la méritait d'être approfondi.

Après tout, se disait le second Akumakage en se frottant les mains, un sourire démoniaque sous son masque blanc, qui pouvait savoir si il n'y avait pas là prétexte à s'amuser aux dépens de Itachi ?

A présent, il fallait qu'il fut sérieux; un bon tour ne se préparait pas n'importe comment et tout débutait avec la prise de renseignements.

Quelques jours plus tard, après s'être assuré que Itachi travaillait dans son bureau, le ninja blond se rendit sans cérémonie à l'armurerie en prétextant une inspection surprise de ce service.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le mouvement de panique qui suivit cette annonce fut considérable, principalement parce que tout le personnel tentait vainement de le dissimuler tandis que Naruto les observait sans dire un mot, amusé par le tollé général.

" Continuez comme vous en avez l'habitude, ne vous occupez pas de ma présence, demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne tiendraient aucun compte de sa remarque. Je vais seulement faire un petit tour. "

Ce qu'il avait parfaitement l'intention de faire car il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait et n'était pas certain de le reconnaître quand il le verrait.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps et sous les regards inquiets des employés, il passa de l'autre côté du comptoir où les ninjas récupéraient l'équipement qu'ils demandaient, en fonction de la disponibilité. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques armureries, dans le village, qui vendaient des fournitures plus originales, des armes rares, mais c'était dans cet entrepôt que les shinobis de Mako retiraient les objets qu'ils utilisaient le plus en mission comme des shurikens, des kunaïs, des fils d'acier capables de supporter une forte charge et suffisamment fins, des protections pour les bras et les jambes ... et le tout de bonne qualité, car Naruto et Itachi savaient qu'un bon équipement contribuait parfois à la réussite d'une mission et surtout à conserver la vie de son utilisateur.

Déambulant parmi les rayonnages chargés de matériel, le second Akumakage laissait ses pensées tranquillement dériver sur ce qui l'entourait tout en ne perdant pas de vue le premier objectif de sa venue ici.

D'après ce qu'il se souvenait de son dernier travail de vérification des fiches de paye, seize personnes au total travaillaient ici; sept le matin, sept l'après-midi et deux qui assuraient en quelque sorte la liaison entre les équipes.

Arrivé au bout d'une rangée en n'ayant toujours rien décelé de notable, Naruto s'approcha d'une table contre un mur et ramassa distraitement trois shurikens qui se trouvaient dessus.

( Qu'est-ce qui peut bien attirer Itachi ici ? ), se damanda-t-il en jouant avec les étoiles dans sa main et en regardant autour de lui.

( SANS DOUTE LE FAIT QUE TU N'Y ES PAS, NON ? ), fit Kyûbi avec sa disposition naturelle à l'amabilité envers son geôlier.

( Si c'est le cas, riposta intérieurement le ninja blond, j'aimerai bien pouvoir faire la même chose avec toi ! )

( PAS AUTANT QUE MOI, GAMIN. )

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de dépit. Le renard n'avait malheureusement pas perdu son habitude de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot et Naruto n'avait pas tellement envie de poursuivre une discussion aussi oiseuse et stérile.

Se décidant à reprendre ses recherches, il envoya, d'un geste souple, les trois étoiles contre une pile de longs cartons qui rendirent un son métallique plein à l'impact. Haussant un sourcil sous son masque, il s'approcha des boites et constata que celle du dessus contenait des plaques d'acier très épaisses.

" Excusez-moi, dit-il en faisant signe d'approcher à un homme qui avait les bras chargés de vestes ninjas. A quoi sont destinées ces plaques, exactement ? "

« C'est pour la forge en-dessous, maître.

« La forge ?

------------------------------------------------

" Tu appelles ça un sabre affûté ?! On ne pourrait même pas couper du pain frais avec ! "

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire ...

« Alors arrête de fainéanter et bosse un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, bordel ?!

« Je finissais la série de lames courtes d'hier.

« On s'en fout, de ces putains de lames !! Ce sabre appartient à un membre des services secrets et t'as intérêt à l'avoir réparé pour ce soir !

« J'ai encore vingt shurikens fûma à démonter et à aiguiser, donc ce sabre attendra demain.

Des cris. Une dispute.

Pas vraiment une dispute, non.

Un homme qui criait sur une femme, une femme qui répondait calmement à un homme.

Se demandant si il était raisonnable de vouloir entrer, Naruto arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de la poignée de la porte.

" Désobéis à mes ordres et tu vas voir la raclée que je vais te mettre, petite connasse ! "

Ce n'était pas raisonnable, jugea-t-il, c'était impératif.

D'un geste brusque, il fit coulisser la porte sur son rail, libérant un espace suffisant pour lui permettre de pénétrer dans la grande salle surchauffée qu'était la forge.

Cinq bouches d'aération parsemaient le plafond, permettant de ne pas suffoquer en respirant les vapeurs libérées par le métal chauffé à blanc. Devant le mur en face de Naruto, il y avait plusieurs établis, avec marteaux, tenailles, gants, tabliers et tous les autres outils nécessaires au travail du métal, ainsi que deux grands fourneaux séparés avec une enclume à un mètre de chacun.

Un seul foyer était allumé mais la chaleur que dégageaient ses braises étaient déjà presque insupportable.

Les deux personnes qu'il avait entendues avant se tenaient juste à côté et le regardaient avec surprise. La femme était assise et il ne pouvait voir d'elle que son visage, fin, aux traits plutôt anguleux mais pas désagréables et qui portait trois cicatrices, dûes à une lame, sur la joue gauche, surmonté par des cheveux noirs coupés courts.

La dominant de sa stature imposante, l'homme se tenait debout, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste de toile noire ouverte. Il avait une tête grosse, rouge, parsemée de rares cheveux bruns. Si Naruto avait dû le décrire en un seul mot, il aurait utilisé 'ivrogne', ce que confirmait la présence de plusieurs bouteilles de saké sur une table, à portée de main de quiconque s'asseyait dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

Observant un instant les rateliers, qui occupaient la plus grande surface de la salle, le ninja revint ensuite sur ses deux occupants. La femme, qui devaient avoir à peine plus de vingt cinq ans, avait repris sa tâche interrompue et passait une lame sur une meule tandis que celui qui lui criait dessus un instant auparavant se dirigeait vers le visiteur impromptu, un sourire qu'il essayait de rendre chaleureux sur ses lèvres épaisses.

Il avait dû reconnaître la robe officielle du Akumakage, se dit Naruto, content que son masque dissimula le mépris inscrit sur son visage.

" Seigneur Akumakage, fit l'homme d'une voix onctueuse en s'inclinant, si je m'attendais à votre visite ... "

« Justement, c'est une inspection-surprise, répondit le seigneur en question sur un ton froid. Votre nom et votre fonction, s'il vous plait.

« Bien sûr, maître ! Ogori Kinshimoda, maître forgeron. Pour vous servir.

Sans dire un mot, l'homme aux cheveux blonds fit pivoter son masque vers la source des bruits de raclements métalliques.

" Oh, et elle, compléta Ogori en tentant inutilement de dissimuler la colère dans sa voix, c'est Asuka Yagate, une kunoïchi ratée qu'on m'a envoyée comme assistante il y a sept ans. "

Se sentant probablement en confiance, l'homme se rapprocha de son supérieur.

" Tout à fait entre nous, je m'en serais bien passé, grogna-t-il en soufflant une haleine tellement alcoolisée qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne s'approcha pas du feu. Elle travaille mal et elle obéit pas. "

« Je vois, fit Naruto en reculant devant l'odeur de son interlocuteur. Mais dites-moi, maître Kinshimoda, je ne vois qu'un seul fourneau d'allumé. Comment cela se fait-il ?

Les yeux du forgeron s'écarquillèrent et un voile de panique couvrit son visage.

" Euh ... eh bien, c'est que ... voyez-vous ... je ne travaille le métal ... heu ... qu'avec ... des techniques katon, voilà !, s'exclama-t-il en pensant avoir trouvé la solution. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de faire de feu autrement, ha, ha ! "

« Voilà qui doit être impressionnant à voir, complimenta sournoisement le ninja. Pouvez-vous me faire une démonstration de votre talent ?

Nouvelle vague de panique accrue par le manque d'expression du masque lisse de Naruto.

" Ce ... ce serait avec plaisir, seigneur ! Mais ... voyez-vous, je ... heu ... "

( ... ne suis qu'un gros incapable qui ne saurait pas par où commencer même si sa vie en dépendait. ), compléta mentalement le jeune homme que tout ça amusait de moins en moins.

" En fait ... heu ... je n'ai plus ... de barres d'acier ... je dois aller en ... heu ... chercher à l'entrepôt ... "

Sur cette pitoyable explication, Ogori se dépêcha de sortir en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Après l'avoir entendu grimper les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, Naruto se décida à s'approcher de l'ancienne kunoïchi qui avait très certainement entendu les remarques du forgeron mais avait préféré continuer son travail, surprenant agréablement le visiteur.

Son étonnement fut toutefois porté à son paroxysme lorsqu'il la vit entièrement et ressentit un pincement au coeur.

La dénommée Asuka se tenait assise, certes, mais dans un fauteuil roulant.

Complètement interdit devant ce ... spectacle, faute d'un meilleur terme, le ninja la détailla des pieds à la tête.

Sans doute pour mieux supporter la chaleur, elle ne portait qu'un short, par-dessous son tablier de cuir, avec un t-shirt sans manche qui avait dû être blanc à l'origine mais n'était plus que sale à présent. Elle devait effectivement travailler à la forge depuis un bon moment car ses bras, brûlés à de nombreux endroits, avaient développé une musculature impressionnante chez une femme.

Pour compléter le tout, elle semblait parfaitement indifférente à la présence de Naruto à sa droite, aiguisant inlassablement des dizaines de lames, sa peau couverte de sueur et de poussière métallique.

Se reprenant au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto décida d'essayer quelque chose et composa plusieurs signes de sa main droite qui se retrouva entourée d'une aura rouge.

La lueur interpella Asuka et elle tourna la tête vers le Akumakage, nullement apeurée mais attendant une explication.

" Je peux ? ", demanda le ninja en présentant sa main brillante.

« Que voulez-vous faire ?

« Peut-être vous guérir.

La femme aux cheveux noirs lui adressa un sourire aimable.

" Vous pouvez essayer, mais je ne crois pas que vous réussirez. ", le prévint-elle poliment.

La main entra en contact avec son épaule.

Immédiatement, les brûlures sur les bras de la kunoïchi se résorbèrent mais, à part ça, rien ne changea.

" Vos blessures sont trop anciennes, dit Naruto sur un ton désolé en annulant sa technique. Votre esprit les a acceptées et je ne peux pas les enlever. "

« Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle sans avoir l'air affecté le moins du monde. Quand on reste focalisé sur un détail, il arrive que l'on en oublie l'ensemble; pour moi, le corps n'est pas tellement important comparé à ma vie ... et je suis réellement satisfaite de la mienne.

« Je comprends ... du moins, je pense.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ...

Avec une ou deux manipulations des roues, elle fit pivoter son fauteuil avec une vitesse étonnante et s'installa entre le foyer de braises incandescentes et l'enclume, puis elle retira du feu, avec une paire de tenailles, ce qui ressemblait à un manche de sabre qui se terminait, à ses deux extrémités, par une lame acérée d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long.

" Maître Akumakage, pourriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plait ? ", demanda Asuka après avoir bien observé l'arme étrange.

« Tout dépend de l'aide que vous voulez, mais je ferai mon possible.

Elle lui tendit le petit double sabre qu'il prit en ayant une idée de son problème.

" C'est la première fois qu'une arme de ce genre arrive entre mes mains, expliqua-t-elle, et le ninja qui l'a déposée a juste demandé à ce qu'on la répare, sans plus d'indication. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il y a à réparer, mais j'avais entrepris de changer les deux lames, sans toutefois arriver à les chauffer suffisamment pour ça. "

« Typique de Keikoku, ça, marmonna Naruto en séparant l'arme en deux parties identiques.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ?, voulut savoir l'ancienne kunoïchi, intéressée.

« Il suffit juste de saisir les deux parties du manche, de les tirer puis tourner à cent quatre vingt degrés sur la droite et tirer une nouvelle fois pour qu'elles se libèrent. Mais il faut le savoir. Ceci est l'arme de Keikoku Mibu, un de nos assassins d'élite et, pour le peu que j'en vois, elle doit être complètement encrassée.

« Encrassée ?

Prenant une des parties de l'arme comme si il s'apprêtait à s'en servir, l'homme au masque blanc en tapota plusieurs fois l'extrémité non tranchante contre la surface de l'enclume jusqu'à ce que de petits débris bruns foncés tombèrent de l'intérieur.

" On dirait du sang séché ... ", fit la femme aux cheveux noirs en effritant un morceau de la substance entre ses doigts.

« C'en est, approuva Naruto. Le principe de fonctionnement de cette arme est assez simple; lorsqu'on la prend en main, de petites aiguilles surgissent de l'intérieur de du manche et perforent la peau, amenant du sang dans de fins capillaires à l'intérieur qui forment un sceau produisant une lame de feu dans le prolongement d'une des lames de métal.

« Et le sang assure la conduction du chakra à condition qu'il soit frais. Bien entendu, le métal doit être ignifuge, poursuivit-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Bonne application du fûinjutsu.

« Je vois que vous avez l'esprit plus vif que votre 'maître', la félicita le Akumakage en insistant de façon ironique sur le dernier mot.

Avant de récupérer les morceaux du sabre, elle lui adressa un rapide sourire de remerciement et entama ensuite l'opération de verser dans les conduits sanguins un produit transparent avec une forte odeur d'alcool.

" Votre collègue me dit ça fréquemment, lui aussi, avoua-t-elle sans lever les yeux du nettoyage. Mais je dois dire, pour être franche, qu'il n'est pas très difficile d'être plus vif que ce qui n'avance pas. "

Naruto émit un petit rire puis demeura silencieux, intrigué par les paroles d'Asuka qui venait de lui fournir deux informations intéressantes.

Alors comme ça, Itachi descendait souvent ici, assez en tout cas pour que l'on se souvienne de son passage ?

Plus surprenant encore, il avait fait un compliment à quelqu'un ?

( TU AS CE QUE TU VOULAIS SAVOIR, intervint Kyûbi d'une voix moqueuse. QUAND UN HOMME CHANGE, CHERCHE LA FEMME ... )

( Non, pensa Naruto, incrédule. Tu veux dire que Itachi et elle ... ? )

( ELLE, JE NE CROIS PAS QU'ELLE SOIT AU COURANT MAIS JE SUIS SÛR QUE LE UCHIWA NE RESTE PAS INDIFFERENT EN SA PRESENCE. )

( Je m'attendais à n'importe quoi, sauf à ça, fit le ninja en souriant d'un air mauvais. Mais au fait, pourquoi me parais-tu intéressé dans cette histoire ? )

( PEUT-ÊTRE PARCE QUE JE TROUVERAIS TRES DIVERTISSANT D'OBSERVER MONSIEUR 'JE RESTE DE GLACE EN TOUTES CIRCONSTANCES' PANIQUER DEVANT UNE FEMME. )

( Tu as raison. Il en reste plus qu'à trouver comment en profiter. )

FRRSHH ...

Dans un extraordinaire réflexe de dernière seconde, Naruto se baissa à temps pour éviter d'avoir le visage carbonisé par un jet de flammes rouges et blanches qui s'arrêta juste à sa verticale.

" Oh, je suis désolée !, s'écria Asuka, affolée, tandis que la menace incendiaire se rétractait. Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne pensais pas que le sceau réagirait aussi fortement ... "

« On dirait que vous avez réussi à le réparer, dit-il en se relevant comme si il ne venait de rien se passer. Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'aussi efficace que vous. Et ne vous excusez pas; normalement, je ne devrais même pas me trouver ici.

« Mais ...

« Dites-moi plutôt, l'interrompit-il. Votre travail vous plait ?

« Oui, répondit la femme avec sincérité. Depuis mon accident en mission, je ne peux plus être kunoïchi et travailler ici me permet de garder le contact avec le monde des shinobis.

« Les conditions ne sont-elles pas trop pénibles ? Je ne dis pas ça parce que vous êtes une femme, seulement ça ne me paraît pas être un travail facile.

« Tout comme le travail de ninja. C'est exactement pareil sauf que, ici, je ne risque pas ma vie. Mon seul regret, c'est d'être confinée dans ce sous-sol obscur et mal aéré mais, en dehors de ça, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Ayant besoin de réfléchir, Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Demain, il n'avait rien de spécial de prévu toutefois, dans deux jours, il faisait sa petite visite trimestrielle à l'académie ninja, au grand désespoir des professeurs d'ailleurs, ce qui signifiait que Itachi devrait rester au bureau toute l'après-midi et il y avait là une opportunité à saisir.

" Il y a un moyen d'arranger ce petit inconvénient, dit Naruto d'une voix aimable. Jeudi, passez donc à quinze heures à la tour administrative. Vous parlerez d'une possibilité de changement de locaux avec mon collègue, le Premier. "

« Euh ... je vous remercie, maître ... je ne manquerai pas de me présenter à l'heure, fit-elle, légèrement troublée par une telle offre.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas le fait de parler avec maître Geta qui vous gêne autant ?, demanda le ninja sur un ton léger pour savoir sur quel terrain il s'engageait.

Voulant le rassurer sur ce point, Asuka lui adressa un petit sourire qui fit quand même presque regretter toute cette comédie à Naruto qui, pourtant, choisit de ne pas se désister car, savait-on jamais, cela pouvait peut-être rendre service à Itachi.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, affirma la femme aux cheveux noirs. Les quelques fois où j'ai vu maître Geta, il ne m'a pas paru très bavard mais il était de bonne compagnie. "

L'homme au masque blanc cligna plusieurs fois des yeux très lentement, peinant à se remettre du choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un instant auparavant, une femme, ancienne kunoïchi, charmante pour dire le moins, venait de décrire Itachi Uchiwa, ninja impitoyable, exterminateur de la totalité de son clan sauf un abruti, comme étant de bonne compagnie.

Là, il devait faire attention. Il se pouvait que l'affaire fut plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait cru.

" Je vais vous laisser travailler tranquillement, maintenant, annonça-t-il encore étourdi. N'oubliez pas; jeudi à quinze heures. Au revoir. "

« Au revoir, maître Akumakage.

Qui se retourna pour partir, son esprit pour l'instant entièrement dédié au matériel qu'il devrait préparer pour l'occasion, à savoir au moins une caméra cachée, un tube de colle extra-forte, cinq paquets de nounours en chocolat piégés et peut-être quelques sachets de thés légèrement aphrodisiaque.

------------------------------------------------

Une fois dans le couloir frais et sombre, Naruto aperçut le forgeron, dans l'escalier, qui retournait sur son lieu de travail à une allure plus que modérée. Visiblement, il avait oublié qu'il était parti chercher des barres de métal car il revenait les mains dans les poches.

Pas tellement enclin à l'indulgence, l'homme blond songea qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour ça.

( Eh, le renard ! )

( QUOI, GAMIN ? ), gronda l'interpellé de mauvais poil.

( J'ai besoin d'intimider une personne stupide suffisamment pour qu'elle songe à la retraite anticipée mais sans que cela puisse entraîner une tentative de suicide. T'as pas un conseil ? )

( LA MARGE EST ETROITE MAIS TU T'ADRESSES A LA BONNE PERSONNE. APRES TOUT, N'AI-JE PAS PASSE LES DIX HUIT DERNIERES ANNEES AUPRES D'UN MAÎTRE EN LA MATIERE ? )

( Pardon ? Moi, un maître de l'intimidation ? ), pensa le ninja dont la naïveté lui faisait parfois voir la vie trop en rose.

( NON, DE LA STUPIDITE. ), ricana Kyûbi.

( Je te hais. Tu le sais, non ? )

( OUI. C'EST AGREABLE D'ÊTRE RECONNU POUR CE QUE L'ON FAIT. )

( Aaaargh !! Tu m'énerves ! )

( HA HA HA ! )

------------------------------------------------

" Non, vraiment, Itachi. Je crois que ta première réaction de vouloir me trucider me paraissait plus ... normale. Là, tu me fais peur. "

« Tais-toi ou je t'étrangle, murmura le Uchiwa entre ses dents.

« Mais ... au bout de cinq mois seulement ...

« Tu vas continuer ou bien je vais devoir te torturer pour que tu le fasses ? Note que ça ne me gênerait pas mais je préférerais quand même l'éviter; ma tenue est propre.

« Bon, très bien ...

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sôjirô, éternellement souriant.

Aujourd'hui, les deux Akumakage avaient le visage découvert.

" Tout le monde est prêt ? "

« Oui, répondirent simultanément quatre des cinq personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Itachi, qui as-tu choisi pour ...

« Moi, le coupa une voix qui semblait surgir de nulle part.

Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse l'image spirituelle de Hoshigaki Kisame.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Itachi portait son sabre dans son dos avec son costume de cérémonie.

" Admettons, maugréa Naruto en se passant une main d'un geste las sur la figure. On s'occupera de ce léger détail plus tard. Commençons. "

Il s'éclaircit alors la voix et la tension en devint presque palpable.

" Itachi Uchiwa, aussi appelé Washi Geta, l'exécuteur de clan de Konoha, le ninja au regard meurtrier, avez-vous vu cet homme, la machine à séduire les kunoïchis ... "

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ?!, murmura l'intéressé d'une voix assassine tandis que tous les autres étaient pliés de rire.

« Bon, je reprends. Itachi Uchiwa, Premier maître Akumakage du village caché de Mako no kuni, sous le pseudonyme de Washi Geta, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Asuka Yagate, maîtresse forgeron du village caché de Mako no kuni, ici présente, de l'aimer, de la chérir, de la protéger, de ne pas tester votre niveau sur toute famille que vous pourriez avoir par la suite avec elle ...

« C'est quoi, ce sermon débile ?, demanda Itachi d'une voix fatiguée.

Tirant sur sa manche pour attirer son attention, Asuka fit signe à l'héritier du Sharingan de se baisser un peu pour se mettre à sa hauteur, puis elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme se redressait, venant vraisemblablement de comprendre une chose.

" D'accord, soupira-t-il. De toute façon, je savais que, un jour, j'éprouverai au moins un regret pour avoir supprimé ma famille. Vas-y, continue. "

« ... de ne pas courir au devant de la vengeance désirée par votre crétin de frère que je pourrais très bien tuer moi-même si l'occasion se présentait ...

Cette fois-ci, Itachi se contenta de sourire. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Sasuke gâcher son mariage.

" ... de la respecter, de lui obéir et de se plier à tous ses désirs ... "

« Ne vas pas trop loin, s'il te plait.

« Oubliez les deux dernières conditions ... jusqu'à ce que la mort ou votre propre volonté vous sépare ?

« Oui, je le veux, dit fermement mais gentiment Itachi en regardant sa future épouse.

« Parfait et laisse-moi te dire que ça valait mieux pour toi, avertit Naruto dans la foulée. Asuka Yagate, maîtresse forgeron du village caché de Mako no kuni, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Itachi Uchiwa, Premier maître Akumakage du village caché de Mako no kuni, ici présent, de l'aimer, de le chérir, de le protéger, de lui apprendre à sourire ...

Les sourcils d'Itachi se froncèrent.

" ... de le respecter, de lui montrer qu'il n'a pas besoin d'assassiner quelqu'un pour être heureux ... "

Un tic soudain agita la paupière droite du ninja aux longs cheveux noirs.

" ... et de ne jamais le priver de nounours en chocolat jusqu'à ce que la mort ou votre propre volonté vous sépare ? Je te fais grâce de la clause d'obéissance, t'en verrais jamais le bout, sinon. "

« Naruto, je t'accorde jusqu'à demain pour t'enfuir parce que je vais te tuer, menaça calmement le Uchiwa, un sourire schyzophrène aux lèvres.

« Oui, je le veux, affirma doucement Asuka en prenant la main de son mari pour désamorcer la situation qui virait au désopilant funèbre.

Naruto s'autorisa à sourire largement en regardant tout le monde.

" Maintenant, si quelqu'un désire s'opposer à cette union ... ", commença le ninja blond.

A cet instant, un flot d'intentions meurtrières se déversa dans la salle et Sôjirô posa sa main sur la poignée de son sabre.

" ... qu'il parle maintenant afin que je le fasse taire à tout jamais. Non ? Personne ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Alors, c'est parfait ! Asuka Yagate, Itachi Uchiwa, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le village caché de Mako no kuni et que personne n'a intérêt à contester sinon je lui casse la gueule, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, libre à vous de décider qui est qui ... "

S'y attendant quelque peu, Naruto se baissa pour éviter une cinquantaine de shurikens.

" Vous pouvez vous embrasser, déclara-t-il solennellement, mais éviter de trop baver, ça rend le sol glissant. "

Les deux mariés avaient bien trop à faire en ce moment pour réagir de façon appropriée mais les pointes d'énergie négative que Naruto sentait dirigées sur lui disaient que ce n'était que partie remise.

" Kisame, Karin, continua-t-il sur un ton peu officiel, vous êtes les témoins de cet heureux événement donc je vous conseille de ne pas prétendre que rien ne vient de se passer ici ou ça va mal finir pour vous. "

Pour toute réponse, les deux témoins se contentèrent d'échanger un regard en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Par la suite, Itachi prit Asuka dans ses bras avec facilité et tous ceux présents les suivirent sur le balcon jouxtant la pièce, mis à part le ninja de Kiri qui regagna son épée.

Sur la place en bas du bâtiment étaient réunis quasiment tous les habitants du village de la Lumière démoniaque et Naruto, qui avait remis son masque blanc, eut à peine le temps de cacher le visage du Uchiwa avec son châle rouge et ses lunettes noires avant qu'il ne se montra.

Un silence assourdissant accueillit le petit groupe.

" Vous attendez quoi pour applaudir les jeunes mariés ?! ", cria Naruto avec son tact habituel.

Immédiatement, la foule explosa en une avalanche de hurlements de joie, mais tout ce vacarme faisait bien pâle figure à côté de celui qui agitait les coeurs des deux êtres unis.

A SUIVRE ...


	7. L'année de la fatalité

-1Disclaimer : après six mois de vaines tentatives, je ne possède toujours aucun droit sur la fabuleuse œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, à savoir NARUTO. L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans ce chapitre lui appartiennent en totalité.

**MAKO NO KUNI**

Le village caché de la Lumière démoniaque

L'année de la fatalité

Les lames se posèrent l'une sur l'autre, formant une croix particulièrement acérée, puis elles se séparèrent en un instant en deux arcs de cercles mortels.

Une tête tomba sur le sol sec et dur et une fontaine de sang jaillit du cou tranché.

Se protégeant les yeux de son bras pour éviter d'être aveuglée par un jet écarlate inopportun, Mahiro virevolta gracieusement sur une jambe et planta la faucille qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche en plein dans le crâne du ninja qui l'attaquait dans son dos. D'un geste sec, elle dégagea ensuite son arme de l'occiput, avisa deux autres ennemis un peu plus loin sur sa droite et se précipita sur eux.

( Ninpô : mekura hibana, l'étincelle de la cécité. )

Ses yeux brillèrent un instant de l'éclat d'une flamme blanche puis l'un de ses adversaires rejeta aussitôt sa tête en arrière et se passa une main sur le visage tandis que l'autre, qui ne savait apparemment pas quoi penser de ce qui arrivait à son partenaire, regardait nerveusement la kunoïchi qui lui fonçait dessus.

Deux semaines, pensa Mahiro tout en combattant, cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'elle était revenue au château qui servait de demeure actuelle à son clan et déjà les sbires d'Orochimaru lançaient une attaque. Vraisemblablement, Zassô, son ancien et détesté patron, avait eu le temps de transmettre la localisation du clan Nijibi au seigneur du Son et ce dernier avait envoyé les troupes nécessaires pour prendre soin des renégats de son village.

A présent, deux cents ninjas d'Oto affrontaient les quelques cinquante membres qui composaient sa famille et, malgré le fait que les assaillants rencontraient depuis le début une résistance opiniâtre, elle savait que la défaite était inéluctable face à une telle force.

Et ici, défaite signifiait extermination.

Dans un sens, songea-t-elle en plongeant hargneusement les pointes de ses faucilles dans les reins de son second adversaire, c'était une chance qu'elle ait rencontré Naruto. Dans le cas contraire, tous ses proches seraient morts loin d'elle et ils n'auraient jamais pu connaître l'espoir que l'adolescent avait fait renaître dans son coeur et qu'elle s'était empressé de transmettre tout autour d'elle à son retour.

Malheureusement, leur combat commun contre Orochimaru allait cesser avant même d'avoir commencé, faute de participants de leur côté.

Avec amertume, elle abaissa ses faux, en même temps que le corps de son ennemi chutait, et reprit sa respiration.

" Maman ! "

A nouveau prête au combat, Mahiro tourna la tête vers l'origine de l'appel et vit son fils, un garçon de treize ans qui tenait un kunaï à la main et avait le bras gauche couvert de sang, courir vers elle, le visage grave.

" Jotaro !, cria-t-elle. Ton bras ... tu es blessé ?! "

« Rien de grave, assura le garçon en s'arrêtant devant elle. Maman, ils ont fait une percée à l'ouest ! Il faut ...

Réalisant soudainement que quelque chose n'allait pas, Jotaro regarda partout autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

" Où sont les autres qui faisaient la sortie avec toi ? ", demanda-t-il avec un tremblement dans la voix qui indiquait qu'il connaissait trop bien la réponse.

« Retournons au château, Jotaro. Nous pourrons peut-être organiser une retraite ...

Hélas pour eux, dix shinobis du Son sortirent à ce moment de la forteresse, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, mettant temporairement fin à leur projet.

" Jotaro, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. ", ordonna la kunoïchi en observant le groupe ennemi converger vers eux.

A la grande infortune de la femme habillée de vert, son fils ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

Comme dans un cauchemar, elle le vit s'élancer à la rencontre des ninjas et leur décocher cinq shurikens d'un seul geste. Réagissant un peu trop tard à son goût, elle le suivit aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait mais renonça à le rattraper quand le contact se fit entre lui et l'escouade d'assassins.

D'un seul coup d'épaule, Jotaro se fit éjecter et retomba plus loin dans les buissons à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait le château. Mais sa mère n'eut pas le temps de s'accorder un soupir de soulagement en voyant son enfant mis à l'écart du combat car deux ninjas prirent la direction de la position du garçon alors que le reste engageait Mahiro dans une bataille peu équilibrée.

" Bordel ! Dégage de là, avorton, tu me gênes !! ", hurla une voix qui interrompit momentanément le vacarme des cliquetis métalliques des armes.

------------------------------------------------

Les buissons s'agitèrent pendant quelques secondes sous les regards des shinobis du Son qui avaient cessé le combat afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Et ce qui se passait, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé que tous les protagonistes n'arrêteraient pas de se battre.

N'en revenant pas de la stupidité de ses adversaires, qui dirigeaient leur attention ailleurs que sur elle, Mahiro, agissant presque mécaniquement, fauchait chaque corps qu'elle voyait debout avec ses faucilles et bientôt un nouveau tas de cadavres s'éleva sur le sol. La kunoïchi ne perdit toutefois pas de temps à se féliciter de son travail et courut vers l'endroit où avait disparu son fils.

BAOW !

BAOW !

Un instant plus tard, les buissons devant elle explosèrent en dispersant leurs feuilles dans tous les sens et deux projectiles, chacun de la taille d'un homme, passèrent en un éclair à côté d'elle en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes, terminant leur course folle dans le mur de la forteresse qui s'écroula sur eux.

Une silhouette indistincte s'avança dans le nuage de poussière soulevé par le passage des bolides et la femme aux cheveux roux se remit en garde dans l'attente d'une confrontation avec un ennemi qu'elle devinait être très fort.

" Comme d'habitude, fit une voix qui lui sembla étrangement trop calme, le héros arrive toujours à temps pour sauver tout le monde et coller une rouste aux méchants. Enfin, faudra quand même me dire lesquels sont les méchants. "

Un rayon de soleil fit briller une dentition plus blanche et plus pointue que la moyenne, puis une masse de cheveux blonds partant dans tous les sens émergea de la poussière et Mahiro reconnut enfin la personne. Toutefois son regard se trouva irrémédiablement attiré par le garçon visiblement inconscient que le nouvel arrivant portait sur son épaule.

" Naruto ?! ... Jotaro ! Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'il est ... ", cria-t-elle en saisissant son fils pour l'allonger sur le sol.

« Il n'est pas mort, la rassura Naruto avec un sourire rapide. Sa tête a heurté un tronc d'arbre quand il m'est tombé dessus.

Deux yeux bleus contemplèrent un moment l'adolescent, laissant transparaître un certain étonnement.

" Quand il t'est tombé dessus ? Mais depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es là ? "

« A peu près trois quarts d'heures, répondit le ninja blond en haussant les épaules. J'ai vu qu'il y avait des guetteurs dans la forêt quand je suis arrivé et ça m'a pris un peu de temps de tous les éliminer. Tout le monde se bat dans le château ?

La kunoïchi acquiesça lentement d'un signe de la tête, une foule de questions lui traversant l'esprit. Naruto sembla s'en apercevoir mais il décida d'y couper court, son visage arborant immédiatement une expression plus sérieuse.

" Je vous donnerai toutes les explications que vous voudrez plus tard, dit-il avec empressement. Pour l'heure, le plus urgent est de sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être. J'ai un plan. "

« Vas-y ...

« Voilà. J'ai besoin que tous ceux de ton clan évacuent le château et ...

------------------------------------------------

Perché sur le plus haut toit de la forteresse, Naruto respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Les deux mille clones qu'il avait créés étaient déjà tous à l'intérieur mais il fallait à présent qu'il s'assure que ses répliques ne se fassent pas éliminer trop rapidement.

Les tuiles sous ses pieds tremblèrent plusieurs fois d'affilée mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas tellement. Au contraire, même si il ne pouvait en être certain, c'était une indication que son plan était en bonne voie.

Dans le bâtiment, Mahiro, soutenue par ses clones, avait regroupé tous les survivants de son clan dans un angle puis, une fois certaine que tout le monde était réuni, elle avaient démoli autant de mur que nécessaire afin que tous puissent sortir.

Toutefois, ce n'était là que la première phase.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il ne disposait plus que d'un peu moins de mille cinq cents clones. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'il lui en reste aussi peu mais il n'osait pas en former de nouveaux par crainte de manquer de chakra pour la suite.

( PEUT-ÊTRE AURAIS-TU BESOIN D'UN PETIT COUP DE MAIN ? °, gronda joyeusement Kyûbi.

( Non, répliqua sans hésiter le ninja. Je préfère te garder en réserve en cas d'imprévu. Et puis je n'aime pas ça, quand tu as l'air aussi réjoui. )

( ET POURQUOI NE SERAIS-JE PAS CONTENT ? IL Y A TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS ASSISTE A UN TEL MASSACRE … )

( J'aurais dû m'en douter … )

Néanmoins, le renard avait parfaitement raison; quels que soient les ninjas à remporter la victoire, cela allait être un vrai carnage.

Par les yeux d'une de ses doubles, Naruto vit que tous les membres du clan Nijibi avaient été évacués. Maintenant, il fallait que les clones qui lui restaient empêchent les ninjas d'Oto de sortir par n'importe quel moyen pendant au moins dix secondes.

Dans un même élan, l'adolescent sauta aussi haut qu'il le pouvait à la verticale du château et mordit son pouce qu'il passa ensuite sur sa paume droite.

Malaxant un maximum de chakra, Naruto effectua cinq gestes d'une seule main, très rapidement, puis il la dirigea vers le sol qui s'éloignait, comme si il voulait le repousser.

" Ninpô, invocation ! Destruction du château ! ", hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

FWAAAAM !!

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre, de même que Naruto qui se tenait, bras tendus sur les côtés et jambes largement écartées, sur la tête du gigantesque crapaud au deux sabres sur le dos qu'il venait d'invoquer.

Soudainement, comme si la normalité venait de se décider à jouer à nouveau son rôle, batracien et homme chutèrent dans un ensemble remarquable, leur atterrissage à peine freiné par l'écrasement de l'ancienne forteresse bâtie à une époque plus heureuse à laquelle les pluies de grenouilles n'existaient pas encore.

Légèrement exténué et suant à grosses gouttes à cause de la formidable énergie qu'il venait de déployer, le ninja s'autorisa un énorme soupir puis il regarda en bas et plus particulièrement vers l'abri offert par les premiers arbres. Là se tenaient une trentaine de personnes qui, il n'en doutait pas, l'observaient avec des yeux exorbités.

Finalement, sa stratégie n'avait pas encore trop mal fonctionnée …

BRRRRRRM …

Mais peut-être criait-il victoire un peu trop vite.

Vacillant en arrière, Naruto se rattrapa de justesse. Lui et son crapaud étaient secoués de tremblements qui n'étaient pas du tout dus à la peur mais plutôt à quelque étrange phénomène qui agitaient les débris du bâtiment sur lesquels ils se tenaient.

Sans avoir besoin de se concentrer, l'adolescent détecta un flux de chakra qui se formait très rapidement aux pieds de son crapaud, lequel avait tous les muscles de ses pattes tendus pour se préparer à sauter loin d'ici.

" Merde !, jura Naruto, conscient du danger qui menaçait. Il faut se dégager, et vi … "

Hélas, ni la créature, ni son invocateur ne furent assez rapides.

Naruto crut être tombé en plein cauchemar quand, à moins d'un mètre devant lui, un dard jaune teinté de sang et d'au moins deux mètres de long, transperça la chair de son crapaud qui disparut instantanément en fumée.

Soufflé par l'explosion qui avait suivi le départ de l'amphibien, le ninja fut emporté dans les airs, impuissant et un peu étourdi.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit arrivé la mort sur lui, sous la forme d'une énorme pince de la même couleur que l'aiguillon, dont les mâchoires béantes se refermèrent dans un claquement sec et fatal.

------------------------------------------------

Ses yeux papillotèrent quelques instants, éblouis par le bleu éclatant du ciel, puis finirent par s'ouvrir complètement. Et Naruto regretta immédiatement d'être conscient. Il avait cru que, une fois mort, la douleur cesserait mais celle qui parcourait tout son corps en partant de son bras gauche ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir diminuer.

Pour compenser le petit inconvénient d'avoir aussi mal, il se dit que, au moins, il faisait bon dans l'Au-delà. En plus, maintenant, il était débarrassé du démon-renard pour toujours.

A cette pensée, il eut un grand sourire qui faisait croire que sa tête était séparée en deux parties.

( HUHUM … JE CROIS QUE TU VIENS DE PENSER UN PEU TROP VITE … CE QUI EST UNE PREMIERE, CHEZ TOI. )

Aussitôt, son sourire s'effaça en même temps que ses yeux s'agrandissaient démesurément. Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être lui, pas une fois décédé ?!

( Oh non, désespéra Naruto. Alors, ce que je soupçonnais était donc vrai … je suis … )

( TU AS RAISON … ET JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS CRU UN JOUR DIRE CA A TON SUJET. )

( … je suis allé dans l'Au-delà des démons !), reprit le ninja.

( MAIS NON !, s'écria Kyûbi, consterné par la lenteur d'esprit de son hôte. TU ES VIVANT, IMBECILE !! )

( Quoi ? )

" Ah, tu es réveillé, Naruto. "

Un visage soucieux se pencha au-dessus du sien et il reconnut Mahiro.

" Que s'est-il passé ? ", demanda-t-il en se relevant péniblement et en s'apercevant que le sol sur lequel il était allongé ressemblait curieusement à …

« Des plumes ?

« Je t'ai rattrapé juste après que le monstre ait broyé ton bras.

« Rattrapé ?

Puis il vit la tête de l'aigle et compris alors la raison à sa sensation de vertige. L'oiseau, à peine de taille suffisante pour eux deux, planait en cercle à une centaine de mètres d'altitude.

Une vague de douleur le fit ensuite grimacer, rappelant sa blessure à son bon souvenir. Si on pouvait encore appeler ça une blessure. Son bras n'était plus qu'une masse de chair aplatie, sanguinolente, qui donnait à croire qu'un animal l'avait mâché consciencieusement avant de le recracher.

L'animal en question se trouvait sous eux et il s'agissait d'un scorpion géant.

" Qui a invoqué ce truc ? ", siffla Naruto à travers ses dents serrées par la douleur.

« Isaburo Kenichi, une des âmes damnées d'Orochimaru, répondit la kunoïchi d'une voix inquiète.

« Et votre clan ?

« Ils sont toujours là, épuisés . Personne n'ose fuir par peur de se faire repérer.

Tout en se mettant debout en veillant à conserver son équilibre, l'adolescent songea qu'il n'y avait pas, hélas, trente six mille solutions pour se débarrasser de ce problème de taille.

" J'ai cru sentir quelqu'un utiliser la puissance de la marque maléfique … ", dit le ninja pendant qu'il se concentrait.

« Oui, c'est Isaburo. Et je ne peux pas le vaincre quand il est comme ça.

« Vous ne pouvez pas invoquer une créature plus imposante ?

« Ca m'est déjà difficile en temps normal, mais là je viens de dépenser mes dernières ressources pour te sauver.

«Ah. Bon, alors veiller seulement à ne pas tomber.

Mahiro arracha un moment ses yeux du scorpion, étonnée par ce que venait de dire le ninja blond. Toutefois, sa surprise fut portée à son comble lorsque s'éleva le cri de Naruto et elle dut effectivement se cramponner de toute la force de ses mains pour ne pas être emportée par la déferlante de chakra qui émanait du corps de l'adolescent devant elle, régénérant son bras au fur et à mesure que sa puissance grimpait.

La femme aux cheveux roux crut voir des griffes scintiller tandis que le garçon se tournait pour s'approcher du vide.

" Je reviens tout de suite. ", prévint-il avec autant de désinvolture que si il partait se promener.

Puis il sauta.

------------------------------------------------

" Tiens, Naruto. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? "

« Disons de la bouillie pour scorpion si vous ne me donnez pas un coup de main, honorable maître crapaud.

« Pour scorpion ? … Oh, mais c'est Hiten … Tss … la même engeance pourrie que Manda, celui-là.

Les deux pinces du scorpion cliquetèrent avec avidité en direction du crapaud.

" Ta venue aura au moins un utilité, batracien, dit le montre jaune d'une voix rauque. Je ne partirai pas le ventre vide. "

« Ca me paraît évident, répliqua Gama Bunta en portant une main à son sabre, puisque ma lame y sera enfoncée.

Dégageant son arme d'un mouvement rapide, le crapaud la plaça devant lui.

En face, Isaburo, le corps parcourut par le sceau d'Orochimaru, attendait les bras croisés sur la carapace de sa créature, un air d'extrême suffisance sur le visage.

Le dard d'Hiten frémit et il se déplaça lentement sur la droite. Mais son adversaire ne prit pas le risque de le lâcher du regard.

" Naruto, connais-tu un sort de feu ? ", demanda le batracien dans un murmure presque indistinct.

« Non.

« … Il serait utile que tu en apprennes un, si tu continues à m'invoquer, pour que je puisse utiliser une de mes plus puissantes techniques.

« D'accord, approuva Naruto, ce sera fait. Mais, en attendant, nous allons utiliser une de mes plus puissantes techniques. Pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques gouttes de votre chakra, honorable maître crapaud ?, fit le ninja avec un sourire vorace.

Bunta hocha lentement la tête, puis il appliqua sa main libre sur le pommeau de son sabre. Une immobilité troublante s'installa pendant environ une seconde. Ensuite, Hiten bougea tellement rapidement que ses pattes en devinrent floues.

Immédiatement, le son de la lame du crapaud qui déviait le dard mortel du scorpion résonna longuement sur le champ de bataille, suivi presque aussitôt par le claquement des pinces qui se refermèrent sur le vide.

Un peu plus loin, Bunta s'arrêta dans un dérapage à la lisière des arbres et se remit tout de suite en garde. Sa veste était déchirée sur la droite, à l'endroit où il avait manqué de se faire attraper.

" C'était juste, grommela-t-il. Alors, elle vient, ta technique ?! "

« C'est parti !, s'écria Naruto. Gama kagebunshin, clonage amphibien !

A la stupéfaction des deux créatures invoquées et du ninja du Son survivant, trois répliques du gigantesque Gama Bunta surgirent dans un vacarme de tous les diables aux côtés du véritable crapaud.

" Aucun doute, tu as fait des progrès … ", assura ce dernier avec un rictus de contentement.

« Ouais, confirma l'adolescent, satisfait du résultat. Mais il faut en finir rapidement. Je ne peux pas tenir cette technique plus de cinq minutes.

« Ca suffira amplement.

Les deux alliés observèrent avec plaisir leurs ennemis reculer. A présent, Isaburo n'était plus du tout indifférent au déroulement de la bataille et il s'était baissé pour parler avec le scorpion qui ne savait plus où porter son regard.

Les joues d'un des clones se gonflèrent et, la seconde suivante, un puissant jet d'huile aspergea l'arachnide et son maître, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre. Un autre crapaud se précipita sur eux épée brandie, afin de profiter de la situation mais Hiten réagit très vite et contra l'attaque en plongeant son dard dans l'abdomen de son adversaire dont la pipe tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Toutefois, celui-ci ne disparut pas en fumée comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Avec un faible sourire, il se cramponna au dard de toute le force de ses mains, puis deux de ses semblables apparurent à ses côtés, ajoutant encore à la confusion dans laquelle baignait le scorpion, et s'emparèrent chacun d'une pince.

A ce moment, une ombre se posa sur eux.

Stoppant temporairement ses tentatives pour se dégager, Hiten regarda en l'air, imité par Isaburo qui prit soudain peur.

Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'un crapaud puisse voler, pourtant c'était clairement l'impression que donnait Gama Bunta tandis qu'il glissait silencieusement dans le ciel et ouvrait la bouche en grand.

Son énorme corps vert et noir fut parcouru d'un frisson et il lâcha deux projectiles d'eau sur sa cible immobilisée au sol.

( Suiton : teppô dama, bombes aqueuses ! )

Les deux sphères explosèrent sur la carapace du scorpion qui était toujours impuissant à se défendre. Les trois clones qui le maintenaient s'évanouir dans les airs en subissant le contrecoup de l'attaque toutefois, ni la grande créature jaune, ni son invocateur n'étaient morts.

Etourdis mais toujours conscients, Hiten et Isaburo se relevèrent en chancelant dangereusement et cherchèrent du regard leurs ennemis.

Qui se trouvaient juste devant eux.

Complètement désorienté par les coups puissants qu'il avait reçu, le scorpion comprit trop tard ce qui allait se passer et il sentit le ninja du Son, qui se tenait toujours sur lui, tomber de son dos, coupé en deux par la lame acérée qui empalait l'arachnide.

" Alors, tu as l'estomac suffisamment rempli, maintenant ? ", jeta Gama Bunta en appuyant plus fort sur son sabre.

Un liquide jaunâtre suinta de l'orifice buccale du scorpion. Son corps fut agité d'un violent soubresaut puis il partit dans une explosion de fumée.

Ayant assisté à toute la scène de la tête de Gama Bunta, Naruto s'autorisa un sourire victorieux. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ce combat, mais cela avait été réglé beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

" Merci pour votre aide, roi des batraciens ! Je n'aurai rien pu faire sans vous ! ", admit le ninja avec chaleur.

« Le plaisir a été pour moi, répondit le crapaud en aspirant une longue bouffée de sa pipe. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais partir, maintenant.

« Alors, à la prochaine fois !

POOF !!

Son support ayant disparu, Naruto entama une longue chute vers la terre ferme sur laquelle il se réceptionna agilement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mahiro atterrit à ses côtés, contemplant le cadavre du dernier assassin d'Orochimaru. Elle avait dû assister à tout le combat depuis le dos de l'aigle qui était également parti, à présent.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? ", demanda la kunoïchi qui paraissait un peu déboussolée.

Sans doute n'arrivait-elle pas à croire qu'elle et son clan était toujours en vie après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Naruto se retourna et se dirigea vers la forêt où il voyait plusieurs personnes quitter l'abri des arbres. La femme aux cheveux roux se dépêcha de le rattraper.

" On met les voiles, répondit enfin le ninja blond. Je ne sais pas si j'ai éliminé tous les guetteurs, donc il vaut mieux ne pas trop tarder. "

« Où proposes-tu que nous allions ?

« Au Pays des Vagues. J'ai demandé à Sôjirô d'y aller pour préparer notre arrivée. Vous vous souvenez de Sôjirô, mon équipier ?

« Celui qui sourit tout le temps ?, demanda Mahiro en prenant un air songeur.

« Voilà. Il m'a proposé son aide dans notre affaire. C'est un excellent ninja et quelqu'un de digne de confiance.

« Je ne demande qu'à te croire. Mais dépêchons-nous, le pria-t-elle avec insistance. Il y a quelques blessés que nous devons soigner avant de partir.

« Je vais m'en occuper, affirma Naruto en accélérant le pas.

------------------------------------------------

Les deux jours suivant ne furent pas de tout repos pour les ninjas du clan Nijibi.

Naruto, sans doute par excès de prudence, les fit courir pendant tout ce temps-là afin de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l'ancien château qui n'était plus que ruines. Pour échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants, il les obligea à faire des dizaines de détours, tant et si bien que personne n'aurait pu deviner par où il étaient passés.

A la fin de la seconde journée, harassés par leurs efforts continus, les shinobis montèrent un camp pour prendre une bonne nuit de repos en sachant bien qu'il leur faudrait repartir à la même allure au petit jour.

Pour le moment, assis devant un feu de bois et beaucoup moins fatigué que les autres, Naruto consultait une carte en estimant la distance qu'ils venaient de parcourir. En continuant comme ça, normalement, ils devraient arriver à Nami no Kuni dans cinq jours et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avanceraient vers le Pays des Vagues, faire disparaître les traces de leur passage deviendrait de plus en plus facile car, grâce aux relations qu'il s'était fait durant ses deux années d'errance, Naruto avait pu obtenir un peu d'aide pour brouiller leur piste, notamment par le fait que plusieurs groupes, de l'importance de celui qu'il accompagnait, sillonnaient la région pour faire diversion.

Il replia la carte et la rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste de ninja, satisfait que tout se déroule selon son souhait, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Tournant la tête, il aperçut le garçon qu'il avait sauvé en entrant dans la bataille.

" Hum … ma mère désirerait vous parler, maître Uzumaki. ", annonça Jotaro d'un ton qui laissait transparaître une légère nervosité.

Profondément choqué par le titre que venait de lui donner le garçon, Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La réaction qu'il obtint ne fut toutefois pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

" Heu … seulement si vous le voulez, enchaîna vivement son interlocuteur, encore plus nerveux qu'avant. Si vous avez autre chose à faire … je veux dire, je vous transmets seulement ce que ma mère m'a dit … excusez-moi, je vous ai sans doute dérangé, maître … "

« Je viens, le coupa Naruto en se levant. Où est-elle ?

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, sa … sa tente est en bordure du camp, dit le jeune ninja en tendant le bras sur sa droite.

« Allons-y, alors.

Jotaro acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'emmêla les pieds lorsqu'il voulut bouger.

Finalement, il guida Naruto à travers la dizaine de tentes qui étaient établies à l'abri du vent derrière un monticule rocheux et s'arrêta devant la plus grande.

" Ma mère vous attend à l'intérieur, maître Uzumaki. ", dit le garçon en s'inclinant respectueusement et avec l'intention de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

« Merci, répondit Naruto en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ton nom, c'est Jotaro, c'est ça ?

« Ou-oui, bégaya ce dernier, intimidé pour une raison que le ninja blond ignorait.

« Tu as quel âge ?

« Heu … treize ans … maître …

Croisant les bras, Naruto l'observa soigneusement en fronçant les sourcils.

" Moi, j'en ai quinze, lui dit-il enfin. Seulement deux de plus que toi. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler 'maître Uzumaki'. Appelle-moi Naruto, je préfère. Et tu peux me tutoyer, aussi. "

« Je ne peux pas, s'offusqua aussitôt Jotaro. Ce serait irrespectueux vis-à-vis d'un ninja de votre niveau, maître !

« Bon, maintenant, écoute-moi, demanda Naruto en haussant le ton. Premièrement, tu n'es pas mon élève, je ne veux donc pas que tu m'appelles 'maître' ! Deuxièmement, ce qui est vraiment irrespectueux, c'est de ne pas tenir compte de l'avis des autres ! Alors, si tu as compris, soit tu t'adresses à moi de la manière que je t'ai indiquée, soit …

Sa phrase resta en suspens tandis qu'il faisait craquer les jointures de ses doigts avec un geste très significatif.

Jotaro sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge.

" Comme … tu voudras, maî … heu, Naruto. ", répondit-il en baissant la tête.

« Ben voilà !, s'exclama l'adolescent. C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

Un grand sourire étincelant accueillit le garçon lorsqu'il osa relever la tête et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Naruto lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le rassurer puis il se retourna et pénétra dans la tente.

Son regard se posa sur Mahiro, qui était l'unique occupante de cette demeure provisoire, et il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le sol de toile, de l'autre côté d'un plateau couvert de nourritures diverses.

" Tu as déjà mangé, Naruto ? ", demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Non, avoua-t-il en prenant subitement conscience que son estomac le tiraillait depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Alors sers-toi, je t'en prie, proposa la kunoïchi en lui désignant deux baguettes.

Avec une retenue qui ne lui était pas naturelle, le ninja s'empara des ustensiles et commença son repas, trop lentement à son goût.

" Merci pour l'invitation, dit Naruto après avoir consommé quelques aliments. Mais je présume que vous ne m'avez pas demandé de venir seulement pour manger. "

« Exact, confirma-t-elle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Tout d'abord, je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour l'aide que tu nous apportes.

« De rien. C'est tout à fait normal, vu nos situations respectives.

L'atmosphère était dénuée de toute tension, toutefois Naruto ne put faire autrement que de se modérer. Il pressentait en effet que la discussion allait être plus sérieuse que ce que la convivialité de la femme aux cheveux roux laissait deviner.

" Voilà précisément le sujet que je voulais aborder ce soir, dit-elle doucement. Nos situations, ou plutôt, je te demande de m'excuser si tu trouves mes propos déplacés, ta situation. "

« Oui, je me doutais que l'on en arriverait tôt ou tard à ce point-là, enchaîna Naruto d'une voix rêveuse. Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ?

Mahiro ouvrit plus largement ses yeux, incrédule devant l'apathie de son invité.

" Tu … ça ne te dérange pas de répondre à mes questions ? ", s'étonna-t-elle en se penchant un peu en avant.

« Non. Vous faites preuve de prudence et je le comprends très bien. Il est nécessaire, et parfaitement logique, que vous puissiez déterminer à quel point vous pouvez me faire confiance. Pour ma part, ça peut paraître hâtif mais vous avez ma confiance.

A présent, Mahiro était plus amusée qu'autre chose. Bientôt, elle ne put plus se retenir et éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux, à la grande incompréhension du ninja qui était pourtant certain qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

" D'accord, dit-elle une minute plus tard en essuyant ses yeux humides d'avoir trop ri. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un à part. Tu es un inconnu contre lequel je me suis battue et je suis quand même sûre que tu ne nous trahiras pas. Néanmoins, j'ai besoin malgré tout de plus amples renseignements à ton sujet. "

« Je vois, soupira Naruto. Mais par où commencer ? Peut-être par ma vie dans mon ancien village …

------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit fut sans doute une des moins amusantes que Naruto ait jamais passée éveillé.

Certes, il était déterminé, depuis quelques temps, à tirer un trait définitif sur sa vie passée, toutefois ça ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver un certain malaise tandis qu'il racontait à Mahiro les événements majeurs qui l'avaient amené à sa situation présente de criminel de classe S. Il évita par contre toute référence à Kyûbi, en ne sachant pas vraiment si une telle précaution était bien utile, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque car il n'avait pas oublié l'intérêt que lui portait l'organisation appelée Akatsuki.

A son grand étonnement, le récit des turpitudes diverses de sa vie n'eut à souffrir d'aucune interruption, ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'était d'aucun intérêt aux oreilles de son unique spectatrice. Au contraire, Mahiro semblait captivée par ce que le jeune ninja racontait, même si son visage n'avait pas changé une seule fois d'expression depuis le début de toute l'histoire.

" … deux jours plus tard, ça faisait exactement deux années que j'avais quitté mon village. Ce jour-là, j'avais un entretien dans une ville au bord de la mer pour une nouvelle mission qui m'a, par la suite, amené à vous rencontrer … assez violemment. "

Naruto réprima difficilement un bâillement en s'arrêtant de parler. Il devait maintenant être près de cinq heures du matin et le soleil n'allait certainement pas tarder à se lever, ce qui faisait qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de dormir un peu avant le départ de la troupe.

Posant son menton sur sa main droite, il leva ensuite les yeux vers la kunoïchi qui paraissait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cela ne surprenait pas du tout Naruto et il pouvait deviner ce que Mahiro allait faire comme commentaire en tout premier lieu.

" Tu … ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? ", demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Non, répondit l'adolescent avec honnêteté. J'ai omis volontairement un point, celui qui est la base des événements me concernant à Konoha, mais je n'en parlerai que si vous me le demandez et à la condition que ça ne sorte pas de cette tente.

« Je vois …

La femme aux cheveux roux croisa les bras et leva les yeux vers le plafond de toile, puis le silence s'installa pendant environ une minute avant qu'elle ne se décide.

" Je crois que j'aimerai effectivement connaître la raison du ressentiment des habitants de Konoha envers toi, avoua-t-elle, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Je te promets, en tous cas, de n'en parler à personne sans ton autorisation. "

Les deux s'observèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Naruto ne ferme les siens. Dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'effet que sa révélation produirait serait mentir, seulement il avait un peu d'espoir que Mahiro ne le juge pas selon ce qu'il y avait en lui mais plutôt par rapport à ses actes.

" Connaissez-vous le nom du démon qui a attaqué le village de Konoha, il y a quinze ans ? ", demanda Naruto en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un seul ninja au monde qui l'ignore, répondit Mahiro d'une voix égale. Il s'agit du plus puissant démon à avoir jamais foulé le sol de notre Terre, le renard à neuf queues Kyûbi.

( CETTE HUMAINE ME PLAIT … ), commenta le plus puissant démon en question avec un léger rire.

" C'est ça, continua l'adolescent sans tenir compte de l'interruption dans son esprit. Savez-vous pourquoi ce démon-renard ne foule plus le sol de notre Terre, à présent ? "

« Hmm …, fit-elle après y avoir pensé. Je ne connais pas l'histoire exacte, mais il me semble me souvenir qu'un de vos Hokage, le quatrième peut-être, a vaincu Kyûbi au prix de sa vie.

( LA, ELLE ME PLAIT MOINS … ), gronda Kyûbi.

" En gros, vous avez raison, approuva Naruto avec un sourire forcé. Seulement, ce que peu de ninjas savent, c'est que le Quatrième n'était pas assez fort pour tuer Kyûbi. Aussi, afin d'arrêter le carnage du démon-renard, il a utilisé un sort très puissant, qui lui a coûté la vie, pour … "

De sa main gauche, il souleva le haut de sa tenue, laissant voir son nombril, tandis que l'index et le majeur de sa main droite étaient dressés verticalement pendant qu'il malaxait une infime quantité de chakra.

" … sceller l'esprit du démon dans le nombril d'un nouveau-né qui n'était même pas âgé d'une heure, poursuivit-il alors que le sceau sur son ventre était maintenant parfaitement visible. Je vous laisse deviner qui était le nouveau-né dont j'ai parlé. "

Malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler, il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa colère latente de faire légèrement trembler sa voix à la fin de son explication. Car maintenant qu'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un, Naruto se rendait encore mieux compte du degré d'injustice qu'il avait subi de la part des habitants de Konoha qui n'étaient capables de voir que le démon en lui. Comme si on lui avait donné le choix !

En ce moment, si il s'était écouté, il aurait volontiers relâché le démon-renard sur ses tourmenteurs de Konoha.

( VRAIMENT ? ), fit Kyûbi avec curiosité.

( Oui, vraiment, répliqua Naruto dont la rage avait atteint un niveau dangereux. Mais seulement si j'étais sûr, d'une part, de survivre à ta libération, d'autre part, que ta fureur dévastatrice ne touche personne d'autre que ceux que j'incrimine. )

( INTERESSANT … ), marmonna le renard pour finir.

" Effectivement, ça explique les points restés obscurs à ton sujet. "

Le ninja blond sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de Mahiro. Il en avait presque oublié sa présence, tellement la colère amoindrissait ses sens. Avec une appréhension compréhensible, il leva à nouveau ses yeux sur le visage de la femme aux cheveux roux qui l'observait également, l'air parfaitement sereine.

" Donc Kyûbi ne peut pas influer sur ton comportement de quelque manière que ce soit. ", dit-elle comme si elle énonçait une conclusion d'une logique irréfutable.

« Comment le savez-vous ?, s'étonna Naruto.

« Tu ne m'as pas tuée quand tu en avais l'occasion. Je suis certaine qu'un démon ne m'aurait pas laissée en vie. C'est d'ailleurs la seule confirmation dont j'ai besoin pour savoir que je peux te faire confiance. Dommage pour Konoha, parce que je pense que tu aurais fait un grand Hokage.

Naruto en resta sans voix.

Même cela avait été en partie pour lui remonter le moral, il venait malgré tout d'entendre les mots qui avaient pour lui le plus d'importance prononcés par une kunoïchi contre laquelle il s'était battu dans un affrontement qui aurait dû être mortel et qui appartenait au village caché du Son, l'ennemi actuel de Konoha. L'ironie plutôt cruelle qui se dégageait de cette constatation le fit rire intérieurement, d'un rire aigre et maussade. En même temps, il se rendit compte que tout devenait plus simple pour lui à partir de maintenant; l'époque de Konoha venait de prendre fin à l'instant et, si son futur était indéterminé, il avait au moins un but.

" Pour que notre alliance soit conclue de suite, annonça le ninja d'une voix presque trop solennelle et grave, je vous promets sur ma vie de tuer Orochimaru. "

« Et que désires-tu en échange ?, demanda Mahiro, consciente du sérieux de la discussion.

« Faire à nouveau partie d'un village. C'est la seule chose que je demande.

« Accordé.

------------------------------------------------

" Voilà ! Considérez-vous ici comme chez vous, annonça Naruto qui se tenait devant un bâtiment de six étages dont la façade était délabrée mais qui paraissait encore solide. Il y a six appartements par étage et tout le terrain à l'intérieur de l'enceinte grillagée peut être utilisé pour l'entraînement. Personnellement, je vous conseille de bien vous reposer parce que les premières missions commenceront dans deux jours. "

Les quelques trente survivants du clan Nijibi, rassemblés devant lui, le regardèrent tous avec surprise, aucun ne s'étant attendu à une telle déclaration. Puis, dans un ensemble remarquable, tous se tournèrent vers leur dirigeante, laquelle semblait tout aussi étonnée qu'eux.

" Hum … Naruto ?, fit Mahiro d'une voix incertaine. Tu as parlé de missions ? "

« Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'interpellé avec conviction. Sôjirô et moi avons tous deux des clients qui ont demandé nos services mais il nous est difficile d'être partout à la fois, donc vous allez nous donner un coup de main.

Plusieurs commentaires indistincts suivirent sa remarque toutefois, pour autant que Naruto pouvait en juger, l'humeur générale était orientée vers le contentement, à son grand soulagement.

" Et tu as beaucoup de demandes comme ça ? ", reprit Mahiro, curieuse de l'étendue des relations de son nouvel allié.

« Si on additionne celles de Sôjirô et les miennes, on arrive à quelque chose comme une quinzaine par mois.

« Quinze ?!, s'écria presque une Mahiro stupéfaite.

« C'est ça, dit calmement Naruto. Evidemment, il sera impossible de répondre à toutes les demandes, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de réorienter les missions que je ne pouvais pas faire vers le village de Suna no Kuni, la majorité étant des missions d'espionnage, pour lesquelles je n'ai pas une grande affinité.

« Et Sôjirô aussi ?

« Pas vraiment, mais il m'a dit que je pouvais organiser les siennes à ma guise. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien entrer, nous reprendrons la discussion plus tard.

------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, la majorité des pièces de l'immeuble étaient occupées par la famille de Mahiro, qui avait accepté son nouveau domicile sans se plaindre aucunement, ce que comprenait parfaitement le ninja blond qui avait supervisé toute l'installation. Après plusieurs jours de fuite, pouvoir se fixer quelque part était un soulagement pour n'importe qui, même si quelques uns allaient devoir partir dans deux jours.

Pendant que les autres finissaient de prendre leurs marques, ou simplement se reposaient, Jotaro et sa mère entraient chez Naruto, à la demande de ce dernier, qui avait ses quartiers dans un studio au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment.

" Naruto, voilà ce que tu … Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? ", demanda la kunoïchi sur le pas de la porte.

En face d'elle et de son fils, Sôjirô et Naruto semblaient occupés à s'habiller, sauf que leurs vêtements étaient composés en majeure partie de pièces métalliques d'apparence très lourde.

" On se prépare à s'entraîner, répondit l'adolescent blond comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence, ce dont il s'agissait effectivement à l'évidence. Avant toute chose, on s'équipe avec des poids. "

« Combien est-ce que vous portez ?, s'enquit Jotaro avec intérêt.

« Pour ma part, c'est cent quatre-vingt kilos, dit le ninja au sabre en finissant d'ajuster sa tenue. Naruto est un peu plus résistant que moi, donc il a cent kilos en plus.

« C'est ça, fit l'intéressé.

La mère et le fils se regardèrent, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, puis il se retournèrent vers les deux garçons qui faisaient à présent quelques mouvements d'assouplissement en considérant l'idée de s'échauffer avec un petit millier d'allers-retours sur la surface du lac juste à côté.

( Ils sont fous … ), pensèrent les deux simultanément.

Heureusement que le nom de Rock Lee, ou encore Maïto Gaï, leur était inconnu.

" Mahiro, est-ce que vous avez les renseignements que je vous avais demandé ? ", fit Naruto, interrompant leur transe contemplative.

« Oui, répondit la femme aux cheveux roux en lui donnant une liasse de papiers. Voilà les fiches sur tous les membres de mon clan, avec leur âge, leur niveau, leur domaine de prédilection …

« Très bien. Je regarderai tout ça demain pour organiser les équipes. En attendant, à l'entraînement !

« Vous voulez venir avec nous ?, proposa innocemment Sôjirô avec un grand sourire.

Ce qu'il obtint en réponse furent deux hochements de tête négatifs et frénétiques.

" Non merci, s'excusa Mahiro. Le voyage a été épuisant. Peut-être un autre jour … "

« Comme vous voudrez, dit Naruto avec un haussement d'épaule. A plus tard, alors.

------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs heures passèrent pendant lesquelles les jeunes ninjas s'affrontèrent dans de petits combats modérés, plus pour apprendre à connaître le style de chacun que pour obtenir une victoire, puis ils passèrent à des exercices séparés qu'ils pratiquèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Sôjirô s'entraîna principalement à faire des déplacements dans tous les sens en tranchant avec son sabre tantôt horizontalement, tantôt verticalement, pour, à la fin, pratiquer quelques unes de ses techniques sur un morceau de tronc d'arbre planté dans le sol.

De son côté, Naruto s'exerçait à contrôler son chakra en soulevant à l'aide de fil d'énergie des poids de plus en plus lourds tout en se tenant lui-même accroché la tête en bas au plus haut point d'un plan incliné.

Vers dix heures du soir, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux trop fatigués pour continuer, ils parlèrent tranquillement de leurs objectifs et du projet qu'ils avaient en commun avec le clan Nijibi.

" Est-ce que vous avez décidé d'un plan d'action ? ", voulut savoir le ninja au sabre, assis par terre le dos contre un arbre.

« Pas encore. La seule chose de fixée, pour l'instant, c'est la date à laquelle il faudra agir. Au maximum dans un an.

« Pourquoi ?

Le garçon à la tenue orange poussa un long soupir qui parut durer une éternité.

" A cause de Konoha. Le Son est actuellement en guerre avec eux et les derniers rapports de Mahiro à ce sujet indiquent que le village des Feuilles aura, dans environ deux ans, préparé suffisamment de forces pour écraser leur ennemi en un seul assaut. "

« Si vous devez agir dans un an, alors à quoi va servir l'année suivante ?

« A réhabiliter le village, si je puis dire. Tuer Orochimaru est certes important, mais il faut que le village puisse survivre à sa chute et ça signifie rétablir des relations pacifiques avec les autres puissances ninjas, trouver des employeurs et établir un nouveau dirigeant.

A ces mots, Sôjirô se tourna vers son ami et le regarda sans ciller pendant au moins une minute.

Au bout de ce temps, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il devenait nerveux, car il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi le jeune homme l'observait aussi intensément.

" Ce ne sera pas toi, le nouveau dirigeant ? ", fit le ninja aux cheveux noirs le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Non, répondit Naruto avec un air étonné. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Pour être un seigneur de village caché, il faut certaines qualités indispensables et que je n'ai pas …

« Lesquelles ?

Relevant un peu la tête, le garçon blond fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à la question. Pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, il avait voulu être Hokage sans avoir vraiment songé à tout ce que ça impliquait et il estima alors que le temps était peut-être venu de faire le point là-dessus.

" Eh bien … tout d'abord, commença-t-il sur un ton soucieux, il faut avoir le respect des habitants du village, … "

« Tu m'as dit que Orochimaru régnait par la peur. Si tu l'élimines, les habitants auront du respect pour toi.

« … avoir le sens de l'organisation, …

« Comme tu t'occupes du clan Nijibi en entier, je pense que tu as cette qualité.

« … le soutien des principaux clans du village, …

« Comme celui de Mahiro ?

« … être le shinobi le plus fort du village …

« Sur ce point, tu seras testé lorsque tu affronteras Orochimaru.

« … et ne pas être considéré comme un criminel international de classe S.

« Qui a besoin de savoir que tu en es un ? Et tu oublies deux petites choses; premièrement, ton statut est le même que celui de l'homme dont tu as juré la mort; deuxièmement, la principale qualité d'un chef de village caché, c'est la volonté de protéger les habitants de ce village. Or, Naruto, je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je sais que cette qualité, tu la possèdes au plus haut niveau, affirma le ninja au sabre en ne cessant pas de sourire aimablement.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Naruto, une chose qui ne lui arrivait que lorsqu'il se sentait terriblement gêné.

" Et vous, Mahiro, vous pensez cela également ? ", demanda le garçon en baissant le regard.

« Je ne dirai pas que ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit.

Sans autre bruit que le son de sa voix, la dirigeante du clan Nijibi sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre à deux ou trois mètres d'eux et Sôjirô plissa étrangement les yeux à sa vue.

( Ils m'avaient repérée tous les deux, mais Sôjirô n'avait pas l'air de savoir que c'était moi. ), pensa la kunoïchi avec une pointe d'admiration pour les capacités des deux ninjas errants.

" Que faites-vous là, Mahiro ? ", voulut savoir Naruto, intrigué.

« Je vous observais vous entraîner, répondit le femme en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Je voulais voir à quel point vous étiez réellement fort, tous les deux.

« Aviez-vous une raison particulière de faire cela ?, demanda le ninja au sabre dont la voix faisait sous-entendre qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Bien sûr, admit-elle de bonne grâce. J'ai pu ainsi estimer si Naruto avait ou non une chance de parvenir à vaincre Orochimaru dans un an.

Les regards des deux adolescent croisèrent instantanément celui de Mahiro, avides d'en savoir plus.

Complaisante, la femme aux cheveux roux céda à leur envie sans arrière-pensée.

" Il y a de grandes chances pour que toi et le serpent mourriez à l'issue de votre combat, dit-elle tristement. Je te dis franchement ce que je pense car je sais que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta parole. "

« Oui, répondit le garçon avec détermination. Je suivrai mon nindo, même si il doit me mener à ma mort. Mais il n'est pas certain non plus que je meurs et les chances que cela arrive sont encore plus basses maintenant que je sais que j'ai des personnes à protéger.

La phrase resta comme en suspens dans l'air pendant un instant, déridant légèrement Mahiro de la tension des paroles qu'elle avait dues prononcer. Les trois shinobis restèrent alors assis sur le sol pendant un long moment en silence avant que deux d'entre eux ne décident de regagner leur nouvelle demeure sous l'effet de la fatigue.

" Je pars pour une mission demain au Pays des Nuages, expliqua Sôjirô en se levant. Mieux vaut que je sois en forme. Bonne nuit. "

« Moi aussi, je vais aller me coucher, dit Mahiro en baillant. Jotaro va vouloir que je supervise son entraînement demain matin.

Inhabituellement calme, Naruto leva sa main pour les saluer et resta seul avec ses pensées.

Jusqu'à présent, au cours de sa carrière de ninja, il n'avait jamais eu à faire réellement face à l'éventualité de sa propre mort. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de diverger vers ce sujet qui, curieusement, ne l'effrayait pas. Car, quoiqu'il se passa, il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait un risque très net que sa vie se termine dans un an; Orochimaru n'était pas un des trois ninjas légendaires pour rien, après tout. Et même en comptant avec Kyûbi, songeait-il avec une clairvoyance qui ne lui était pas coutumière, il n'avait pas de beaucoup plus grandes chances de s'en sortir.

( QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS, GAMIN ? )

( Je le sais, répliqua Naruto sans excès. C'est ce que je ressens. )

( HMMM … ON DIRAIT QUE D'AVOIR A FAIRE FACE A LA MORT TE REND PLUS SAGE. C'EST UN PROGRES. QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT, VIENS DEVANT MOI. JE DOIS TE PARLER. )

------------------------------------------------

" Alors, le renard, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? "

Kyûbi, assis derrière le portail inviolable de sa prison, regarda longuement son geôlier avant de répondre d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

" Dans un an, tu mourras. ", prédit le démon de but en blanc.

Dans l'ensemble, l'effet produit aurait été impressionnant si il n'avait eu Naruto pour unique public.

" Encore une fois, ta compréhension de l'évidence me laisse sans voix. ", dit le ninja en croisant les bras.

A sa grande surprise, le démon-renard ne parut pas réellement affecté par sa répartie et se contenta de pousser un soupir qui donna l'impression au garçon de se trouver au centre d'une tornade.

" Je te le dis tout net, gamin; je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. "

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ce sujet ?, demanda Naruto en haussant les sourcils. Ta survie est liée à la mienne, tu le sais ?

« Pas la peine de me répéter ce lieu commun. Et la réponse à ta question, tu l'as toi-même donnée.

Naruto continua de hausser les sourcils en regardant le renard avec confusion. Il ne comprenait pas du tout où ce dernier voulait en venir.

" Tu dois survivre, expliqua Kyûbi avec gravité. Pour moi, c'est impératif, même si je déteste l'avouer. Et pour cela, tu dois devenir plus fort. "

« Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir, précisa Naruto.

« Bien sûr, je pourrais me contenter d'augmenter la quantité de chakra que je te donne, poursuivit le renard sans tenir compte de l'interruption, mais je prévois que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Un grand silence s'ensuivit, à la satisfaction du démon.

" Que penserais-tu d'avoir la possibilité d'acquérir toutes les techniques dont tu as envie ? "

Si quelque chose pouvait à la fois choquer et intéresser Naruto, c'était bien ce que venait de dire Kyûbi. Toutefois il choisit de rester sur ses gardes car il se doutait qu'un service de ce genre ne pouvait être gratuit.

" Est-ce que, par hasard, tu te proposerais de m'entraîner ? ", demanda-t-il avec une prudence mêlée de curiosité.

« Non ! Certainement pas ! Je n'en aurais jamais la patience, surtout avec toi.

Naruto hocha affirmativement la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec cette raison.

" Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? ", reprit-il.

« Ce que je suggère, morveux, c'est que nous fassions un petit voyage dans … un monde … où celui qui sait ressentir le chakra peut acquérir la force qu'il désire, un lieu où le paradis et l'enfer sont étroitement entremêlés et dans lequel le corps rejoint l'esprit.

Les deux se fixèrent sans bouger ni parler pendant cinq bonnes minutes et Kyûbi sentit monter son exaspération car il venait de deviner ce que le ninja allait dire par la suite.

" Je comprends rien. ", déclara finalement Naruto, son visage dénué d'expression.

« Je m'en doutais, gronda le renard. Le monde dont je parle … c'est Makaï.

Pendant un court instant, Naruto crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher.

" Makaï ?!, s'écria-t-il, au bord de l'apoplexie. Le monde des démons ?! Tu veux que j'aille m'entraîner dans un endroit où le risque de me faire tuer est omniprésent ?! "

« Ne sois pas stupide ! Je ne te proposerais pas ça si c'était le cas. Là-bas, n'importe quel humain mourrait rapidement, mais toi tu pourras survivre. Difficilement, mais tu pourras. Et tu y deviendras fort.

« Je suis un humain !, protesta énergiquement Naruto.

« Vraiment ?,fit le renard d'une voix malicieuse. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'humains qui ont des griffes au bout de leurs mains, des crocs à la place des dents, des fentes rouges en guise de pupilles, ni la capacité naturelle de se régénérer. Et je ne parle pas de tes sens hyper-développés. Tu n'es pas entièrement un démon, je te l'accorde, mais tu n'es plus tout à fait humain.

Pendant une seconde, Kyûbi se demanda si son hôte allait tenter de l'attaquer. C'était en tout cas ce que disait l'agressivité qu'il dégageait. Puis il observa ensuite son corps s'affaisser comme si il portait un poids terrible sur ses épaules.

" Je … je suis … humain … ", murmura faiblement Naruto.

« Oui. En partie. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, sache que par 'démon', je parle également des créatures invoquées, comme ce crapaud, Gama Bunta, qui réside également à Makaï.

« Hein ?

« Réfléchis un peu, imbécile ! Tu as déjà vu beaucoup de grenouilles de plus de soixante mètres de haut et qui parlent ?

Naruto réalisa alors que c'était évident et qu'il venait seulement de le comprendre maintenant.

" Bon, en admettant que j'accepte d'y aller, tout d'abord, comment est-ce que je fais ? ", demanda le ninja en s'étant passablement remis du choc de la connaissance de son statut … non humain.

« Pour le premier voyage, tu auras besoin d'utiliser une technique qui repose sur le principe contraire des rituels d'invocation. Par la suite, le déplacement entre les deux mondes te deviendra naturel. La technique initial sera sans doute la seule chose que je t'enseignerai jamais.

« Je vois, dit Naruto, soudain extrêmement tendu. Et qu'est-ce que tu désires, en échange ?

A ces mots, Kyûbi sourit, ou du moins dévoila ses crocs.

Puis il le lui dit.

Puis il attendit que Naruto revienne à lui.

Puis il expliqua à Naruto qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et dut à nouveau attendre que le garçon revienne à lui.

Enfin, ils se disputèrent, ce qui était pour eux le moyen habituel d'avoir une conversation normale.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut infini et au bout duquel Naruto et Kyûbi eurent tous deux la voix cassée, ils tombèrent d'accord.

Peut-être parce qu'il sentait que son geôlier doutait encore d'avoir fait le bon choix, le renard décida de le convaincre définitivement de son manque de mauvaises intentions en lui donnant un renseignement.

" Gamin, écoute-moi, gronda Kyûbi, la voix rauque. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas tellement le fait d'être en partie démon, mais ça te donne certains avantages. "

« Je suis au courant, maugréa le ninja. C'est grâce à ça que je suis encore en vie …

« Non. Je ne faisais pas allusion à ça mais à une spécificité de ton état dont tu n'as pas encore conscience.

« Et qui est ?

« La pluralité de tes contrats d'invocation.

------------------------------------------------

" Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi nous nous trouvons là, Hitomi ? "

« Absolument pas, mon cher Bunta. Mais je crois que ce jeune homme pourra nous éclairer à ce sujet.

Dans un synchronisme étonnant, deux regards aux dimensions dignes des titans se posèrent sur l'adolescent à l'air exténué qui était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu clair, auquel était fixé un étui à shurikens, et d'une veste ninja orange. Derrière lui se tenaient deux autres personnes, l'une avec un sabre accroché dans le dos et qui contemplait la scène avec un air paisible en souriant et l'autre dont le trait qui ressortait étaient les yeux curieusement agrandis pour une humaine.

" Alors, Naruto, peux-tu nous expliquer notre présence ici, s'il te plait ? ", demanda une voix grave et puissante.

« Bien sûr … maître Bunta, répondit l'interpellé en haletant lourdement. En fait, je voulais vérifier que mon contrat avec les crapauds n'avait pas été annulé par celui passé avec les aigles et, d'autre part, je voulais savoir si ça ne dérangeait aucun de vous deux que je dispose de plusieurs contrats d'invocation différents.

« Même moi, je suis incapable d'invoquer la reine des aigles, entendit-il murmurer Mahiro. Incroyable !

« Ca ne me pose pas de problème, confirma Gama Bunta. Mais tu te doutes bien que ce ne sera pas la même chose si tu te lies avec les serpents ou toute autre espèce similaire.

« Vous avez ma parole que cela n'arrivera pas, maître Bunta !, assura vivement Naruto.

« Bien, alors sur ce …

POOOF !

Le crapaud disparut dans une explosion qui ébouriffa tout le monde.

" A nous, maintenant, jeune humain, déclara l'aigle noir et imposant. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu m'invoques mais saches que, dorénavant, chacune de mes apparitions aura un prix, un tribut en nourriture, disons une vingtaine de pièces de bétail. Je t'en fais grâce aujourd'hui car c'est ton premier appel, mais souviens-t'en désormais. "

« Heu … bien sûr, dame Hitomi !

POOOF !

Et l'aigle partit à son tour.

Un sourire dévoilant ses crocs sur les lèvres, Naruto se tourna vers Sôjirô et Mahiro.

" Voilà qui règle au moins le problème de Manda. ", dit cette dernière avec confiance.

Sôjirô approuva d'un signe de la tête, considérant ce qui venait de se passer avec son flegme coutumier.

( ET MAINTENANT, A MAKAÏ ! ), hurla joyeusement Kyûbi.

" Oui, c'est maintenant que tout commence vraiment. ", déclara Naruto avec certitude.

A son grand regret, il ne pouvait toutefois pas préciser ce qui commençait vraiment.

Il s'agissait probablement des ennuis.

A SUIVRE …


End file.
